Clash of Histories
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: P. B Seq Sakura and Sasuke have finally been able to work things out, but what happens when old enemies and new people come into their lives? Sakura's history has been revealed, but what about Sasuke's? How will the two be able to handle their relationship and themselves when their two pasts collide? Especially, when someone is keen on getting the two apart and making a pay day.
1. Chapter 1

***Edited* Many things added/deleted/changed. I hope I fixed all the mistakes! Please tell me if I missed something.**

**Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. **

**Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Her mom had always promised she would be here for her, the day she graduated high schoool, prom, marriage, raising her grandchildren, and all of that. She broke that promise. Sakura sometimes would blame her mother for her own death, but she really can`t, it wasn`t her fault intentionally. Either way, Sakura always goes back and fourth on anything and everything about her mother, she loved her, still does, but how could she not be confused after she broke such a big promise?

Her father had forgotten about her mother, going out with other women and marrying Mesu. To fill the void of both Sakura`s mother, and Sakura shutting herself out to him. He even just started to date another chick, one some what closer to his age at least compared to Mesu. She wanted to hate her father for acting like a man-hoe and going to go marry another gold digger then just relaxing, and enjoying his easy life. She guesses he just can`t be alone.

Everything seemed so confusing to her. Sasuke and her is about the only nonconfusing thing in her life. Both have been getting very into the relationship, but without the sex part yet. They had started to go at it, but right before it happened, something would come up, or one would chicken out, usually herself. Either way, their relationship has been growing strong, but neither has menitoned their families, mostly him. She hasn`t even heard him mention his parents, she doesn`t know anything about his family, or even his own history.

Her friends are pretty unconfusing, but lately Tenten has been bitchy to her, and since her and Temari are best friends, Temari has some-what taken Tenten`s side. Temari still talks to her though, and sometimes will hang out with her, but as long as Tenten isn`t around. She had asked Temari why Tenten is mad at her, but she says she doesn`t really know, Ino and Hinata said they had no idea too.

Sakura just hopes that it`ll be done soon, Sasuke`s been getting a little crabby every time Tenten talks about her, yelling at Neji. Which leads to them both fighting, but no one has really picked sides for Neji or Sasuke. Guys usually sitting on the fence. She felt kinda bad everytime Tenten would get cold shouldered by everyone else for "being mean to the fragile rich girl."

* * *

Sakura held her hand out on the road as they drove towards her house, loving the breeze she felt on her hand. Pulling it away though when a bug hit her hand, hard. Sasuke gives a chuckle obiviously seeing something hit her hand, it usually happens when they take his bike. She would stick her hand out and something would hit it, she should have learned by now, but she likes feeling the breeze on her hand. She' s basically a dog on a bike.

Sakura and Sasuke drove in the gate as it opened, the attendant knowing Sasuke`s bike by now from him always being with Sakura. They park infront of the garage and get out, making sure Mr. Haruno could park his mercedes in the garage. The one which he had fully cleaned after Sasuke had driven it, he wanted to make sure it didn`t get dirty. Sasuke bet though that he just wanted his 'poor common ass smell' out of his car. Of course Sakura said it`s because he just likes everything of his to be touched by him only. Despite that he still approvedsof their relationship though, letting them do whatever they want, most of the time.

"Is he bringing his new "chick" home?"

"I have no idea." Sakura says as they start walking into the mansion, Sasuke holding her by the waist.

"Maybe me and her will hook, she`s kin-" Sakura elbows him in the side and an "oof" can be heard as she proceedes to go to the study. Herself opening the large oak doors, enjoying the peaceful air it always gives off when she enters it. Sasuke follows right behind her.

"I was joking Sakura."

"Mhm." She keeps ignoring him and he finally gets fed up, bringing her close to him. She stuggles, but relaxed when he pulls her arms around him.

"You and only you." He whispers in her ear, both of them cuddling up to each other.

"I love you too." She whispers back and they just sat together like that, Sakura being the one to break it.

"When do I meet your parents?" Sasuke froze and Sakura looks up to see him avoiding her gaze.

"I don`t see why you want to meet them."

"You met mine, my dad." She argues and sits up a little more.

"I don`t want you to meet them then." She gave him a look of pity, and began thinking of things she could do or say to get him to let her meet them.

"How ab-"

"No Sakura." He gives her a sharp look and she nods, not wanting to get him mad and pissed before they have dinner. They continue back to their studying, Sakura changing the mood by asking Sasuke what he wantsto do this wekend. He replies lightly and she shrinks back down to feeling miniscule for making him upset with her.

* * *

"Oh you have such a nice boyfriend Sakura-dear." Sasuke cringes at the voice referring to him. He sees Sakura flinch at the nickname, one that everyone of her father's girlfriends seem to call her. Sakura also nodded at the woman, she had been akward since the new woman had come into the house, this dinner being the first time Sakura's seen her. Sakura recieved a hug from her when she had first been introduced, but instead of being polite she stood stiff, and no real emotions playing on her face.

Sasuke had asked if anything was wrong, but he got a mere 'no.'

"Thanks." Sakura and Sasuke both say at the same time, their hands interwined under the table.

"She is just precious honey! I can`t belive it took so long to introduce us! Don`t you agree dear." Sasuke wonders if she refers to everyone as 'dear,' smirking as he thinks that word could possibly be all she knows in endearment. The woman catches his smirk though, and seems to think it's him checking her out. She sends a wink his way, and Sasuke has to help the shudder that wants to run though him.

"Indeed." Sakura mutters while keeping her eyes down on the plate; Sasuke seeing the woman now smirking towards them, more to Sakura. _Gold-digger bitch._

"How old are you Sasuke?" Sasuke finishes the food in his mouth before answering, Sakura had told her father his age once, but Sasuke highly doubts he remembers.

"Nineteen."

"Really are you still in school?"

"Yea-Yes, Ma'am." Sasuke corrects himself before Sakura pokes him for his 'poor etiquette.'

"Did you fail?" He takes a drink of water making sure to not cuss her out or have his voice showing his emotions. Sakura seems stunned at the question, statement as well, and is giving a small glare to the woman across from her.

"I have a weird birthday, my parents thought it would be better if I was older then younger to everyone in my grade." Sakura raises her eyebrow up at the words of "my parents," dropping the glare she had held. Sasuke tried not to think of the earlier arguement about his parents they had had earlier.

"You never told me that Sasuke." It sounded threatening from Mr. Haruno, and Sasuke bet there would be a lecture in his future. But, he says nothing and goes back to eating his lobster with whatever other nasty thing he ordered. Sasuke smiled as he looks down at his almost finished plate, simple chicken with tomatos and rice. Much better than nasty, fancy food.

"Oh, that makes sense." She nods like it was the most elaborate thing she`s ever heard, and Sasuke rolls his eyes, so does Sakura, they share a secert look before conversation draws them back to therothers. Although, the new woman seemed to do most of the talking, rambling on and on about the most pointless things. Even Mr. Haruno seemed to be tuning her out.

* * *

Sasuke watches the stars as he and Sakura rock back and fourth on her porch swing. His arm around her waist, and her head leaning on his shoulder. Dinnger had ended only a few minutes ago, but they booked it out of the dining hall the moment they could. The woman could not stop talking, and Sakura was getting angry at the fact she kept sending Sasuke flirtatious looks.

"My dad has the weirdest taste in women." Sakura's soft voice breaking the silence, the swing creaking being the only background music.

"No, I think I do. I`m going out with a girl with pink hair and green eyes, I mean what's weirder than that?" He gives her a teasing look and she pretends to be appalled, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"But, you love this weird girl." As she leans her head up to his, her eyes closing shut as his head leans down as well. Their lips locking a sweet kiss. His eyes closing and savoring the moment as well.

"Forever." Is the word he utters when they break apart. Sakura hugs him around the waist and they sit comfortably like that for a few more minutes.

"You better go, my dad`s motioning for me." They both turn to look at the window and laugh when they see her dad move out of the way seeing that they both turned. They spend a few more seconds laughing until Sakura sees her dad move towards the door, most likely to call for her.

"I`ll see you tomorrow." She says as she stands up, Sasuke following, and planting a kiss on her forehead, nose, and than on her lips. She smiles at him as they seperate and she makes her way to the door as he goes down the stairs to his bike.

"Later babe." Hewaves to her, and hops on his bike. Feeling her eyes on him even as he rides down the long, windy drive.

* * *

Sasuke arrives home, parking his bike in the garage beside his mom`s empty car spot. Climbing off the bike, he does his best to make his entrance unheard, walking quietly through his house. Hoping he doesn't wake a certain man up. He takes his shoes off when he reaches the front door, tip toeing back through the living room, and past the kitchen, hoping to get by his parent's room.

"Sasuke, come here for a second." Sasuke doesn't cringe or run when he hears that voice, he simply turns around to face his parent's door, going into see his father lying on the bed.

"Yes father?"

"Your mother told me to tell you that she wishes that you bring over your girlfriend, soon."

"Father -." He holds up his hand and Sasuke stops talking.

"No, she wishes to meet her as do I, and we have a right to after you seem to be very into her." Sasuke does roll his eyes at the use of his father's word, knowing he's just trying to be 'hip.' He nods though, knowing he can't argue with his father, or mother; he wonders if Sakura called them, but he knows she didn't. They want to meet her as badly as she wants to meet them.

"Goodnight father." He says before walking out of the room, and closing the door quietly, making his way into his own room before taking his shirt and pants off, jumping right into his bed. The dream world greeting him instantly.

* * *

Sakura stares out of her window, watching as the rain starts to lightly fall and makes a "plop" sound on her window. She didn`t worry about Sasuke getting caught in it, he should have been home before it started. Sakura's clock reads midnight, and she just can't seem to sleep, even getting warm milk, counting sheep, and walking around did nothing to help her insomia.

She couldn`t help, but think of how her father had found a new woman already. It bugs her how he forget her mother so easily, she knows he should move on, but he moved on almost instantly. And he doesn't seem to get it, all the women want him for his money; they don't care about him or even her, but does he listen? Never. Sasuke seems to get that her father constantly dating bugs her, and she's told him about her mother daying and her father moving on instantly. She could say, well he never loved her, but she knows her father loved her mother and vice versa.

Sakura lays her head against the cool glass, and tries to see if cooling her head will help her catch some z's. Her eyes began to grow heavy after watching the raini trickle down the window. She remains conscious enough though to know she'll regret sleeping on her window in the morning. She uses the last of her energy to climb to her bed. Her body falls heavy on the bed, and when her head hits the pillow. She's out.

* * *

_I woke up and found myself on Sasuke`s bike, himself riding super fast. I held onto him tighter and he looks back at me, I thought I saw him smile at me. He slows down a little as he came to a hosue. A very shabby looking house. He pulls up and I took a good look at it. I found myself in the lower parts of Konoha, where no one willingly lives or goes. The house is two stories and shitty looking; a top window`s broken and glass is hanging off of it; the paint chipping. Sasuke pulls my hand as he lead me up to the door, which looks like the only newer thing on the house._

_The lawn has no green in it, and I look away from it when things can be seen moving in it. I feel the stairs move and hear them creak as I step up them. Sasuke opens the door and leads me in, before he closes the door and locks it. I thought nothing of it and looked around; the inside better then the outside, the stairs actually look like they could hold people on them. Sasuke puts his hand on my lower back and leads me up the stairs, I steal a glance and see the livingroom, some guy passed out on the couch, and a small t.v still on._

_He continues to push me up the stairs, I turn away and focus on my walking, trying not to trip when we reach the top of the stairs. He walks infront of me and pulls my hand, leading me into one of the rooms. No sound or light being released from the crack under in the door. He pushes it open and pushes me in with it. I stumble, but feel someone else catch me, and a residing "click" echoing in my ears. Sasuke begains talking to someone, but I can`t hear anything when I focusmy attention on the person dragging me to the bed in the room. A cloth being tied around my eyes._

_I struggle against them and relax when Sasuke began talking to me, but it wasn`t Sasuke as I thought. Different voices began talking, Mesu, the past and present women of my father. And even my-_

*Bring**Bring*

Sakura wakes up panting, and covered in sweat. She looks around and finds her alarm clock going off, it being her savor from the terrible nightmare. She sits up slowly and clicks the 'off' button, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks around the room to make sure no one is in here, or that she's somehow in the same room in her nightmare. Slowly, she gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. Wanting to get all the sweat off, and erase the nightmar as soon as possible.

* * *

He turns away from the movement shaking his body. He sighs when it finally stops, but only for a second before it begins again. Reality slowly making it's way back into his brain.

"Sasuke Uchiha get your ass out of bed." Sasuke hears it yell in his ear, thinking his ear drum could possibly be blown now. He groans, but sits up nonethelss; getting a good look at his attacker.

"Okay, okay mom." She smiles at him before patting his head and leaving the room. Sasuke groans again as he begans to leave his bed, the sun already shining through his curtains that his mother opened.

He just picks out his clothes before his mother comes back into the room, her work clothes on and hair tied up. She smiles at him, and he walks to her, a kiss being planted on his cheek. He smiles back, despite he knows that she doesn't feel the best. Deeper bags under her eyes, showing she got little sleep.

"Be good sweetie, and your dad's sleeping still." He nods.

"Bye mom." She gives him one last kiss before he goes towards his bathroom, ready for a nice hot shower, if the water warms up at all and can stay that way. Otherwise he'll end up with an antartica shower.

* * *

Sasuke makes his way to the inside of the school, just getting off his bike minutes before the final bell will ring. Of course he's not the only one that's running slightly behind schedule, others poor in the parking the same time as him. Sakura has a meeting after school so he can`t pick her up then, but he can always watch her boss people around. He smirks at the thought and watches to see any pink coming anyway or going in the hallways.

He turns the corner to see her walking to her locker. He smirks and waits till she gets to her locker and gets it open. He stays silent behind her, watching as she reaches up to grab one of her books, just as she's moving her arm back down, he grabs her waist. Her body jumping up, and book merely falling to the ground.

"Sasuke!" She turns and pulls me into a kiss, Sasuke accepting it and not wanting to say what he has to say.

"The one and only dear." He kisses her neck, and she giggles at me, and not the "ha ha I`m gonna laugh cause your hot" giggle, no the "I`m tickllish giggle." He smirks at the thought of knowing all her ticklish spots.

Finally, she's able to stop once he stops, but she notices his slight depression.

"You seem down, are you okay?" Sasuke sighs and picks up her book, helping her get ready for class.

"The universe sided with you" He says as he leans against the locker next to her's, his eyes closing.

"Huh?"

"My parents want to meet you." He mumbles, and as soon as she understands I thik everyone in the school could hear her her scream "yes!"

"I win!" She pokes his nose after showing her excitement, and he glares at her. Smirking when she leans up and pecks him on the lips instead of poking him.

* * *

**This is the sequel! I hope you guys liked it! This is only the beginning and I`m going to try to make longer chapters, but I wanted something to start the sequel, this might get kinda long. Review please!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! And I like the ideas you guys give me, it might not seem like I use them or something, but I do, even if a little bit. Especially when I have writer`s block, so leave them please.**

**Check out Sasu-kun-loves-Saki-chan, she has no stories right now, but she will soon. Thank you.**

* * *

I smiled as he came down for another kiss, his body still showing some signs of anger and another emotion I couldn`t read. He kept his hands on the locker, but the heat coming from his chest kept me warm as the air condition turned on full blast and hit me all around. His body came closer to mine, keeping my back pressed against the locker as he must have felt my shiver from the sudden coldness. I smiled at his vulnerability missing him over the summer when we couldn`t be together, that feeling always being there. I gave him one more kiss before the warning bell rang and we headed to class.

Everyone else wanting to get to class on time too kept pushing into us, mostly me, and I saw some people still at their lockers, expecting the teachers would forgive them if they were late. "It`s the first day of the school week," they would say, but then the teachers are like," bullshit how hard can it be to open a locker and hear a ding sound?" At least, that`s what Ino told me, she said always be on time the first day of the week, then they let you relax a little on the last, Friday, or whatever day it may be.

I looked around the walls more and studied the school, comparing it to my old school as we walked, I really never did it before that, always distracted by something. The lockers on the walls the same, possibly my old schools a little bigger, the tile and ceiling, walls dirtier and seeming older to my old school, but the place felt less tense. Here, everyone isn`t exactly nice, but it felt better, and that you could count on at least _one _person. Old school, you could be the _only one _sometimes, trust me, I know.

We walked in the classroom and our teacher was actually there, along with some very interesting characters. I saw Sasuke tense up, and I looked as well, our principal stood in front of the whole class, as well as two cops. All looking at the half full desks and the rest of us coming in as well. Tsunade nodded at us and I smiled back, Saske being himself and giving her a nod, she didn`t even seem upset about that. We found our seats and stayed quiet as the rest of the class came in, everyone seemed to understand the atmosphere, not one person talked, whispered, or wrote a note.

Sasuke sat behind me, and I felt his hand on my back, trying to keep me calm, or himself. Ino looked kinda scared being in the front of the class, right in one of the police officers views. Neji and Tenten, who is actually still mad at me, no clue why, are close together and Tenten`s head turned around into Neji`s shoulder almost as if she feels guilty for something. I thought her eyes looked at mine, but before I could dig into it more Tsunade started to talk.

"I know all of you have noticed the police officers here." Her hands gesturing to one on each side of her, Ino stiffened a little when they looked at her, the one. Most of us didn`t even nod back to her, waiting for her to continue.

"They have some things to discuss with all of you." The officers took that note to start what they had to say, all of us straining our necks to hear and see what they have to say.

"Lately, alot of _things _have been going on, a lot more pregancies, and rapes. Both connected and unconnected." The suspense started to creep in the air. The other officer continuing.

"We have decided to help the number by questioning everyone in the schools, most of the rapes, have been left open, and we are trying to sort them all out. With some many it`s taking time for everything to get put together. We have decided to split everyone up by gender, boys will stay here with us, the ladies will go to another room with Ms Tsunade and some fellow officers, girl, of us. Ladies if you would follow Tsunade." We all got up, about half the class leaving, Sasuke gave me a kiss before I got up and left, another class/group of boys came in, Naruto one of them and heading towards my seat.

We followed Tsunade only a few doors down, and entered into another class, Ino and me going to go sit by Hinata. Tenten also joining us and sitting next to me suprisingly, Temari got sick over the weekend, and I wondered if she would still sit there if Temari was here. We saw the other officers come in with boxes, both pretty looking women and strong looking. Holding themselves pretty well considering they seemed to be a little old, and a little young.

"Alright ladies, I assume you heard what we`ll be talking about." We all nodded, feeling a little more comfortable, especially Ino who had a completely different posture compared to her posture in the other class.

"For you ladies yourselves, we`re going to talk about how to protect yourselves, for both rape and consentual intercourse." Some peoples faces, including mine, brightened at the "intercouse" part.

"Yes, a delicate topic, but useful. So, we shall get started then, please hold your questions to the end." And it all started, took up the whole morning too.

"That was actually kinda interesting, especially when they gave us condoms!" Ino seemed to have no problem shouting it, all of us exiting the class and heading to lunch. Tenten still next to me, and I found it kinda odd from her earlier behaviour.

"I wonder if anyone checked yes for any of the questions." I thought back to the quiz, they had one at the end, more of a survey. We had to put our names on them though, the typical, "did you learn anything," or "was this information resourceful?" But, at the bottom it had more personal questions, "have you been raped?" "Had sex?" "Have or are pregnat?" Such things as those.

"I think so, I saw a few people choke on them like they didn`t know how to answer."

"I bet I can guess you`re answers fore-head, big n.o`s from you virgin girl." Ino pointed right at me, her own grin on her face.

"Yeah what coincidence we have the same answers Ino?" I teased her and her face flushed as the guys came up behind us.

"How fun was your thing?"

"Oh you know, hot lesbian sex all around, and manuals on "how to cheat without getting caught." We all laughed as the guys faces seemed to have mix expressions, Kiba seemed bad he couldn`t watch the lesbian sex, but Ino punched him muttering idiot. The others seemed to be looking at us as if we do have manuals on that.

"We just learned how to defend ourselves a litte."

"Way to ruin my fun billboardbrow." I shrugged and Sasuke came up to give me a kiss.

"Good girl." I smiled and Ino started yelling at Kiba again, how he doesn`t "reward" her at all for stuff like that. Poor guy. We all found ourselves at a table pretty soon, our usual. The guys told us what they had been in the room for, the officers asking if anyone has raped anyone, saying a few people looked guilty and they actually caught one guy. They had to give DNA too.

"It was kinda weird having that plastic stick thing in my mouth though." Naruto muttered, and man did I feel it coming on.

"Why you prefer more warm and fleshy things Naruto?" I saw Sasuke crack a grin at Neji`s remark, and I watched as Naruto had his hand up with one finger in the air, his eyes wide as well as his mouth, thinking it over in his head. The rest of us waiting for him to figure it out before we could start our laugh fest.

"Hey wait a minute! Neji!" And it broke out, all of us bawling laughing, Naruto`s face red from both anger and embarassment, people looking at us, wondering what could be so funny. None of us could stop laughing, and even when Naruto tried to yell at us, I could see the want to laugh in him, his smile making him unbelievable. Lunch stayed like that with all of us craking jokes at each other, and telling about our weekends. The only weird thing being a note on my lap when we got up to leave when the bell rang.

_Meet me in the girl`s bathroom by Kurenai`s class at 12:30._

Not even Sasuke noticed it while I read it on our way out, his eyes focused on Naruto, his hand on my lower back as he lead me to my locker.

I felt the clock tick in my head, looking up I saw I had two minutes till twelve thirty, Iruka had to go home early, so we got a sub, only having to do a worksheet. I stood up as another minute passed by, my shoes making a soft sound on the hard floor. The sub glanced up at me, no real expression on her old face.

"May I got to the bathroom please?" I almost left the please part out, and I watched her eyes as I almost didn`t say it.

"Yes you may, here`s the pass." I said thank you and took it heading out the door, the last minute over, going to be late. Now I`ll get my head chopped off. Munch, munch. The hall was quiet as I walked to the bathroom, passing one teacher on my way and holding my pass up, they loved to catch us without passes during class hours. Another minute probably went by, whoever, most likely a she had picked the farther bathroom from my class.

I tried to think of anyone I knew who had class around there, but a few names came up, all with different reasons to have possibly want to meet me in the bathroom. Finally, I came to it, my hand resting on the metal rectangle, only needing to push it in and see who the note-writer is. I took one breath, waiting for something to fall down or hit me in the face, nothing. I took another step in and gasped as I spotted the person who summoned me. Easy to tell, sitting on one of the counters, pass swinging in their hand.

"Finally!"

"Tenten?" She nodded as I walked closer to her, careful to make sure she wouldn`t throw a punch at me.

"I said twelve thirty."

"You didn`t pick the closest bathroom." She shrugged and got off the counter, walking past me and locking the door.

"So why am I here?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"What?" My eyes widened as she stood only a few inches taller then me right in my face.

"I know I was mad at you, but I don`t see why you`re mad at me?"

"I`m not, I thought you were mad at me?"

"Didn`t you get my note?" Note? Hm, thinking, thinking, processing, nope, no data found to your request.

"No."

"Well, that could explain something."

"Mhm." I smiled and she slowly smiled back, ourselves bursting out in laughter, thinking we had been mad at each other.

"Why were you mad at me though?"

"I thought you were going to move , someone started saying you were, and I thought you didn`t tell me." I kept my smile on and leaned over to hug her, her arms wrapping around me.

"Nope I`m staying right here."

"Yeah, I should have known, Sasuke wouldn`t let you move." I blushed and we pulled away from each other, it felt like a huge wait was put off my shoulders.

"I`ve been in here for awhile, my teacher will come looking for me if I don`t hurry."

"Same, Iruka left early."

"That bites, later gator." She waved to me as she walked out, unlocking the door and it slowly shutting behind her. I check my hair in the mirror, following Tenten`s exit as well shortly after.

-~My hand drummed on the school wall as I waited, and waited. Sakura had to stay after to ask Kakashi something, and I waited outside the school, trying to figure out what I could do to get out of Sakura meeting my parents, but of course that probably wouldn`t happen. I sighed and started to count everyone walking by, four, three, eight, and then one. And not just one walk by, someone actually walking towards me, and a girl. Oh great.

"Can you help me?" She pointed at herself and I knew if I looked she was probably pointing at her barely covered boobs.

"What?" It came out sound venemous and I saw her step back for a second.

"Where`s the principal`s office?" She started to reach her hand for my arm, but I moved out of the way, and let her hand hang in mid air, before she pulled it back.

"Go right in the doors, and there`s a map on the right."

"Thank you." She stuck her head up in a snotty way, and I felt the urge to flip her off, but represed it when my Sakura came out, a smile on her face seeing me. Sakura looked at the girl and gave a small smile, the girl only giving Sakura a glare. My own glare falling on my face as I watched her walk pass Sakura and into the school. Sakura giving me a confused look as she walked over to me.

"Who was she?"

"Don`t know, she asked for the principal`s office though."

"You were mean to her weren`t you." I turned my head away, and I felt her give me a soft kiss on the cheek, glancing back down at her from my peripheal vision, her smile making my lips turn up a little.

"She was annoying, and trying to flirt with me."

"Haven`t heard that before." I gave her a smirk and she gave me a kiss on the lips, our hands lacing as we walked down the stairs, her leaning on my shouler, myself content with it, wanting it to be that way forever.

-With Sasuke Later.

I sighed as my pen clicked on the table, my hands rubbing the bridge of my nose as I tried to solve the problem. Our math teacher had given us some problems to try for our next section, and they are not easy. I can`t even imagine how Sakura`s doing, she probably broke her book throwing it at something, or she threw it in the pool. I let out a chuckle as I imagined both, seeing her doing either one with how math can get on her nerves. She is smart, but math she usually needs help with, which I`m suprised she hasn`t texted or called me yet wondering about how to do it.

I did a double check on my phone and still found no messages, even looking in my inbox to make sure I didn`t open it then forget about it. I put my pen down and leaned back, my mom could probably help me when she gets back with my dad. She didn`t even tell me this morning that they would be going to the doctors, I thought something might have happened when I came home to no dad. Then of course she called later saying they wouldn`t be home for dinner on time, after he started dinner. His mother could be so forgetful sometimes.

Lights shined threw the front window, and I got up, ready to help my dad, except the car didn`t go in the garage. It stopped before it and I saw a shape come out of it. I slowly crept to the door, and waited for the knock, looking threw the peep hole and finding.

"Teme." Of course. I sighed and opened the door, unlocking the locks, and trying to reduce my headache a little so I don`t kill him.

"What dobe."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out."

"You couldn`t have asked at work?" I gave him an incredulous look, and he shrugged, the question hanging in the air.

"No dobe."

"But tem-" I shut he door and locked it, his voice being cut off. I saw him wait for another minute, probably thinking I would come back, before I saw his shadow move towards his car and the lights back on, leaving the house again. I sat back down at the table and tried to figure the problem back out, going threw all the steps, thinking off how I could get the answer the back of the book gave.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered, my eyes getting dizzy from starring at the small print for so long. My head hit the book, and I put one hand somewhat under it as a pillow, my brain no longer wanting to do anything related to math.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-dear."

"Nooooo~."

"Sasuke wake up." I heard the stern voice and opened one eye to peer at it, my mother smiling at me.

"What time is it?"

"Two. In the morning."I nodded and closed my eye, her hand coming down to smack my head.

"Ow. I have feeling in my head you know."

"You can be like your father." I`m his kid, who else would I be like? Naruto?

"Where is he?"

"Brought him in." I started to open my mouth, but she continued." It`s fine, Naruto came to help me."

"Why was he here?"

"I think he wanted you to go out with him." He never does give up.

"So everythings good." She sighed and sat down next to me, playing with her jacket end.

"As good as it can be. When are you going to bring her over, Sakri, Sukaru, Sa-"

"Sakura."

"Yes, her."

"When do you want to meet her?" I saw her smile and her hands came together, showing the match maker in her.

"How about Wednesday, I have that off." I nodded, and felt my eyes closing again."

"Sasuke." No wonder I couldn`t think, she`s probably killing my brain cells.

"Go to bed, you can`t sleep like that." I nodded reluctantly and got up slowly, giving her a kiss on the head as I passed her, my feet dragging on the carpet.

"Night Sasuke."

"Night mom."

* * *

**I know not as dramatic, but we gotta build to those, some of you might have caught something, hint, hint. I hope you still like it though, and more of both pasts are going to come out, I know you might have wanted drama with tenten, but I hav a oneshot like that somewhat, and also possibly later, its suppose to be on their relationship.**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please. **

**And P.P.S Check out my friend who just joined her name is Sasu-kun-loves-Saki-Chan. I love her name^^ Please check her out, although she has no stories yet, but she will soon. She has one that should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

My fingers grazed the buttons, retreacting back into a fist when I thought bad of pressing the buttons. I could wake him? I uncoiled them and started to let them graze again, but the lighting of my screen made me push a button instead. Bringing the hand held device to my ear, I clicked and heard noise in the background.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Yes, who is this?" I looked at the clock, and swore in my head, at least wanting to get to bed if I couldn`t call him, then talk to some person I have no clue who they are.

"Oh, just your oh-so-amazing brother." Brother?

"I don`t have a brother." I heard curses in the background, and a familiar voice seemed to come from someone, not able to figure it out I stayed silent, waiting for them to speak again.

"Your personal trainer?" Thinking, processing, debating, registered!

"Naruto!" I put a hand to my mouth for shouting, hoping my dad wouldn`t hear and come barging in my room, he still has a keen on my eye.

"Sakura!"

"Why the hell were you pretending to be my brother? And calling me at one in the morning?"

"Well teme didn`t want to hang with me, and then we got bored so I called you." Stupid, don`t murder, illegal, no Sasuke, calm.

"I`m in bed, and you had to call me?"

"Yep, so do you wan-" I pressed another button and sighed, putting the device down, figuring he`s not in the best mood if he`s ignoring Naruto. My head turned away from it, and the clock, almost in complete darkness. My head swarming into darkness and falling victim to the sand man. Everything becoming peaceful and harmonious.

-Somewhere.~

The water hit his back hard and warm as he stood in the shower. His head raised and starring at the wall, thinking of what he could do. His mother thought she could hide it from, always thought that, Sasuke thought he had gotten what she had been hiding, but know he doesn`t know for sure. He closed his eyes to try and soothe the oncoming headache. The steam kept his body from going cold when he heard something hard hit the wall.

His body stopped moving and became quiet, detailing in, but keeping the shower on to not give alert. Another bang reached his ears, the shower turning off and his hand going for a towel. The feet mowing in sync with his messed up mind, only stopping at his bedroom door, listening for a second. Opening it slowly he pulled, a bang residing in his ears and the door almost off the hinges.

Sasuke`s eyes scanned the hallway, seeing a busted table and vase on the floor, flowers strewn around it. He smelled it in the air, blood filled with the smell of smoke. Powder. Gun powder. His feet moved again, his waiting for what was beyond the hallway, preparing for the worst. He came out of the hallway, looking around, his heart aching when he saw the body on the floor. Blood already pooled around the beings form.

Wetness came to his eyes at the site of his love, Sakura on the ground. He looked around for the killer, but found none, the front door merely open. Something on the table by her caught his eye, his mind told him to call EMS, but something drew him to the pictures. Reaching them, he looked down, there, 8x10 photos on the table, put on photo paper. His eyes became red with anger, remebering some of them when Sakura had shown him, but others drew his curiosity. Pictures of her with him, her father and friends, some of just herself.

Sasuke clenched his fist, pushing them forward. Retreacting back when he hit something wood. Eyes opeing groggly, he peered around. The dream, no nightmare disappeaing from his mind, trying to recall it, seeing some hint of something in it, but able to recall now being awake. Fresh food greeted his nose, and the sounds of conversation reached his ears. The hopspital trip, doctor, or whatever must have gone good for his father to be up and out of bed. Especially at this hour.

He sat up and stretched, his fist having slight redness from the hard surface it endured. Sasuke pulled the covers off, conversation reaching his ears, not wanting to miss a chance to actually see his father out of bed, he headed for his door then to the bathroom. Dreams sparked in his mind, hesitating at the knob for a second, he pondered on what was ringing in his head. It stayed for a second, but nothing came and he exited his room, seeing his father at the table with his mother.

"Morning Sasuke." Both of his parents told him as he appeared out of the hallway, his mother giving him a bright smile and flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"Morning." He sat down next to his father, the pancake plate coming between them, both going at it, Sasuke helping his father get a bigger one onto his own plate.

"I finished your homework dear." Sasuke smiled at his mother, feeling bad for making her do it, but numbers being apart of her daily life she probably couldn`t get away from them at all.

"You better hurry Sasuke." He looked at the time, and nodded, stuffing the last piece of his pancake in his mouth. Giving his mother a kiss on the head, and patting his father`s shoulder. Both watching as there son walked down the hallway, feeling some emotions stirring in the young boy, almost a man.

A squeak noise became heard in the neighborhood, no one, if anyone noticed it. A roaring of an engine only making hungover people, or tired beings turn over in their beds. Roaring becoming louder as the beast moved out of the noise reducing metal box. Another squeaking being heard when the contraption became fully out. Roaring to life even louder this time, the beast with its master took off down the deserted streets.

-Sakura.~

I watched as the newsman reported how the day would be, slightly suunny, but warm temperatures. My eyes scanned the map, seeing that there`d be no rain for a few days. Perfect weather for football, which I have to go to since my oh so dearest friends are cheerleaders, well Ino and Hinata. So, I must be there to see them do some cheers, and I told them "absolutely," to see Sasuke play football. They didn`t hear the last part, I only said that in my head.

"God damnit!" I yelled, dropping my straightner and grabbing my ear. I looked back at the stupid device, ready to kick it, but the pounding of my heated flesh turned me away. I walked into the bathroom, starring in the mirror and pushing my hair back, and letting go of my ear. I saw the burning red color at the top, pulling a rag out of the drawer, I dipped it in the water holding it against my ear.

"You okay miss?"

"Yes, thank you." I took the cloth off and saw the ear a little less red. Nodding in approvable of my medical skills, I set the cloth down and turned to leave the bathroom.

"Alright time for school." I clapped my hands together and grabbed my bag, running down the stairs. I faltered hearing, _noises, _coming from down stairs. I started to move again, reaching the end of the stairs, I moved to walk throught the livingroom to the kitchen, but a spot of blonde and red hair haltered me. _Hell no! _I turned my head and picked up my feet, hoping they wouldn`t hear me, doubting they could hear me.

I reached the door and fiercly opened it, shutting as fast as I can, making me way to my awaiting baby, second baby. Sasuke gets mad when I call my car my baby over him. He can get so jealous sometimes, it`s so cute. I smiled at the first time I had called my car my baby around Sasuke, he practically killed my ba-car. I spotted her car outside as well, and I`m glad it`s actually a good distance from mine, don`t want skank on it.

The car roared as I turne it on, more of a purr. I smirked and put my shades on, getting in ma`mood. Ino would be proud. I moved the prndl, pronounced prindel. (Sweet LifeXD) It moved smooth and off I went, on my lovely way to high school. Yayness.

~School appeared in front of my eyes, the sun shining down on the glass ceiliing of the medical herb garden, reflecting back into the sky. Reaching up and smiling back to the sun as well. Unlike the rest of the students, everyone seems dead, or amost at least. I strutted my way into the school, the doors letting the cozy morning air in. I grinned at some of the guys watching me as I strutted in my school uniform, _and _styling green pumps with devil heels. Sakura would be jealous. Some girls watched with jealous, _envy_ in their eyes. My head shaking back and fourth at the enemy. Perhaps they don`t know they`re comimtting one of the seven deadly sins.

The pumps clicked and I let the be heard loud and clear passing Tsunade`s office, she always got pissed at my noisy foot wear. She prefers Sakura over mine, sometimes, usually when Sakura is wearing her converse. And not being a tennis-shoes fan, I f-ing love her convers, knee high, and just whoo! I turned to see if Tsunade would comment on my shoes, but a pair of brown eyes locked on mine, no real emotion in them.

I starred at the girl, she obviously is new, but she seems _familiar. _She turned away in a mere second, and I did the same, Tsunade probably busy. I let the girls face come to mind, trying to picture where I have seen her before, but racking threw it I found nothing. Not a idea or inspiration to my needed question. I let the shoes become quiet on the hard tile, hoping someone would show up soon. My friends must like to see me suffer all alone waiting for them to show up.

My french manicured nails tapped my locker as I waited, I really can`t wait for morning practices, I`d have something to do. I sighed as I opened my locker, looking at the aray of stuff on the side, making you believe my locker is bigger then it is. I mean a mirror, make-up, not alot, just a few things, a few past cards, but most of all pictures. I mean one`s from years ago, I smiled at all the memories, a few of Sakura in there, suprisingly compared to her newness. One of us when we were in middle school caught my eye, something buzzing in my head that I should catch on.

I sighed and pulled an aleve out of my bag, relieved I have one, all this morning thinking is hurting my brain. I closed my eyes, and listened as more foot steps became apparent in the hall. I grabbed my books and shut my locker, a pair of amrs encirlcing around my waist as the locker banged shut. I clenched my books to my chest, stiffening at the contact, only relaxing when a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Touche Ino." I smiled and turned around in the arms. Greeted with the boy uniform, black three-fourth sleeve shirt, and black pants, accompained by a green tie. Not bad for a public school, the boys would say the same thing about our uniforms though.

"Well, I`ve been here all alone for thirty minutes an-"

"That long?" I saw the playing of emotions in his eyes, teasing because he purposely let me be alone, and then sadness, regret for making me be here all alone _for that long _of time.

"Yes, actually." He nodded and gave me a kiss on the lips, his hands stealing the weight in my hands, and grabbing one of my two unoccupied hands, leading the way to class. Or a closest.

~I let the purr die down as I pulled in the juniors` parking area, getting a spot close to the doors. Seeing everyone walking in and chatting it up with their friends. I looked around as I shut the door, seeing known of mine, I gave myself a reassuring smiling before walking into the school. Ino told me I have a natural strutt, and I tried to keep it off before, not wanting the stares, but Ino said it was there anyways. I didn`t have people watching me as Ino does, but some people do watch me, boys and girls. Ino always rants about how the girls are envious and that they should be and not be, and blah, blah, blah.

My converse made litt noise on the tiled floors as I walked in the school, the mass of teenage body smell already seeping into the hallway. Frebreeze can only last so long. Everyone seemed interested in something, and I looked as I passed the office, one girl sitting in a chair caught everyone`s attention. Different conversations going on, most based on her being new, and that of normal new student conversations.

I gave one last glance as I walked passed, continuing on to my locker as the bell rang. I saw Ino and Kiba walking together, waving at them when they caught a glance at me, both of them waving back before they became engrossed in their own little world again. My heart felt happy for them, Ino had been ranting about how they were going back and fourth, but something seems to have brought them together. Perhaps it`ll be a good Tuesday?

My locker came into view, a tallish figure blocking my way to dial the comb. Giving me a true smile upon seeing me arriving towards him. I gave my own smile and sped up a little, finding my self enloped in strong arms, not too bulkish or strong, but enough you can see. I held onto his neck and felt my lips meet another pair, his hands moving down onto my lower back. I let go the same time he did, our eyes meeting, and sharing unspoken words.

He gave a light kiss on my lips, and both of us seperated, my hnads dialing the locker comb and himself leaning to the side, watching as I do so. I opened the bare locker, my self not putting anything up, unlike Ino`s locker, full of everything, or Naruto`s with picutres from his friends to pictures of ramen. I laughed pretty hard when I first saw it.

"I need to ask you when you can come over or such?" Sasuke had his face turned away from me.

"I`ll see what my father thinks, or when I have time." He nodded and grabbed my hand as he shut the locker for me, his hand reaching for mine, his own hand filled with his school stuff.

~I watched as some people blushed at my presence, wishing they could just get over their stupid crushes or whatever they have on me. Sakura sat down next to a blushing Ino, Kiba right behind her, and an empty desk next to him, right behind Sakura. My seat. I nodded to a few fellow classmates, guys that actually don`t hate me, only a few do, and then some just are scared of me.

I sat behind Sakura, my hand brshing against her tie, dragging up to her neck, her face becoming a shade of red. I smirked at her reponse, knowing it would get a reaction out of her. Ino gave a weak smile back to Sakura, probably from getting the somewhat same treatment from my bone-headed friend. Most the class filled in, and no police officers appearing, or Tsunade. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the officers to come in and start talking about something.

The last bell rung in all of our ears, Sakrua cursing at the stupid thing, apparently when you go to a prestigious school its not so loud and "untuned." What my girlfriend will say, and then she goes on about how she likes this one more, silly girl. Everyone became quiet as our teacher walked in, announcing we have a new student. My mind held little interest as the door opened again and someone walked in, whispers and such beginning around the room. Most seemed to contain that they had already saw her.

I decided to give a glance, unsure whether she would cause trouble or not, I looked up and my world stopped. I saw the eyes, and the hair, memories coming into my head. The headache starting, pink and brown mixing, her eyes found mine when I looked up again to double check. I felt everything leave the world, for the third time in my life, I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I hope to have the next chapter out on Monday or so, I was going to write, type more, but I don`t have the energy to do any more, so hopefully Monday! Thank you guys!**

**.s. Vote, sub, fave, vote, read other stories and all that please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

***Also some of you might not know, but this ~ is my way of changing P.O.V, its my symbol. I don`t like saying who`s it is sometimes because it can ruin it. Sorry if any of you were confused and did not know that.**

* * *

Sasuke has only blacked out two other times before thise time. The first, being when he was younger and got in the head with a basketball by his older brother, accident. The second time can be considered an accident or on purpose. Accident, because if he wouldn`t have been there he probably would`ve been fine, but on purpose casuse it was the shooters intention to hurt him when he came in.

_Flashback._

_The lightening streaked acroos the sky as a teenage boy ran down the road, his age not allowing him to drive yet. He ran faster knowing his parents would kill him for being home late, and himself already on thin ice didn`t want it to get any worse. His hands came to rub his eyes, the pouring ran running into him, his clothes sticking to them and making them weigh him down, his speed decreasing._

_The boy watched as a car went down the road, a drunken man swerving it around the dimly lit street, Sasuke staying out of the way and watching as he drove farther down the road. He stopped to catch his breath, the running and weight on him not helping him at all. He sighed and once again started his running, hitting a bottle on the way and making a loud crashing sound, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone in the neighborhood that would want to hurt him for distrubing them._

_His house came into sight, he slowed down and walked up the cracked cement path, noticing the unfamiliar car paked in his driveway. He shook his hair out as he reached the door, keeping his head down and pushing the door in, probably his worst mistake. A gun shot fired in the air, barely missing his head, looking up he saw a man with a gun pointed at him, his father standing right next to him. His eyes widened, watching as his father said words to the man, trying for him to put the gun down. His father must have said something that ticked him, because another shot fired, and Sasuke felt the blood oozing out of him, staining the already stained carpet beneath him._

_His father became enraged and attacked the man, knocking the gun down, Sasuke remembered his father shooting the guy in the leg and tossing him out. The only things he remembered before he blacked out a second time. He had woken up in the hospital, sharing the room with another. He had found his mother crying at his bed side, her hand clasped tight around his. His mother later explained that his father had almost overdosed, feeling guilty for Sasuke getting hurt, that was his rooom partner. His own father._

_Sasuke said or showed little when his mother told him about his father, his actions making him unable to work and needing constant doctor visits and medication. All the money his parents had saved up to get them out of the dump left for him, but his mother never showed anger, and neither did Sasuke. Understanding his father had done it for him,made him feel loved. Even if it was his fathers reasons he got shot in the first place, he never did learn why that man was at his house, and how his father got the drugs to OD._

_-_End.

His eyes flickered and closed, reopening and trying to adjust to the bright light, only to find it too much and shut again. He sighed at the annoyance and tried to think of how he ended up in such a bright room, and some stupid beeping sound ringing in his ears. One eye opened slowly and turned to the side, seeing if the light would be less, his one eye adjusting and the other opening, both starring off in the distance. The sound of the door sliding opened reached his ears, looking he saw a doctor or nurse come in. Smiling when they saw he had awaken.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke did nothing, but watch as she came closer to his bed, writing in her chart as she does so. It all seemed like too much for him to be in the hospital, he knows he has no reason to be here, and they shouldn`t waste the space on him.

"Not very talkative are we?" His mouth once again did not move, she wrote something down and it was probably about how he should get checked out for being a serial killer for his nontalkativeness. Her hand grabbed his hand and began looking it over, he just noticed the wound on it when she poked it a little rashly.

"Ow." She gave a cheap smile, and he had the urge to glare at her, wanting her to just disappear. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the stupid check up or whatever to be done and he can leave.

"Do you feel any dizziness or bad headaches?"

"No." She nodded, and wrote down his eyes boring into the chart, wanting x-ray vision to see all the possible things she could have written down about him.

"Very well then. You can leave in a half an hour, your cell should be somewhere, you can use it to call someone." She left and he looked around for the small device, seeing it sticking out from under the floor. _See how well you guys care about my stuff._ He thought over who he should call, he knew Sakura was worried about him, and expected him to call her as soon as he can, but he would have to explain why he fainted.

The dobe would ask questions too, he sighed and lokoed through his contacts, everyone being checked off for different reasons. He glared at his phone for not being able to give him a ride home. He checked the time on the phone, his mother would be getting ready for work soon, he couldn`t call her. He sighed again and looked up and down his contacts, picking Naruto for the fact he needed to leave. He could pay him off with ramen.

Can you come get me at the hospital?-Sas. The reply didn`t take long at all, the nurse coming in to give him his clothes back.

Ditching.-Naru Sasuke sighed, ever since Charlie Sheen did that whole winning thing, he always tries to make himself do the same, such as "ditching."

Hurry up then-Sas.

Yeah, yeah crabbypants.-Naru Sasuke set the phone down and took his clothes the nurse had left him, familiar with the layout, he went in the bathroom and put them on, ready to get out of here. After changing he grabbed his phone and left the room, checking out with the nurse and waiting, never getting the text message Naruto had send him when he went into the bathroom.

Bringin some1 2.-Naru.

(Sas. and Naru. were only there so you didn`t get confused they weren`t actually on the text message.)

~I sighed as I pulled into the hospital, Naruto had drug me away from school, saying he had to go pick up Sasuke and wanted me there too. I only agreed because he said we`dd be gone for one hour, nothing more. My father would kill me if he found out I skipped any hour, even study hour he would probably be mad. I got stuck in the back though, my head banging against the window when Naruto would hit a bump full on, not even dropping his speed. Brings back memories. Sasuke said he knew I was evil down deep when I told him what I did to Mesu.

The busy building`s entrance came into way, and Naruto slowed down, the security guard eyeing him as he got out and went into the building. Never being let out of the guard`s sight. He only was in for a few seconds before he came back out, Sasuke walking next to him, seeming pissed at him, Naruto holding his hands up in mercy. I watched as both opened their doors, Sasuke`s being shut with a loud bang. I let Naruto start the car, neither of them talking, I shrank back in my seat, and watched as the scene changed again, Naruto taking a different route then before.

Both stayed quiet the whole ride, Sasuke kept his eyes faced outside, and Naruto`s on the road, stealing glances at Sasuke every now and then. I felt like they didn`t even notice me, just stuck in the backseat. I looked out when Sasuke`s face tightened even more, seeing the whole scene changed. Instead of crowded pedestrian streets, and good looking stores, it became deserted streets, littered with bottles and other junk. Stores becoming boarded up buildings, most unable to tell what they had been before.

Naruto kept driving, and Sasuke made no different moves either, his eyes only straining close for a second before they would re-open and glare at the window. Houses came into view, the shadiest ones seemed to be the closest to town, farther we went, the somewhat better they got. Finally, Naruto pulled up in a driveway, the house seeming semi okay, enough it could hold itself.

I took it all, the one story of it, the dirtied up siding, that I couldn`t tell whether it was white or brown, perhaps yellow? The windows had little cracks in them, none of them seemed actuallly sturdy, but they weren`t bad compared to neighboring houses, and the mini porch looked like it could hold ten people, probably no more. Overall it looked nothing like the place I had dreamnt of, even the grass was cut down to a good size, everything screamed different, and I am grateful.

I didn`t even realize that the boys had left, Sasuke had left his door open for me, both of them standing outside the car and talking. I grabbed my bag, purse, and climbed out, my heel almost getting injected with a glass shard. I looked down again before I put my other foot down, making sure I stepped on nothing as I made my way to the guys. I seemed forgotten again, and I noticed a few neighbors peering at all three of us from windows, most of their faces unreadable from all the cracks masking them.

The roar of an engine, and a deep voice curse broke me from my investigating. Looking I saw Naruto`s car, barely, going back the way we came, and Sasuke starring straight at me.

~I looked at Sakura, she seemed confused on everything, she had been looking around when Naruto and me were talking she didn`t hear him say, "Okay leaving three seconds to get in the car Sakura!" I think he knew she was out of it. We both stayed there standing, looking at each other, she gave me a meek smile and I felt bad for not asking her to pick me up, she probably wants answers, and she deserves answers.

"Come on inside Sakura." She nodded her head, and I heard her shoes making a few noises on the distributed rocks on the pavement, noting that she is following me. I took me key out and unlocked the door, my father must have had to go to the doctor again. Sakura came in and looked around, I felt bad that I hadn`t even cleaned the place up a little bit, of what I could, everything is mostly stained.

"It`s cozy." I scoffed and she seemed taken back, she probably did mean it, but after living in this shithole it seemes anything, but cozy.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." I walked to the kitchen with herself following me, her shoes staying on, whether because she wants them on, or she saw the floor. She set herself down at the table, and I felt her eyes watching me as I started to take things out, making some pizza bagels for the both of us.

"Sasuke, why did you faint?" I stopped for a second, but continued with what I was doing, trying not to be obvious. Tell her the truth, or tell her something to comfort her?

"You know that new girl though? The one yesterday, I don`t know if you saw her, you fainted when she walked in, but she`s a real bitch." She didn`t even notice she answered her own question, I wonder if she forgot.

"Sasuke you still haven`t answered." I felt the more intense stare on my back and turned around, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I guess I was overtired, I was asleep from that time till about an hour or more ago." She smiled at me, the blushing on her cheeks, making my ego boost. I gave her another quick kiss and turned back around, a frown coming onto my face, I felt bad for lying to her, but it would be better she doesn`t know the truth. She seemed content with the answer, she got out her phone and started to text someone. Probably Hinata to say something to the principal about her absence.

I felt arms come around, and turned to see Sakura burying her head into my back, her body pressed against mine, it reminded me of the time we had gone only so far, everyone had thought we had gone all the way, Ino. It all went so far, but both of us decided to stop, Sakura said she wasn`t ready, and I didn`t want to rush anything at all. I smiled and grabbed one of her hands, bringing up and giving it a kiss, her giggling ringing in my back.

I could actually picture this scene later in life, both of like this, only in a better house. Sakura being what she wants to be, doctor, and myself being what I want to be, something successful, I really haven`t decided yet. Only the scene would also have little kiddy toys around and maybe Sakura will have a little bump instead of her flat stomach. The thought made me smile, and I held onto both of her hands, both of us holding onto together, the scene breaking when the timer went off. Both of seperating, a huge smile on Sakura`s face, and one on my own as well.

~I bit my bagel, pizza bage, and almost brunt my tongue. Grabbing my drink and chugging it down my throat, trying to get the heat ouf. Sasuke smirked at me across the table, a glare and blush appearing on my face at the same time. He brought my face to his, pulling on my hand, our lips meeting, and beginning to dance, his mouth only making my face hotter, but my tongue started to hurt less. I think he`s in one of his lovey-dovey moods today.

I smlied as we broke apart, my tongue feeling better, he leaned in more and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he sat back down and began munching on his food. Myself doing the same, wishing it wasn`t colder now, so we could possible have another "Cool Sakura`s Tongue Down," session. I smiled at him again, my mood seeming to soar. He gave another smile and I really wish that it could be like this everyday.

We finished our food around the same time, Sasuke a few minutes before me. We ended up on the couch and curled in each other`s arms, watching some weird movie that`s on. I leaned down on his shoulder, and felt his hand rubbing my back, slowly getting lower and lower. I felt myself blush, but didn`t stop the wandering hand, letting it go all the way to my lower back, I felt the hesitation, but it stopped there.

"Sakura, when do you have to be home?"

"My father`s out of town tonight." He seemed pleased by the smirk that came on his face, his hold becoming tighter on my body, becoming pressed right up against him. His scent filling up my nose, both of us must have had the same thought, because our lips locked again. The hesitated hand going down lower, lifting my legs and bringing them to straddle his waist. Our hands on each other like nothing could be any better, his hands exploring my whole body, my moans suppressed by his mouth.

I felt his mouth leave mine, a whiny moan beginning in my throat from the lost, a lust filled one exiting instead when his mouth attacked my neck, one of his hands working on getting my uniform top off. I tugged on his shirt wanting it off, as my buttons slowly became undone, his body pushing me down on the couch, his shirt off in a matter of seconds, the last button on mine being done, and the shirt came off. Joining his on the floor.

Our mouths connected again, my hands running threw his hair, his hands on my waist, one moving upwards, reaching my boob, and slowly pulling it. Our mouths broke for a single breath, a tiny moan leaving mine, as his hand didn`t stop moving. I felt his other hand going lower, reaching for the hem of my skirt.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" It all stopped, the lust, the passion, our mouths disconnected and looked at the intruder, but i guess you can`t call the owner of the house an intruder.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I told you I would get another chapter our, who knows when the next one will come out, Im kinda behind, I only got these down because of break. Thank you guys!**

**P.s. Vote, sub, fave, vote, read other stories and all that please.**


	5. Author Note

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here it is! An update! I know, my schedule was very busy, and it is practically over, but I can`t write 24/7, so please be aware of that. Please excuse all the grammar mistakes, I try my best, but I am not a proffesional. Oh, and I plan to take one day and go through all my stories and fix any mistakes, if you see any please do, I don`t catch them all.**

**Thank you to all who review, fav, sub, and all that! Love you guys!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot. **

* * *

The eyes opened wide, thier mouths hanging open in, ten flys could`ve flown in. The woman looked at the two on the couch, their clothes strewn around the room. Her face was set in a motherly way, but glaring at the half naked teens. Her eyes registered the pink haired girl most likely as her sons girlfriend, and also missing her top. Her own son, who's hands are still on the girls thighs, having no shirt on, the girls body keeping his exposed chest covered.

"Sasuke, I said I wanted to meet your girlfriend, but I didn`t mind almost finding you two having sex." Sakura`s face became crimson, pulling herself away from Sasuke she began putting her shirt on the best she could, holding it to her body so she wouldn`t flash the older women. Sasuke made no move to move, and stayed laying down on the couch, looking up at his mother.

"I thought you would be gone."

"No excuses. And even then, I would prefer not to sit on a couch my son had sex on." Sakura kept her face down, staying out of the famly arguement, she felt intimidated by the older women, even though she knew she really had nothing to fear. But, something about Sasuke`s mother made her feel as though she does have to have some fear.

"Yes, mother." Sasuke sat up, stretching hisi arms, Sakura took a peek to look, but looked back down, ashamed she would think such things as that after what has just happened.

"And you are?" The women finally turned to Sakura, letting her get a good look at her. She had the same hair color as Sasuke`s, only longer, and more feminine, her body was about the same height as Sakura`s, around 5'6'', and she probably had the same slim build Sakura has. Her outfit left Sakura confused though, she had not on any uniform, and her clothes didn`t seem to be something anyone would wear to work. Just a dark pair of jeans and a black top, with heels.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura finally met the woman's eyes, shaking her hand, before she looked back down, afraid of what she would say. Whore? Slut? Leave and never see my son again? The fears wrapped around her mind, and she even missed what Mrs. Uchiha had said.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" She shook her head, and felt that she did another thing wrong, her mind started to waunder, but she brought it back in, not wanting to repeat what happened mere seconds ago.

"You are staying for dinner correct? I would love to fully get to know you, and in clothes as well." Sakura watched as she laughed a little, almsot as a school girl would.

"Yes, if you don't mind Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, not at all. And call me Mikoto please." She gave a warm smile to Sakura, gesturing for her to follow Sasuke after a few seconds

~I waved to Mikoto as we walked towards the hall, my eyes scanning every inch of the house I have't seen. Sasuke stood infront of me, his body stiff and rigged, I know something is bothering him, but I know he doesn't want to bring it up with his mother around. Which, I heard her shoes tell that she was moving, the heels hitting the kitchen tile. I heard them pause, and soon a crunching sound resounding in the hall. She probably stole our food.

I starred around at the hall. Just plain white, it looked recently painted, a simple stand and vase before Sasuke`s door. I put my nose to the flowers, but only smelt the decaying of their beauty. I frowned, but knew it was none of my business to say anything. I walked into the behind Sasuke. taking everything in. I figured it would be bad, but it wasn`t _that _bad.

He had a simple, black bed set, two pillows looking used, very used. His carpet was obviously put through alot of strain, and damage, the color between brown and blue, some spots appearing between those two and green as well. His windows were probably the only thing that seemed more update then the rest, I bet they called Hanson's. His walls had once been a bright wide, but faded of course, a good half covered with posters of different things. I felt proud he had no women on any of them. His desk was covered with books and notebooks, and the rest of the space unused or filled with different objects.

And, despite all the unnewity and pooish style of it, I liked it. I finally brought my self back and found Sauske starring at me, his brows pushed together.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have looked around, I know how bad it looks."

"I think its fine Sasuke. I like it." He seemed surprised by my last statement, his eyes opened a little wider, and his mouth became a gaping fish, only for a minute before he turned around and opened a door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I had no idea what I did wrong, but yet he seemed so mad at me for just saying that. I sighed again, and sat down on the bed, the springs making my butt hurt a little, but it would probably be warm and familiar Sasuke.

~I leaned against the door for a second, running a hand through my locks. I looked up at the ceiling, seeing the chips and missing pieces. What had Sakura seen when she looked at it? She said she liked my room, but really, how could she? The thing was a diaster, screaming poor all over it. How could she, someone of wealth, comfort, and anything they want, think that shithole was okay?

I shook my head and moved a foot before I hit the toilet, sititng down and resting my head in my hands. This is why I had never wanted her to meet my parents. I knew what she would see, a bad house, a bad rooms, bad this bad that, nothing in this house is good. It probably looks worse then her doghouse would if she had one. The dog would probably have unlimited hot-water unlike me.

I scraped my head with my hands again, pushing through a little harder. Sakura really does seem to like. I guess I should just live with it.

"Ugh." I kept my head down, determining what I could do, the whole day has made me rethink everything. Sakura is amazing, and I can say I love her, but it would just be so much easier if I went out with someone like me, broke. Or perhaps if I had more money? But, phhh, like that`ll ever happen. And what if she finds out about -

"Sasuke! Your mother says she wants us to have lunch with her."

"Okay. Give me a minute." I stood up and flushed the toilet, wishing my worries and everything on my mind would flush down like the water does. I waited for it to clog, but it didn`t. I sighed a little, before I opened the door, greeted with a blinding white smile and sparkling green eyes. I gave her my own smile, pecking her on the cheek, not wanting my worries to be on her. I pulled her in for a hug and noticed the feel of material on my hands instead of her bare, creamy skin.

I looked down and saw what I had pulled. Black fabric. I pushed her away a little, still keeping an arm around her. She had put on one of my old hoodies while I had been being a little baby in the bathroom. I took her in once again, the too-big hoodie on her, and the name Sasuke on the heart, and if I turned or looked behind her I would see my old familiy symbol.

"Is it okay?"

"It looks perfect on you." Her weary smile vanished and she gave me a hug, the real smile coming back on.

"We better go before your mom yells at us."I nodded, and she began dragging me down the hall, I would say she already knows where to go, but in this size of a house. You only have one way to go.

* * *

"So, Sasuke tells me you want to be a doctor?"

"Mhm. I hope to go to KCU." Sakura gave a dazzling smile, I caught my moms look as she turned to me. I knew what she was thinking. I looked down at my food once again, my mother had told me earlier that my father wanted to visit an old friend since he feels better, and she dropped him off earlier.

"That`s a wonderful school to attend for medical." I saw my mom give the line, itself completely true. She had always wanted to their, planning to be a nurse, had almost gone their.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, what do you do for a job?"

"Me? Oh, I just work as a secretary for an office building ."

"That always sounded like an interesting job, having to know everything about someone else." My mom made no indication that she didn't like Sakura's comment, she almost seemed pleased by what Sakura had said.

"You know Sakura, I'm really glad Sasuke decided to go out with you." Both mine and Sakura`s faces heated up, my mother giving a dazzling smile to the both of us. I said a silent pray while it seemed we all stayed like.

"Well, Sasuke you haven't said anything?"

"I wanted you two to get to know another, I know both of you perfectly well." My mother laughed, and Sakura sent me a smile, both of them returning to their earlier conversations, ignoring them. Wishing I could ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

* * *

He watched as the rain thudded down on the windows, he could hear it on the roof, and if he listened enough he thought he could hear a leak, but he ignored that sound, not wanting to find a leak. He sighed, tired of waiting for his blossom to get out of the bathroom, only he begun to hear laughing coming from the hall. Turning he saw long pink and black hair mixing together, a giggle fit in full swing.

He gave a small smile, trying to make his feelings go away as much as possible. They finally came out of the hall, giving him a smile as well. He watched as they moved over towards the wall, still talking about something. His mother began speaking to him, and he focused on her.

"Sasuke its really bad out, taking my car instead of your bike." He nodded and went over to grab her eyes, his mother talking to Sakura once again.

"Ready to go?" He asked as they finally stopped talking and looked at him when he began moving back towards them, keys in hands.

"Mhm, thank you for everything Mikoto."

"Oh your welcome dear. Sasuke, if it gets really bad stay at Sakura`s or something." Sasuke nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the head, leading Sakura into the garage. Seeing her put her, his, hood up as the garage opened and let the lightning and thunder in. He gave her a quick kiss on the head before he got into his mother`s car, Sakura gettting in as well.

The car smelt of nothing else, but the air freshener. Sakura found it a little weird, but figured that Mikoto just liked clean scents. The engine roared, the somewhat new car, giving a nice hum, the leather interior holding onto the sound and temperature. Sasuke put the windshield wipers on and pulled out, closing the door behind him.

The ride stayed silent, Sakura felt like something had been up with Sasuke lately, ever since they had gotten into his house, and gotten over their little, uh, mishap. Sakura felt the need to break the silence, asking him when they stopped at a red light, the rain coming down harder, and the visability becoming less and less.

"What's bothering you Sasuke?" She put her head on his shoulder, even though she knew it wasn`t the smartest thing, she felt the need to be near him.

"Nothing, Sakura, just tired." She looked him in his unmeeting eyes, watching as he focused on the road and began driving again. She sighed and pulled away towards the window, she saw him look at her, but felt that he didn't deserve her being near him. The rest of the ride stayed silent, both basking in their emotions. Sakura would occasionally turn towards him, wanting to say something, but she would remember and stop before anything could come out.

They pulled into her long driveway, the rain becoming inpossible to see through. Sasuke barely stopped before he hit one of the bushes, his eyes showing sheepness. Sakura gave a smile before she reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips, turning the car off for him.

"Stay here Sasuke. It's too bad out." He gave no real reply, just a nod, before he opened the door, making a run for her porch. Watching as his blossom put the hood of the hoodie up and then ran for her porch. He knows he doesn`t need to lock it, but he still needed, the lights flashing for a mere second. She took her silver key, real silver, and put it in the lock, Sasuke could only watch, he knew no one would ever try to break into Sakrua's house, but he knew alot would try to break into his house or any by him.

"Come on, I`ll get you something to change into." The house was dark. He could hear Sakura flipping a switch, only to find it not working, and giving a few cuss words. The house felt creepier with no lights and no one else in it. Sasuke listened for Sakura, feeling the need to follow her around in the night light.

"Sakura. Sakura!"

"What?"

"I'm coming down." He hadn`t even noticed she had gone upstairs, he made his way through the house, listening to her voice, knowing the livingroom is only a little ways away from the stairs that she would be coming down. He sat down, on something, waiting for her to come back down. Finally, he saw her shadow move.

"Sakura, right here." He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him.

"Sasuke!" The shriel made his ear drum ring, but he still held onto her tightly.

"Yes?" She sat on his lap, he could feel the clothes in her hands, probably her dads, and those would be big on even him.

~I snuggled into Sasuke`s chest, his hand moving the clothes out of my palms. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, I felt safe in his arms in the dark mansion. I decided I would ask him, and get an answer. I snuggled closer, bringing my mouth to his ears.

"Sasuke, tell me what is wrong."I felt him stiffen again, and hugged his neck, ready to ask again.

"Sasuke. Tell me." I growled out to him, pulling his hair a little.

"Sakura. Its nothin-" I bit his ear, his mouth deciding to continue and take another choice of words," its just that you shouldn`t be with me, I feel like you should be with some hot shot, rich guy, up and in the know like you are." He`s telling _me, _who I should date?

"And why the hell would you have a say in who I could date!"

"Sakura! Get it through your skull. It's obvious! I can`t do anything for you, I can`t provide for you!" He screamed in my face, pushing me off his lap.

"And who said I wanted that! The last guy I had practically raped me!" I felt the tension in the air, both our faces aimed at each other.

"I have nothing for you Sakura. Don`t act like you liked my house. I know its a shithole! My whole life is a shithole! My father is good one minute and then bad the next! My mom over works herself! And I don`t even have my brother anymore! And what do you have? A mansion, a fully healthy father? A car anyone would want?" His voice echoed in the house, his breathing comingn out labored and making the hair have puffs in it.

"So I'm shitty?" I looked him straight in the eye, his face giving away nothing, but his blank fcae.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura what? I really did like your house Sasuke! It may be a shithole, but I can tell its a place you love one way or another!" We kept quiet for awhile, not even our breathing being heard.

"You know what? One way or another I do not love that house Sakura. My dad almost died in that house, my brother died _because _of that house. So know I don`t love it!" His maniac laugh echoed around the house, giving me goosebumps.

"Sasuke- I didn't kno-"

"Of course you didn`t know! You know nothing! You didn't, don't think about what others feel! My mom was going to go to KCU, but she couldn't, and you go on and on about!" Water started to form in my eyes, Sasuke`s face completely stone cold.

"Sasuke-Sasuk- I-I, why this all of a sudden?" I tried to make it come out strong, but it came out weak, whiny sounding. He didn't answer, just turn around and run. I starred at his back, well resounding footsteps, only for a second before I chased after him. Seeing his outline form in the opened door, the rain coming down harder. I ran out the door, following his figure. I watched as the lights came on, the engine humming, I started waving my hands, the rain soaking through my clothes.

I yelled and screamed as he backed up, almost hitting something else. I could only make out the cars lights, watching as they headed down the driveway, my soaked body standing and watching. I felt the water hit my cheeks, only flowing from my eyes and not the clouds. I took no mind of the rain, and just fell down,straight down into a huge puddle. Just sitting their with my head down, listening as I made light splashing noises.

* * *

His head thudded as the rain thudded on the wind-shield. He knows he shouldn`t be on the road, nothing but lights can be seen in the rain. He sighed and rested his head no his hand thats resting on the windows side. He felt horrible for what he said to Sakura, he doesn't know where all the emotions came from, although he knew they were true, but they werent't true about Sakura, well in the terrible way. He sighed again and looked around, barely making out a road sign. He nodded to himself, knowing his mother would be royaly pissed if he came home in this weather.

He turned down the street, trying to keep the houses in sight, but failing. He could go home, he`s only five to ten minutes away, but his mother would be really piss. He noticed the intersection, and almost punched the steering wheel, he had gone too far. Making a U turn, he turned back around, slowing down and paying attention. Both to the houses and sidewalks, knowing this neighborhood, and that its worse then his, people will come out of nowhere and take anything.

There. The house came into his sight, his own car slowing down and turning into the driveway. He watched as a shadow moved in the window, a girl for sure. He thought it over in his head once more, he could go back to Sakura's, but then what? Get in another fight? No, they need to cool down first. Sasuke got out of his car, not even bothering to put his head up, making his way to the door, the person already opening it as he approached.

"Sasuke?"

"I need to stay the night Ami." Those familiar brown eyes locked on him, widening in surprise before they went back down. The head nodding and letting him, closing off the rest of the world.

* * *

**Yay! Oooh, what to happen, what to happen, but don`t worry updates come sooner now that its summer! Hopefully, at least for awhile! Hope you liked it! **

**P.S please vote, fave, sub, read other stories, and all that. Thank you.**

**~Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next chapter is!Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a professional, so please excuse them.**

**Thank you for any reviews, subs, and favs! I love you guys! Heart.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

******Important, very much so! Please read the bottom, especially if you want to know about an update you could have on _any _story.**

* * *

His eyes took in the new, but familiar and old livingroom. Seeing the couches and chairs as they were time ago, and the same old wallpaper, but a more modern t.v in place of the ancient one that had once occupied the same spot. Her body he noticed had changed little as well, perhaps a little more weight in the stomach area. Her hips swung in front of him, leading him to the couch.

"So, anything to eat?"

"No." Ami frowned, but went into the kitched anyway, Sasuke kept his hands folded into each other, thinking over what had happened in the last thirty minutes. Making Sakura happy, making Sakura want to kill him. He knew he'd be dead tomorrow, whether from Sakura, her friends, or his friends, or even worse, all three of them put together. He sighed and leaned into his hands, spreading out like eagle wings and letting his forehead rest against them.

Ami came back out with a mug in her hands, also noticed her face seemed to have more make-up on all of a sudden. He dismissed it and figured she was planning to go out before he came, and just finished her final touches.

"So, why are you here?"

"It's raining to hard for me to drive all the way home."Sasuke's eyes didn`t stray from the t.v, watching as it lit up and came to life, giving the dull a room a faint glow.

"Well, you are more then welcomed to stay here." His body felt something brush against an arm, but figured she was getting more comfortable and merely brushed it. The silence ate him up, it felt like it was trying to make him feel even more guilty then what he already does about Sakura. Something, another sound caught his ears, moving, rustling of clothes. He turned his only for his lips to be blocked.

Ami had pushed his body onto the couch, her lips locked tight onto his, but Sasuke no move to support or end it. She had caught him completely off guard, he knew she had feelings for him, but shouldn`t they have gone away by now? His hands came up to her hips, trying to pry her body off of his. Her hands at the same time locking onto his still wet shirt, Sasuke biting on her lip to make her let go.

Her body moved off his a little, a hand holding the slightly bleeding lip. Her eyes widening when she moved her finger into her eye view and saw the red on her hand. Sasuke watched as she did it all, almost as if she's innocent of not kissing him. His heart sunk deeper than his stomach, willingly or not he had practically cheated on Sakura. He should've just gone home.

"Why, why did you kiss me Ami? You know I have a girlfriend!" His voice came out harsh and bitter, a tone he had never really used with her before.

"I-I-I. I know. I just, couldn't stop myself. You never actually gave me a chance." Her eyes fell down and starred at his stomach, little tears forming in her eyes, but not wanting to flow down her skin. Sasuke shook his head, he really should've gone home.

"And you definitely won't get on now, I'm going. I hope you don't plan on talking to me again." Ami's eyes widened as he pushed her off him, lifting himself up and finding his own way out. It was like a video stuck on reply for her, just repeating over and over, never ending. It happened all those years, both had agreed, but this time, she did it. All by herself. Her body shook as the door shut, an engine starting up loud, and dimmering as her tears fell.

* * *

I felt the rain becoming lighter, my back only being hit in certain spots and in a lighter sense. The puddle under me still. All the water drained out of my body, sitting on the surface of everything, the ground, my clothes, my skin, my face, all just sitting there. I don't even know why I'm still out here, by now I'll probably get sick, and my father will be yelling at me for stupididity, ready to kill Sasuke at the same time.

I kept my head down, even as my neck became stiff and feelingless. I looked up when I heard an engine, hoping it would be Sasuke, but no luck. I saw the mercedes make the turn towards me. The vehicle only slowed down for parking, not for Sakura. My eyes widened as the monster vehicle from my point on the ground came towards me. It all seemed to go in slow motion, my wide eyes watching, the car squeaking, my okay life flashing before my eyes! The sound of yelling brought me out of it. Looking up to find my father red faced yelling at me, his hands going which ever way.

"Are you stupid Sakura? What the hell are you doing out here? Look at you you`re gonna get sick! Why are-" And the yelling went on and on, finally he seemed ot stop, his face still beating red, and I could imagine how high his heart rate must be right now.

"Dad, I, can we go inside?"

"Yes, but you are not off the hook young lady!" I meekly nodded and grabbed his hand as he helped me up. My feet slipping and sliding in the big mud puddle, a Sakura shape knees dent printed in it. I turned away and looked towards the house, the door still open. Oh, shit.

"Sakura? Why is the door open?"

"The wind?" I gave a cheesy smile and watched my father shake his head, opening the other door and walking in that way, trying to avoid walking through the puddle that had formed on our corridor floor.

"I'll get a towel, you go take a hot bath."

"Yes father." I walked farther down hall, reaching the steps and heading up them, getting halfway before I took my phone out, or tried to . Both my pockets empty. I had it earlier, and I would have seen it on the ground downstairs.

"Oh shit."

"Sakura, language."

"Yes dad." I did not drop it outside, when it was pouring rain, and there is no dry land? I so did. I sighed and headed back up the steps.

The water steamed the room, mirrors fogging up from the heat. I thought I caught some sickness earlier when I sneezed, but I have yet to sneeze again, it must have been a loop-hole sneeze. The bubbles began too visible over the porcelain tub, my hand turning the shining silver knobs to turn the water off. My towel fell down to the ground, blending in with the other white tiles.

My body sank in, a slight too hotness to the water, but nothing I couldn't shimy into. I let my muscles relax and leaned back against a bath pillow, feeling the bubbles move and morph to me. The feeling of pure bliss reached my mind, everything seemed to not matter, almost a fake high off of a hot, soothing bath. I sighed and lifted a leg up, as they do in movies, you know when the dasmel is in the bath and lifts her leg up and starts singing. Only I can't sing, so no song to go with the leg lift.

I let the anger and confused feelings towards Sasuke disappear as I focused on the bubbles, my mind drifting off. When he had left the rain started to pelt down hard, beyond blinding, I would know. I hope he got somewhere safe, home. His mom was so nice, and pretty, I wish I could have met his dad though. The weirdest thing I thought though, well, only weird thing, was the picture of Sasuke and some other boy, both looking younger. When I first found it in his room, I had no idea who it could be, an old friend, maybe?

But now? Most likey his brother. The one he had been yelling at me about. I didn`t even now he _had _a brother! I didn't know his mom had attended KCU! I didn't know his dad has good and bad days! Why the hell had he started yelling at me? My body slumped against the porcelain tub, making a splash, and sending the water and bubbles around the area.

Everything seemed to be hanging on a line, something would be hanging up perfectly, all fine and wrinkle free, but than something comes and blows them down. Or ripping them down, the once wrinkle free items becoming wrinlked, the pins finally giving away, dirting. Sasuke's the one pulling them down though, or something in him.

My body started to shiver as the water temperature began to drop, the once eighty-ninety water becoming sixty fast, and still dropping!

The water turned and churned as it went down, forming a little mini water-tornado. The mud from earlier, following it down, I didn't even realize that I _had _mud on me. But it washed away too, all just going down and down. Maybe I should event a bath and shower that the water goes up! Maybe, that would make everyone happier, all their troubles would go up, and not sinkingly down.

My feet made slight sounds on the wettened tile, the mirror fogged up. My hand wiped it and I laughed at how my hair had become, my turning and dunking making the locks go into one another, but the humidity from the steam in the room making it all fuzz up a little. I gave a small smile, wishing that it could be bigger and more alive, especially not a small smile because my hair become awkward.

* * *

My mood slightly lightened when I found that the maids had washed my favorite sweats and Sasuke`s hoodie, allowing me to bask in the feeling off soft clothes, and Sasuke. His scent seems to be rootted into the fabric. I tried to call him, but no signal, although in an odd way, that raised my hopes. It means that he might not be ignoring me. Weird. Confusing. Yes.

Nothing new.

The rain had steadied out since I was soaking in my own misery, and lightning only flashing every so often. I'm in a way, glad we don't have a dog; I remember hearing and reading about how dogs get so scared from storms. Hiding in weird places, breaking things, and possibly dying if something bad happens and they're to scared to move. That would be the worse, loosing your dog because of a storm. Mother nature on her period.

The lightning striked in the window, lighting my sillhouette onto the wall. A tree branch creaking around my body, a gust of wind picking up and blowing the limbs around, the windows shaking. I paused to look out, and around, creeped out by what seemed to be unnatural silence? I finally listened and notice, _nothing_, not one little tap, even the rain seems to be silent.

My body shivered, those little nagging thoughts swirling around. Go back up? Or, go down?

Maybe, he went to bed?

The air became cold, colder, as if I am the _only living thing_ in the house. My common sense told me to go back up to my room, stay in their, and wait; but that little nagging voice told me somewhere inside me told me that I should go down, see.

See, see what?

The steps for once in their life seemed to echo creakily, every step watched, and heard. I felt more chills as I entered downstairs, listening for anything. My feet made the last two steps, coming into the livingroom. I opened my eyes fully, coming away from the ground, into the darkness of the house, barely lit.

The lightning striked, illuminating the luxurious room, all the furnishings coming to life, their arms and cushions looking like monsters, ready to take any victims. I saw it, the lightning, striking it perfectly.

* * *

His head stayed unmobile in his hands, their palms pressed into his cheeks. His eyes starring out into the darkness, the wet, cold, blissless place no one would want to be uncovered. He remembered Sakura, her body falling to the wetening ground as he pulled out. Surely the foolish girl would have been wise and gone inside soon. Wouldn't she?

He had left Ami's area as fast as he could, the car going way too fast for the weather that had been out, _is, _out, although in a strange way, it seems calmer than earlier. He could hear the faint ring of telephone, one surely that needed to be replaced sooner than later. All the wires too probably. He could hear his mother picking it up and speaking into it, her voice light as a feather with the other noises.

He kept going over thing in his head, what to do next? He had feelings for Sakura, strong ones, nothing he's ever felt before; but he felt as if she does deserve better, she would support _him, _the guy. It sounds sexist, but that's just how he feels it should be. Sure, he knows Sakura wouldn't want to be up on a pedestial every second 24/7, but he would like to buy her nice things, and take her out to fancy restaurants that women want to go, and can brag to their friends about.

The soft voice of his mother's ended, leaving an empty space in the house. He had gone straight into his room once he had gotten home, parking his mother's car in the garage and shutting it before everything could get wet. He had blown right by his mother, not even acknowleding her concerned face. He felt another guilt mark added to his soul. How many did that make? And just in one day?

"Sasuke?" Sasuke raised his head out of his hands, his mother standing in his open doorway, nothing on her face. Had something, _gone wrong?_

"Yes, mother?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Naruto and his parents will probably be coming over soon, their house lost power, and they need somewhere to stay, so I invited them over? That's okay right?" Truthfully, he didn't mind them coming over, Naruto's his best friend, and his parents have always been fond of them, he thought of them as second parents. And, if he even said it wasn't okay his mother would just ignore him and still have them come over.

"Of course mother." He got off his depressed ass and walked to her, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good, I'll be in the livingroom." He nodded, and proceeded back to his sulking self. The clock seemed to echo, every litltle tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Something came over him. A cold, haunting feeling, making his spine shiver. He opened his eyes to look for something, someone in the window, but nothing. The wind had picked up, yet as he sat there, he could feel it. Something wrong. Bad. Something that shouldn't be happening.

The phone rang.

* * *

Her eyes saw the glint of the handle. The stainless steel shining in the pure light. Her eyes stayed on the handle, and missed the shooter in the time she starred at it. She saw the barrel focused on someone, a person, her dad! She could barely make out his shape, his hands held up in a surrender, body slumped into a chair, his favorite. The gun holder payed no mind to Sakura, that or not seeing her in the darken house, Sakura couldn't make out their shape.

Her eyes widened as it all happened in slow motion, another flash of lightning coming down, the room becoming darker even as the bright light came in through the windows. It all happened.

Slow.

Slow.

_Nothing._

* * *

**Sorry this has come out sooo late! I started, then I lost all my motivation! So, blah nothing came out, and now I got it back. Yes, it is kinda short, but that is because I had to build up to the next chapter, that will take a while to come out. **

**And, and, I have a new one-shot idea coming out in the mean-time! A high school/college mix, as you voted for. And, I'm hoping to start a early 1900s fic once B. comes to an end shortly. Okay.**

**Oh, and I plan to take on day and go through all my stories, fixing all my mistakes, if you see one feel free to tell me so I can fix it. I hope this Friday I can do this.**

**You guys have reached the review goal I set! You actually went over it, but with me being on hiatus for a while I couldn't tell you reached it, but you did! So, I have set the new one on my profile if you wish to look, you can start reviewing on the story you wish to update. It can be any story, a one shot, chapter story, complete or incompleted, except Pool Boy/Clash of Histories because it would wreck the story. Sorry guys. So please start reviewing for that. End not decided yet, but review for it please!**

**P.S Read other stories, fav, sub, and all that please and thank you!**

**~Chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Please ignore all grammar or spelling mistakes, I try my best, and one day I hope to have time to fix them all.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they are most appreciated! Love you guys!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Only plot.**

* * *

Her eyes watched as it all happened, her father begging and praying on the chair, a few light sounds coming from the person standing before her with a gun.

A gun in her home.

Something she's never, ever had to deal with. The silver of itself reflecting the lightning as it flashed, she could actually try to see the person, but her eyes would only focus on the gun and her father, they couldn't seem to go any farther, even when she willed them to do so. Could she truly look at the face and be able to see someone she knows, loves? Her mind raced thinking Sasuke, but, something, told her it wasn't him in any way.

She just stood and watched, as the person spit at her father, some words coming out that she couldn't make out. Her spine stayed chilled as she watched it all happen, the gun raising a tad bit, perfect aim becoming, the finger ready to add a little, pressure, and bang! Gone, but she doesn't want that "bang" at the end, she wants her father at the end of it. She stayed put as the finger tensed, watching, all she could do.

Sakura's father muttered a few words, he sounded like he was praying, something her father had never done before. It pissed who ever off though, one kick to the leg and her father hushed. His words becoming meer whimpers in the storm. She counted, in ten seconds she would yell to the gun holder. Pretend she had already called the police.

One,

two,

three,

four,

five,

six, her eyes closed and she counted down a little faster.

five,

four,

three,

tw-

It rang throughout the whole house. She saw the blue light with her eyes closed. One might have thought it was a transformer blowing, but no it was a gun be shot, at her father. Sakura opened her eyes and looked, seeing her father's body now uneffortessly laying on the chair, a pool of darkened liquid coming out of his head, blood.

Her eyes watered as she covered her mouth, wanting to scream for father, to come back to her. The shooter stood there, just looking at the body, Sakura felt disgusted of that person. Coming into her home and shooting her father!

"Y-you bastard!" The anger that had built up in her body finally erupted, the shooter stiffening and turning around to meet Sakura's blazing, tearful eyes. The shooter took one look, and ran. Sakura watched as the person ran down the hallway, she could hear their shoes pounding on the wooden, and could finally hear the door close.

She took one hesitant step forward, wanting to imagine her father really isn't there, on his favorite chair, dead. Her body moved forward sluggishly, her hands around her body as if they wanted to keep her warm. The chill still lingers in the air, she wants Sasuke to be the one wrapping his arms around her, not her own arms.

One foot away.

Eight inches.

There.

Her eyes watered and she nearly threw up at the sight. Her father's body up close became a mess of strewn head parts, his once nice eyes gone, and all that he had once known gone. Sakura wondered if since his brain is gone, if he died forgetting who he was? He was clearly dead, and most likely dead on impact. His body slumped against the chair, Sakura could close her eyes and see her father sleeping peacefully.

Sakura knew she should call the police, but her body and mind couldn't take anymore of anything. Her knees gave out, digging her hands into her father's pants side, letting everything come out. The stress of life, Sasuke and her earlier today, her father dying. Her sobs echoed in the now empty house, her father gone. Only her left.

_"Cogi qui potest nescit mori." _She whispered into the dark, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. No lightning strikes. Just pure darkness, the rain pouring harder, as if it was crying with her about her father. Any good mother, like the one she had, one craddled their child no matter the age if their father died, crying with the child.

Sakura has no mother to do so, and she cries alone. Can her mother be the one making the rain come down stronger? Crying with Sakura in her own way. The tears stopped, and she sat there, head against his knee. The cops needed to be called, they would all ready be mad enough, why make it worse.

Her body creaked as it rose up, her face tear caked, but she made no move to wipe them away. Her legs slowly carried her to the phone on the other side of the livingroom, away from her father. For once, she's glad the phone is so far away, she would probably be unable to say anything if she had to stare at her father's body while talking.

She never noticed that the invader had run out of the house without running into anything, and had no trouble even getting out of the mansion.

* * *

Mikoto watched the eleven o'clock news on her old comfy couch, in a navy pair of sweats and white t-shirt from back when she was in high school. Sipping some tea, and listening to all the economy facts. She saw Sasuke come home pissed, and she decided against it to ask. He needed time to calm down like his father, he'd probably come say goodnight soon.

She watched as the red "breaking news" bulletin came on. She heard footsteps coming towards her from the hall, her eyes still glued to the screen as the reporters were saying how someone's been shot, and a house, mansion appearing on the screen. She felt Sasuke behind her, and his body stiffen as the picture became displayed, a bunch of sirens lights below, and helicopter lights shining on the mansion.

"Yes, a forty year old man was shot at his own mansion in Upper Konoha. One shot to the head, dead on sight, and believed to be dead on impact. The man is Hoshi Haruno, a big time business owner, and has been widowed for some years, with a daughter, who called it in."

Sasuke watched as the reporter kept going on and on about the details, usually they would spice things up a little, but this,this seemed completely true. He didn't even grab his phone or coat before he ran the ten feet to the garage door and slamming it shut behind him, hoping on his bike, before he even opened the garage.

Mikoto had listened to her son's breathing become ragged as the man was reporting, she had caught on when the reporter said "Haruno," she could bet she wouldn't see her son for the night. She sipped the last sip of tea, watching as she saw the headlights of Sasuke's bike come out of the garage, racing onto the road. She would usually chatise him about it, but it seems the wrong time to do so.

She turned the t.v off as the reporter said he would report back as soon as they found out more, and could get ahold of the daughter to ask questions. She has a feeling the reporter or anybody really besides the cops will get to talk to Sakura once Sasuke gets there. She sighed and set the remote back down, getting up and turning off the lights. Ready for bed, praying for Sakura, and hoping she'll be able to wish the girl the best tomorrow, and a stay here if she wished.

* * *

Sasuke saw the siren lights before he even got around the curve, seeing all the helicopters above with their channel signs on them, reporters trying to get info from anybody they could. One even gave him a glance one he parked, but noticed he merely pulled up and would know little about it. He watched as the cops started putting up crime scene tape, shooing reporters away from the door. He could see the puddle that Sakura had been sititng in when he left.

Sakura.

His feet marched him up to the door, the cops more worried about a reporter who is getting a little ansty. He practically made it through the door until one noticed him and grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. With the little lighting he could see uniform and badge clearly, and the age of his face and body, mid forties most likely.

"You got a reason to be going in their sonny?" Sonny?

"I would think so since my girlfriend's fathers been shot." The cop looked unamused, almost as if the thought he should get a raise for having to deal with "little kids."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Scram." Mr."Sonny" tried to scare him off with a glare, but Sauske just gave him one of his own, telling the cop to try something, which might not have been the bestest idea, but he had to see Sakura, now.

"You want proof? Go ask!"

* * *

I nodded to another question that the sherriff asked me, he personally asked all his cops to not bother me at all. He was the only one to questin me. I'm glad too. He's a old guy, around sixty probably, but with features that show kindness, and badassness as well. The cops had come pretty fast after I called, and the news people followed shortly after.

He had decided to question me in the kitched, hoping I would be a little more comfortable, besides the fact that sirens were on the other side of the curtain, and a news copter light would shine through every now and then. I had told him my story, and he didn't seem upset or mad when I told him that I had stood and watched for a few minutes, he told me instead that was normal in that situation.

I gave a bitter smile as a cop buzzed in about some guy trying to get in, claiming to be my boyfriend, again. He shook his head and walked to the door, leaving me in my dark thoughts. I practically fell asleep until I heard a familiar voice scream outside the house.

"You want proof? Go ask!" Go ask. Go ask. Sasuke! My feet hit the floor before my mind even knew what I was doing, I ran past the sheriff, hearing him call my name as I ran towards the door. Sure enough, my lovely Sasuke is arguing outside the door with some cop. His hair messed up, a simple, wrinkled, black shirt on his wonderful chest, and checkered pajama bottoms, navy blue. He so doesn't know the navy and black rule.

I smiled as I ran towards him, his body and mind still focused on arguing with the cop, he didn't even notice me as I ran up and flung myself at him. Our bodies swaying backwards before he noticed me on him, and caught himself, holding me tight against his chest.

"You're okay right? Well, not hurt right? I don't have to kill anyone for harrassing you?" He whsipered in my ear as he held my whole body wish his hands, pressed firm against his. I could feel the cops confusion on us, and Sasuke probably felt smug for being right. He would probably smirk at the guy over my shoulder on normal conditions, but I guess, this is one of those normalities.

"I'm better now." I gave him a smile, and felt him pull me even tighter, my head against his chest, feeling, and hearing his heartbeat. A rolling sound came from the door, I moved to turn my head to see what it could be, but Sasuke kept it firm against his chest, not letting me see anything.

"Sasuke." I muffled against his chest, trying to see, with little, no success.

"Yes?" He pulled my face up to his face, his face set in an innocence question. I felt my face heat up, still trying to look over his shoulder, but his body moving infront of mine. He gently brought his face down, and layed a kiss on my nose, and then to my lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He closed my eyes, and I know he was waiting for me to yell at him, but I couldn't. Him coming down here when I really need him after I yelled at him, I couldn't ask for more.

"Forgiven if you tell me about it later."

"Sure." He kissed me again, and I hugged into his chest, getting a look of what he was hiding. The body, of my father. Strapped to the cart thing they use, a blanket covering him.

"Sasuke? What do I do now?" The tears started forming again as I watched the stretcher get hoisted up and put in the back of an ambulance. The EMS workers heading up to drive it, a cop car right behind and ready to follow.

"Shhh. You can come stay with me." I felt him stroking my hair as my tears started soaking his shirt, I couldn't imagine how silly we look. A girl in a too big hoodie and gray sweats, with a guy who has his pajamas on. And not even matching pajamas at that! But, I love him for that.

"Excuse me, but do you have someone you can go to ma'am?"

"She'll be staying with me."

"And you are?"

"Her boyfriend." Sasuke's chest rumbled as he talked, and it soothed me in a way, reminding me that he's here.

"Well, I need your number than so I can call you tomorrow for info either way."

"Alright." I felt an arm move off my body and moving to problem right the number, one I had memorized from head to toe. His other hand stayed on my waist, and I cuddled into it, just wanting to get the night over with, waking up tomorrow with all this being a bad dream.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I felt Sasuke lead me away from the house, the sheriff shutting the door, and talking to a bunch of cops outside. The ambulance had already left, and I felt glad that Sasuke had me buried in his chest so I wouldn't fall. His motorcylce almost fell over when I forgot to stand at first, Sasuke hopping on before it could. I grabbed onto his as tight as I ever have as we rode away. All the lights and helicopter lights becoming smaller and less visible as wer went farther and farther away.

* * *

Mikoto saw the converse shoes by the door when she woke up. A pair of skate shoes right next them, they almost looked like they had been thrown down and accidentally making a heart. She smiled, glad that someone can cheer her son up so much. She grabbed the toast as it poppped out of the toaster, a nice and crisp back on the couch, she turned the t.v, ready to hear what they have to say.

The worn t.v clicked on, starting with a grey fuzz, but it slowly became a picture of people talking. The death of Haru Haruno the hot topic.

"Well, they know it was a gun-shot death, but who did it? Not one clue they say. The daughter says they were hidden in the dark and couldn't make out male or female. But, something interesting that was caught, was a male on a motorcycle pulling up, arguning with a cop to get into the house, and claiming to be her boyfriend. A little later, the daughter left with him, so maybe they are an item. But, nobody knows who he is."

A video clip came up, showing the motorcycle in the dark, two people riding down the driveway. Mikoto smiled, she knew that Sasuke would be there mad at her or not. She had raised a proud son. She wondered if he even remembered that she had told him Naruto's family was coming over? They couldn't after the rain started to come down harder again, and couldn't see. By the time it let up, it must have been around tenish, and that would be a waster to come over.

She sighed and stretched as she stood up. Ready to go through another day of hell. She listened to hear her son or Sakura getting up, but she wouldn't wake them, they both need a day off, maybe a few. The poor girl's not even eighteen and she has neither one of her parents. She would surely be grilled at school, but Sasuke would probably scare anyone off.

She smiled at the thought of green eyed and black hair babies running around, a better house hopefullly. One with a nice view anywhere you look, the newest everything, and a nice rich carpet or wood flooring around. That would be nice.

* * *

His head hit something soft and warm, snuggling into it, he wrapped his arms tighter around it. Wanting it to stay there while he sleeps. Something groaned and he peeked one eye open, ready to see some man eating dog right there in front of him, growling at him. But man eating dogs aren't fluffy and soft right?

He let the haze of last nights sleep leave his eyes, a cascade of pink greeting him. He tried to think of why a pink, man eat-of Sakura, he thought. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. Glad she had no nightmares as he thought she would. Her eyes stayed close though, a small smile on her lips, when he moved her hair out of her face and could finally see her face.

"Mhghghg. Sasu-ke." Sasuke's face lit up even more, he doesn't even know why he got so mad at her yesterday. Yesterday, it all seems like a dream, a really bad dream. Somehting he wished he could make Sakura forget. He might have a bad life, but he has both parents, who love him. And Sakura, all wealthy and living the life of luxury, has no parents. A father who loved her dearly, but only showed it time to time.

"Wake up Sakura."

"Noooooooo." He gave a small chuckle, and watched as she tried to keep her eyes closed.

"Come on."

"No. Go away you sleep derieving bastard!"

"But, Saki, I wann-"

"No. Bastard." Her eyes finally opened up, letting Sasuke see the emeralds he would never get bored of looking at her. Her gazed tired and amused.

"Well, fine." She layed a kiss to his lips, and he responded right back, their lips staying together after a little while with no movement. Her head came to lean against his shoulder, getting a side long view of the outside, the storms of yesterday gone, now replaced by bright sunshine, Sasuke seemed to be memorised with it as well.

"I used to hate this view. Seeing a bad place to live, shit hole, same old people with no lives and no where to go. But, I like it this morning. For once." Sakura blushed at his words, giving him a small smie without looking him in the eye. He gaver her a kiss on the corner of her lips, and then on the other, finally giving her peck on the middle.

"For once? Forever." Her eyes got dreamy, and Saske remembered the dream he had once, the blood, and pictures. He shook his thoughts off and focused on his love in his arms.

"Forever." He whispered in her hair, letting the comfortable silence take over them.

* * *

"So you were dating Haru Haruno?"

"Yes sir." The dim lighting showed a cop in the shadows, a lamp pointed one way, and focused on a young, but old woman.

"Well, she does have an aunt-"

"Far away, the girl is finishing high school soon, it would be wrong to take her out and put her in a new one." The cop seemed to ponder over this, relatives usually get first custody, but the woman does have a point.

"Alright. I will call the aunt, if she agrees to this, you, then you can get custody. If not aunt gets custody." The woman gave a smle, one that seemed a little off kilter, but he didn't notice it.

"Thank you officer." _Thank you very much._

* * *

"Sasuke! Sakura! I'm leaving, don't worry about school! Just stay home and enjoy the day!" Mikoto yelled down the hal lto the two teens that are still laying in the worn bed, tangled together.

"Bye Mik-" Her lovley boyfriend covered her mouth, giving her a pointed look. Down the hall, a light laugh echoed, before a door was closed, and an engine starting.

"Shush Sakura. You know, I think Naruto was suppose to come over." Sasuke gave a thoughtul look, noticing the time, they could make it to school, but avoiding it would be better.

"Oh well, you prefer me more right."

"Of course." He gave a slight kiss to her nose, before they cuddled back up and closed their eyes, ready to sleep more away.

* * *

**The quote, _cogi qui potest nescit mori, _is a latin death quote that means "he or she who can be forced has not learned how to die." So its kinda of a grieving quote, Sakura saying her father did not know how to die, and was forced. Kinda obvious.**

**Please tell me if you guys think I write to short! I like to leave cliffs, and leave at certain points, you guys don't mind right?**

**Okay, I liked the chapter though, hope you did.**

**Oh, and I plan to take on day and go through all my stories, fixing all my mistakes, if you see one feel free to tell me so I can fix it. **

**You guys have reached the review goal I set! You actually went over it, but with me being on hiatus for a while I couldn't tell you reached it, but you did! So, I have set the new one on my profile if you wish to look, you can start reviewing on the story you wish to update. It can be any story, a one shot, chapter story, complete or incompleted, except Pool Boy/Clash of Histories because it would wreck the story. Sorry guys. So please start reviewing for that. End not decided yet, but review for it please!**

**P.S Read other stories, fav, sub, and all that please and thank you!**

**~Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Newest chapter! Sorry I took so long. No inspiration whatsoever. Sorry, sorry. Hope you enjoy though!**

**Naruto and the other chracters are not mine.**

***Read the bottom if you want to know something that will probably make your day!**

* * *

_Bang. That's the only thing she could hear, echoing in her ears. The blue light, her father's body becoming lifeless, the blood pouring out, trailing down his designer shirt. She watched it all happen, she watched. The person aim the gun, pulling the trigger, brining more hell onto her life. What would happen now? Her aunt, one she loved, was never home, and so far away from Sasuke. What would happen to them? Would he be upset that she, she only watched?_

_What more could she have done?_

_What was the reason?_

_Could she have prevented it?_

_The bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Bang.

"God damnit!" Her eyes flipped open like a switch. Watching as her boyfriend, tried to untangle himself from the sheets, to storming out of the room, death written in his eyes. Sakura could still hear the bang in her ears, the way it echoed, and pounded like life itself. In one second, it stopped. Voices echoed in her ears instead, a deep, velvety one, Sasuke's mixed with a more nasally voice.

"Just go away! Like she wants to talk to _you."_

"The public needs to know! So where is sh-" Slam! Her eyes winced shut with the door, heavy footsteps coming closer. A body coming int he door and cuddling next to her, only to get up just as face and close the curtains, shutting off any light into the room.

"What happened?"

"Reporters. Tons of them." She thought she heard him mumble more under his breath, his head resting on hers, his heart beat filling her ears.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What's gonna happen?" He didn't answer for a second, just listening to her breathing, and some more knocking and reporters yelling from outside, starting to beat on the window.

"If they keep hitting that thing, it's gonna break."

"You didn't answer." Sasuke sighed and moved his head to be able to look her in the eye, taking her face in his hands.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't know." Sakura could see the honesty in his eyes, the way he said it, she knows it the truth, but she wants to know, she wants to know everything will be okay for once in her life. Her life played out like an opera, one second high and then low, always changing and you don't know until it's already sung.( I made that up, pretty good, huh?)

"I'm hungry." The words were followed by a low, and loud growl coming from her stomach, making Sasuke crack a smile.

"I best move then, that thing might eat me." Sakura smiled, everything might just work out after all.

* * *

Her eyes became a glare as she watched the curtains shut to her destination, whatever idiot reporter it was that knocked on the door could be dead in her books. Anyone whose been doing this job for years would know the girl wouldn't want to talk about it willingly, you gotta trap them. You don't get the number news reporter spot for just _knocking on the door. _

That stupid bimbo probably ruined her chances of getting anything, knowing reporters are here know. Hell, the poor girl wasnt' even looking out the window! She didn't know any of the local, state, and even national reporters are watching her and waiting for a chance to talk. Waving a finger, her cameraman instatnly appearing at her side, ready for anything.

"Start recording me, we'll pressure them out." Checking in her mirror, and looking ready, she gave the signal to start. Other reporters watching as she did this, getting their cameras ready as well.

"Good morning Japan. It's Yuki Asmsmeha here in Konoha, Japan. Where that horrible tragedy of known bussinessman Hashi Haru Haruno was shot in his own home. I am reporting to you know with the details of his _daughter _who had been at the scene of the crime when it had happened. So far the police have little details, and not even any real suspects. His wife died years ago, and no other real family is known, beside a sister in law that is a few hours away by plane. We haven't been able to get Miss Haruno out of the house, but wouldn't you all like to know her story? Chirp us on Chirper! Telling her she should come out."

The red light went off, and she put the mic down, knowing her followers, many, are already saying she could out, and a few people saying to leave the girl alone. But, you don't get high ratings leaving people alone, and letting them get away without telling their stories. A few more news vans pulled up, their reporters hoping out and starting the cameras. Saying they came from different spots, her school, house, favorite store, police station, and everywhere she could have been.

Losers was all she could think, why waste your time? At school you would only get people claiming to be her best friend to get on t.v, and you make no real progress. House, police info, same as what was reported last night, favorite store? Just a pitifull place to go look. At least some, a fair amount, of reporters tracked the boyfriends house down and came here. Which some would say is a lame start, being the girl hasn't talked, but its a good start.

She could hear the people of Japan chirping away on their phones, the smell of victory stuck in her nose. Yes, she would be the one to get _that _interview.

* * *

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura as she watched the t.v, more reporting about her father. Her food barely touch, just sititng on her plate on the coffee table. He could force her to eat, but that might just make her feel worse, the last thing he wants to do. Her body seemed to relax as they started reporting on something else, only until a breaking news thing popped up a second later, showing some lady outside his house.

Sakura's eyes never left the screen, she could feel Sasuke's arm around her, trying to make her look his way, away from the t.v, but why couldn't she? She had been hoping that someone would be a suspect right now, or locked away in jail, to rot forever, and ever. The reporter was one she knows well, that everyone knows. One that cares little about emotions and privacy, only wanting to get what she wants for a good story.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, why the hell do they keep on thinking they know everything. It just pisses him off, without even thinking he left Sakura on the couch, and slammed the front door open, stepping out, and slamming it behind him. Sakura thought the house would come down with the force he used on the door.

* * *

It was like an ambush coming on me, all these reporters and cameramen running at me as soon as I stepped out of the door. Their questions swirling around, my face reflected in all the lenses, the stupid people trying to kill one another for an answer to their oh so "amazing questions. I could see all the scum neighbors watching, their clothes slightly clean than usual, and no beer or drugs in sight, probably wanting to look good on camera.

"Shut up! I will answer one question for every reporter, that's it. So get your asses in a circle or something to ask. Interupt and I skip you. Got it?" They all had their mouths hung open, astonished that some scum like me would order them around, and actually get them to form a circle around me, all cameras one now.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha correct? S-"

"Yes, one question only." Her eyes told me to rot in hell, obviously pissed I let that be her question. Stupid reporters not listening.

"Did you kill Sakura's father than because he disaproved of the relationship."

"He didn't mind us going out, I didn't kill him." Sick bastards thinking that.

"So than Sasuke Uchiha, shouldn't you have been there to protect Sakura if you are her so called 'boyfriend.'" That stupid bitch from the news earlier. I sent her a sharp glare to that stupid smirk on her face, watching as my eyes seemed to dig into hers.

"I had to go home for my mother, I left as soon as I heard about it." She still seemed satisfied with the answer, that smirk never leaving her face as more questions rolled on.

"Okay than, who-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Didn't we already establish that?" I answered back, my eyes not even focusing on who asked, I just wanted to keep the press off Sakura.

"Well excuse me your highness, I wasn't sure." I looked at the guy talking to me like that, only to be met with a shiny badge, and flashing blue and red lights, all the cameras now focusing on the cops.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you are under arrest for suspicion in the case of Hashi Haru Haruno's death." My body didn't eve fight back as he came up behind me and put handcuffs on, my mind in too much shock to even register what had just been accused of on me. His body pushed mine down the old stairs, ready to break. His body pushing threw the reporters, watching, and Sakura won't even know why I' m gone.

* * *

My eyes opened slightly as the reporter started talking about a suspect. I imagined seeing some guy with a skull cap, and enough tattoos you can't even see his real skin. A face so scarred and marred, that you won't want to stare him in the face. Or even some bug time bussiness wig that had wanted to get rid of the competition. Already, boosting about how he had the best lawyers and they wouldn't be able to prove anything. What I didn't expect was to see my boyfriend, getting pushed into a cop car, handcuffs around his wrists.

My mind couldn't even register what was going on. My boyfriend, my everything is getting arrested for the suspicion of killing my dad. The dad I had only lost yesterday, watched getting shot. Able to do nothing but watch. Silent tears started to poor out the corner of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks and dripping onto my lap. Tears of frusturation and scaredness. What would happen now?

Voices growing louder and louder outside alerted me to more happening. The t.v on a comercial, I slowly climbed off the couch, making my way to a curtained window. Outside, reporters and police became intertwined. Their lights reflecting off the shiny vans, their black outfits mixing with the other reporters dull colors.

I already saw Sasuke being driven away on the t.v. All the reporters and cops added to my fear. What would happen now? Sasuke's gone and can't keep the reporters off me, my da-. I shut my eyes tight and backed away from the curtain, making my way to the kitched. Going towards the drawer, an idea in mind, of what to do.

* * *

The light stayed on his face, two officers, and one detective in the room with him. His mind not even knowing what he could say. How, why would they even think him? No one said anything, the detective sat in a chair infront of him, his body tense in that "I know you did it" way. Sasuke couldn't see behind the glass wall, but he knows more people are there watching him.

Sakura. That was the only real thing he was certain of. He couldn't imagine her home all alone, all those reporters just waiting for a stab at her. His little blossom, unguarded, and probably scared and confused.

"So, where were you yesterday night, during the murder of Hashi Haru Haruno?" The detective finally broke the silence, sitting up in his chair. Sasuke lifted his eyes to looko at him, the blinding light making him have his head turned away partially.

"I was at home."

"Anyone with you?"

"My mother." His body leaned back against the chair, getting a suspicious look.

"Your mother? She could be covering for you."

"Why would she? I didn't kill him!"His voice echoed in the room, palms flat on the table, and a glare on his face.

"Ah, but, your car tracks where found in the driveway, deeply in too, as if, you had to get away very fast."

"I was there earlier, she is my girlfriend you know, I go to her house. It was raining when I left, I had to give it a little gas, they rutted some. But I didn't kill her father! I had no reason too!"

"So you say. We'll have to ask Miss Haruno to confirm this." Sasuke's body sank against the chair in exasperation, not knowing what else he could do.

"So, I have car tracks in her driveway, that's a reason for me to be a suspect?"

"In a way, ruts mean gas, and gas mean speed, meaning wanting to get away. Plus, the cops saw you arrive pretty fast after the murder, wher you close by?"

"It's called the news. On a t.v? Maybe you haven't heard of a gas pedal either if you don't know that 'breaking news' interupts anything else on." Sarcasm laced his voice, the detective already didn't like him, so what would he have to loose?

"Funny boy. Really funny. But, you had to be doing at least eighty to get there at the time you arrived at the scene."

"Did you expect me to be going slow after I hear that my girlfriend's dad was shot? And she could possibly be hurt?"

"Detective, I don't really think we should waste anymore time with this boy, he really doesn't seem to be guilty. We should start looking into more people." The detective said nothing, watching Sasuke, looking at the officer that spoke, Sasuke decided he was probably some high up guy that had power to say that to the detective.

"Fine. But don't go anywhere boy, we might have another chat later." With those words he stood up and left, the unspoken cop following him, the other staying behind to escort Sasuke out.

"If it means anything boy, you might want to keep your girl away from that house." Sasuke nodded and watched as the old man walked away. His body already heading towards the exit. The old man's words stuck in his mind before he even spoke them.

* * *

The shiny object came into view as she opened the drawer, even the dull light reflecting off the silver. Her hand reached, but stopped, was this even right? Her mind told her yes, she couldn't deal with all this stress. Her hand touched theh cool surface, slowly bringing it up, going towards her neck, than even farther, right to her ear.

Sakura took one deep breath to calm herself, it was easy right? How could it be so hard? Finally, she took the last breath, her body ready. A loud slam broke her out of it, dropping it straight to the floor. Her head turned towards the slam, her lovely coming in, and sighing as he leaned against the door. Only to turn towards her and her dishelved state. Taking not one more second to look at her, he moved towards her, his eyes holding hers.

Sakura felt his body squish hers against his, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. His head atop of hers. Their hearts and minds in sync. Sakura closed her eyes, and let the comforting feeling sink in. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her, her body slunk against his, her hands gripping to his shirt to make sure she would never leave him. And a phone. The cordless, silver phone on the floor.

"Why did you have the phone out?" A sniffle broke out, before she answered, not moving her head back.

"I, I was going to call my aunt, but I wasn't sure, what would she say? I haven't talked to her in so long, and, an-"

"Shhh. You're find Sakura. I'm here." His lips pressing onto the top of her head. The silence was comfortable for both of them. Sakura shifted a bit though, and looked up at him. Her eyes meeing his.

"They said you weren't guilty, right?"

"Mhm. Although, you'll probably have to go in so that they believe what I said. I just have to stay around though."

"If it makes a difference Sasuke. I believe for a fact you didn't kill my dad."

"And I promise you I didn't." Sasuke gave her a light kiss before he picked her up and gently and lead her towards the hall. Ready, to ignore all the reporters outside. The t.v still on, but dying down as they fell into a blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review please!**

**Making your day! The story that everyone wants to have another chapter is Halloween in a Graveyard. Although, there will be a very big beginning about certain things, be prepared Nothing else really. That will hopefully be out in a week or so.**

**~Chao**

**P.s Review, fave, sub, vote, and all that! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an update! Sorry it's been a while, finishing Halloween in a Graveyard, and been busy overall. Hope you enjoy~**

**Naruto and the other charcters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

She had told herself that she would forget all about it. Forget that she had whitnessed cruelty, the death of her own father. The man that raised her basically, someone who had loved her mother dearly, and vice versa. She had tolder herself that. But, it couldn't stop playing over and over in her mind, Mikoto said it would get easier. Sakura figured she was saying that to comfort her, but she thinks that it wouldn't be "okay" until the murderer is in jail. Locked behind those steels bars, or even better. Dead. Dead as they had killed her father.

And to make matters worse, the cops still have suspicions about Sasuke being the killer. She can hear the phone go off in the Uchiha's house, Sasuke's mother calling him to it. Telling her to stay where she is, hushed conversations taking place that she can't hear. Yet, she jsut knows it's the cops, wanting to think he did it. Sakura had gone to them, and even said he wasn't the one, yet, they couldn't let him go off the list.

It pissed Sakura off more than anything. They focus on her own boyfriend, who she knows is innocent of the crime; and pursue no other leads. No one else. Not a maid or butler, even an ex of some sort. Just her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha.

A shrilling sound brought her out of her head. Her eyes going upward as she saw everyone leaving the classroom. Her two friends in the class staying behind, standing at the front of her row. Sakura even saw her sensei giving her a sad look. None of the teachers gave her a peep or angry look when she wasn't listening. They never even called on her to do a problem or answer a question. She didn't know whether they were ordered to or not, but it made Sakura feel less stressed worrying if she would get in trouble for dozzing off.

"Sakura come on." Sakura smiled slightly as she walked to her friends, she couldn't imagine going through this without them. Especially Sasuke and his mom who have taken more than care of her.

"I'm coming. Sorry Ino."

"Phh. You're just lucky Kiba's gone today or I'd be long gone."

"Wonderful to know. Love you Hinata." The clear eyed girl smiled back, her confidence and self esteem higher since dating Naruto.

"Hey! I met you first at the party months ago! I danced with you! I came over after your dad gr-" Ino's face fell as she realized what she had said. Even if Sakura's father had been an ass back than, it brought the memories back to her best friend. She watched as her smile faltered, and she seemed unclear of what to do.

"We should go. Everyone is probably already at lunch." Hinata said as she watched Sakura's face fall also, the once semi-cherry mood replaced with a more solemn mood.

"Yeah." Ino frowned as she watched Sakura walk out of the class, the last three to leave. Long behind anyone else. Hinata followed soon after, and Ino followed her. She knew nor Sakura or Hinata would be mad at her, but she couldn't help but feel mad at herself for slipping up like that.

* * *

I watched and waited for the cafeteria doors to swing open. My beautiful girlfriend walking in, a smile on her face. That's what I wanted, but even if she wasn't upset or too sad, she never walked in smiling. I have a feeling those days are long gone, and won't be back for quite some time. But, I could hope, everyone tries so hard to make her happy, wanting her to smle and enjoy school.

The clock seems to be against me, time seems to be against me. I can't decide whether I want it to go faster or slower. Each way having a different motive, but both related to Sakura. I can tell Naruto is getting anxious too, Hinata also yet arriving, but it put me less of edge. Ino, and Hinata gone also made it seem like they simply are running late. Not a captured Sakura getting raped or struggling for life.

"Sasuke! Sas-ke! Hey chicken ass!"

"What did you call me?"

"I've been calling you for hours! Maybe you should have responded."

"What Temari?" My eyes kept glancing towards the doors, even as I tried to keep them focused on Temari. Her body relaxed against Shikamaru.

"Ino sent me a text saying they'll be here soon, and you better be ready to cheer Sakura up." My eyes dropped slightly at her last statement. What is wrong with Sakra now? She had been fine earlier, and right before I left her before last hour. How could her mood have changed so much. A hand on my shoulder drew me back into reality. Emerald greens filled with sadness greeted me.

"Come here." I pulled her down on my lap, and let her lean on my shoulder. Her hand going for my food. Her body slumped against mine, and everyone watching us. Ino sat down next to me, and only smiled at Sakura. But, Sakura seems to be ignoring all of them, her mind some place else. I put a kiss on her head, and hugged her tighter.

She continued eating, and soon I heard everyone continuing their conversations, all looking at Sakura now and then, but trying to keep it comfortable at the table. I watched as she continued to eat my food, myself grabbing some now and than. She didn't say anything for most of lunch, and as the time began to tick down, I sat up and pulled her along with me. Her hands dropping the fork and letting it clatter on the floor. Everyone looked at us, and nearby tables did as well. I sent our friends all a look, and than pulled her out with me.

"Sasuke! Hey slow down!" I heard her voice, but I didn't stop, I just kept going, pulling her into an empty classroom, bringing her over to a counter. Putting her on my lap.

"Sasuke, what the he-" I shut her up with a kiss, softly, and let her lips go second later, pulling her body straight to mine. My back against the window, but her eyes set outside.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I, I don't know. I just-" I pulled her body into mine, and I felt her body jerk back and fourth soon after. Her tears sinking into my shirt and onto my skin. I heard the bell ring minutes later, but I didn't move as she continued to let it all out. I know no one uses this classroom, and I watched as shadows passed over the door, and I thanked they couldn't hear her.

The bell for classes signaled, and I heard some people run to class, but still no one entered the class. Her sobs stopped shortly, and her breath evened. Her body sining against mine. She had cried herself to sleep. I continued to rub her back, and I felt my eyes dropping themselves, but the door opening kept them open.

Tsunade walked in, not even faltering her steps, as she came towards us. Her body leaning over, but not threateningly. She gave a sad smile, before she smoothed Sakura's hair once and than whispered to me.

"You're mother's here for both of you. Go meet her in the office." I nodded and shifted Sakura so I could lift her, and carry her out of the room. Tsunade followed behind, and I thanked that classes are still in, and nobody was in the hall as we walked to the office. I saw my mother before she saw us, and I sped up slighlty as we neared the office. Tsunade opened the door, and I was in a hug, as much as she could, with my mother.

"She okay?" I shrugged, and she wagged her finger at me. I smirked, but it was the truth. I really didn't know what had caused Sakura to act like that, I thought she had goten over most of the guilt and such.

"I hope you don't mind that much, but I came to take you guys home, we have a, uh, meeting at the police station.

"Mom." I gave her a pointed look, something I prefer not to give her.

"We need to Sasuke, it's about more than one thing as well."

"Fine." I shifted Sakura in my arms and we headed back out into the hall, the bell for classes ending ringing just as we shut the school doors. Our bodies become exposed to the outside whether, Sakura shifting a bit as the wind nipped at her. I should have grabbed our jackets. My mother smiled as she reached the car, opening the door for Sakura. Any other day, and I probably would have had my bike, but Sakura and me rode the bus today. Allowing us all to ride in my mom's car.

"So mom, what are we going there for?" I sat in the back with Sakura, her body slumped against mine, buckled in.

"A few things, you'll see, and truthfully and I don't know all the reasons." I shook my head, but noneless, stayed in the car, letting the ride lure me into a slight rest.

* * *

The police station seemed more threatening with the dark clouds around the brownish/redish bricks. Sakura and Sasuke had been woken up moments before they arrived by Mikoto. Her smiling face greeting them, their heads on one another's, and their arms around each other. Mikoto thought of taking a picture and showing the police, saying he would never kill her father, but she thought otherwise. Thinking it might give them more of a reason he would kill Sakura's dad. No restrictions.

They entered, and were greeted by the chief, each being told they had been brought for two reasons. One, a few more questions, and than guardianship of Sakura, not eighteen until March twenty-eighth. Sakura sighed as she felt the headache coming on, all the stupid questions they would ask, ones she would rather not repeat. Waking up in Sasuke's arms had relieved any stress she had, but now this? Slowly coming back.

When she glanced at Sasuke she saw the unhidden annoyed look, his body showing he would rather be stuck in school doing work than this. Mikoto also seemed slightly bothered by it, but least of them all. Sakura prayed they would let Mikoto become her guardian, or at least review the idea.

"Alright folks, let's get this show on the road. Miss Haruno if you would go with Officer Chev, Mr. Uchiha with Officer Regu, and Mrs. Uchiha with me if you won't mine please." Sakura could see Sasuke does mind, but he followed the officer non the less, and cast a parting smile as he walked away. Her own officer calling her to follow.

* * *

Sakura still reviewed all the questions they had asked her when she was interviewed, it was nothing she had thought they would be. Ones about what city she liked most, and whether she liked this or that in a house, person, and such. It amazed Sakura what they were wasting their time on. Not one person even arrested for her father' murder.

The door opened and Sakura saw the Police Chief, Sauske, and Mikoto enter, each taking a seat by her, and the chief across from her. The two officers from earlier standing behind him on the wall.

"We're discusisng the guardianship of Miss Haruno now. I would like her to speak first, and _then _you two may speak. Miss Haruno."

"I, uhm, what am I suppose to say?"

"Who do you think should be your guardian?" Sakura starred the chief, casting a glance to Sasuke and than Mikoto, but neither of them were looking at her. Sakura would love for Sasuke to be her guardian, already eighteen, but they would probably say no due to him being in high school still and not exactly having alot of money and the best background. She starred back at the chief, and readied herself to answer.

"I would want, Mik-, Mrs. Uchiha to become my guardian." She corrected herself, and faltered no more than that.

"I see." No one said anything and the uncomforatable silence made Sakura shift in her seat, wanting to get it over with.

"We also have another canidiate applying for your guardianship."

"Who?" Her main searched for anyone that would possibly want to take her guardianship. No one could pop into her mind.

"A woman, not too old. You should no her. Officers, one of you go get our guest please." The one in the left nodded and his feet carried him out of the room, the door shutting loudly, but the silence returning as it shut. Sakura could feel the eyes going on her figure and than to another, everyone avoiding looking at each other. Finally, the door opened and the officer came back in.

"Sorry Sir, but it seems she had to leave."

"Fine. You can leave, come back tomorrow at four?" The chief said after he sighed and told them.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Sakrua was the only one to talk as the three of them got up and headed back into the car. Something awkward filling the car's air, making Sakura shift around, and try to meet anyone's eyes, but they all seemed ot be avoiding her. Why? It continued to be silently, even as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Sakura felt like saying thank you, but Mikoto was already in the house by the time she was out of the car.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" She turned towards him and put her hands on his chest, making her look at him.

"Why is your mom, and kinda you, not saying anything an-"

"sakura." He grabbed her wrists, and tried to form the words to explain it to her.

"It' s just, she's just confused, about all this, and really, how can she not be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura. She does love you, and does think of you as a daughter, but her being your guardian? We don't exactly dine in luxury. It'd be harder for us with you."

"There you go again! The stupid, 'You're a snobby rich bitch who thinks she's better than my broke ass and everyone elses'!' You think I'd just let you put your money out for _me? _Don't you realize I'm that 'snobby rich bitch.' I can buy my own damn things! Hell I'll pay for my things and your guy's. Every damn thing! From a nail to a house!"

She ripped her wrist out of his grasp, and stepped back some steps so that she didn't have to look up so steeply. Sasuke only starred at her, not really sure what to say. He should have just said nothing, and just pretend everything's fine, but no he had to say something, and she just had to blow up at him. His body stayed put a second longer, but than stepped forward, around her, and walked into the house. He looked ou the window as he walked to his room, and saw her still standing there on the pathway. Cracked and broken, he wondered why she was here.

* * *

Sakura watched as the street lights came on and cars headlights switching on as they passed her. Making her eyes shut until they passed, not one noticed her and they all passed by without a honk or slowing down. She was probably just another low life sititng out in a yard to them. Her color less noticeable in the dark, and who knows if any of these people even care about what happened to her and her family, father.

She sighed and continued to pluck at the grass, she couldn't bring herself to go outside, and it pissed her off even more that Sasuke _nor _Mikoto have come out to say anything to her, ask her to eat. She knew it was probably past dinner time, she had only gone to the bathroom once in the time period, walking the two blocks to get to the store.

A wetness fell on her head, and she looked up to see the water starting to fall. Slow and steady, she just starred up at the sky. She knows Sasuke can hear the ran in his house, and yet as she sat in it for minutes he never came out, the door didn't open. She had glanced back times before, in all the time she's been here, but he's never even been looking out the window anytime she looked.

Heavy rain began to fall, and Sakura wanted to run in the hosue and hug Sasuke, curling up in the bed and each other's arms. She would, just the fact that her father died on a rainy night made her scared of rain, and if it started to thunder, she'd probably be a lost puppy. Her clothes began to absorb the water, becoming heavier and heavier. She felt her body sag down with them, her once solid posture becoming slouchy and "unlady like."

Sounds started behind her, but she gave no glance, it could have been a rabid dog and she could care less. Her hope and determination had gone out the window. The sound got nearer and nearer, her body not even flinching as a hand came towards, her than another, one going up her knees, and the other around her arms.

Neither of them said nohting as he lifted her up bridal style, the wetness of her clothes sinking into his. She snuggled into his chest, and felt her body give out more than it already had. The door pre-opened and his foot slamming it behind him, Sakura saw Mikoto sitting on the couch, Sasuke's father next to her. She didn't glance more than a second though, wanting to believe she could just forget earlier and move on.

He dropped her on his bed, and walked into the bathroom. Coming out a second later with a towel, wrapping it around her, and drying her off. His head resting on hers, and placing kisses on it every now and then. Both of them not uttering a word. After trying his best to dry the soaked girl, he threw the towel away, and laid down. Sakura taking off her shirt and skirt before wrapping up in a blanket and cuddling up next to him, her turn to place a kiss on him.

* * *

**I feel a big scene coming on! Like seriously because I'm gonna write it, and hopefully two chapters out in the next week, two weeks. I' m just really in the mood for this story right now. Hope you liked!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Vote, review, sub, fav, and all that! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Newest Chapter! Sorry for the wait! I hope you'll enjoy! Happy New Year!**

**Naruto and the other Characters are not mine! Only plot, thank you.**

**Love all you reviewers, and favs, subs! I'm glad you guys like the story. Love you~**

* * *

_The thundering sky didn't stop once as I ran my way down the street, slowing into a slight jog, and than a run as I approached the building. My brain told me not to go in, saying to turn around and leave, don't look back. Yet, that other part of me told me I have to go, I have to save him. The sounds of my footsteps on the broken and cracked pavement made little noise, my feet reaching the wooden steps and porch. I halted in front of them, unsure if the wood could hold my weight, but if they could step on it, I could step on it._

_It groaned and creaked as I made my way up, but still no one looked out the broken windows, or opened the door. Slowler, than before, I reached one hand out and got ready to twist the knob; counting to three before I opened it. The smells bombared my senses. Anything foul gracing my nose, wanting to make me puke on the spot. But, I held down my stomach and looked around. Not one thing in the room wasn't broken. The couch, t.v, picture, and even the flloor and walls all broken. I saw no one int he room, and listened for anything. A slight sound reached my ears, and I took off, ignoring the wails of the floor. My feet thudded up the stairs and I halted in front of the door with sounds behind it._

_I heard voice talking, a then a cry of pain, followed by more talking and then some weird noise. I tried to peek through the key hole, put years of unuse let dust and who knows what else clutter it, and make seeing impossible. This time I coulnted to ten in my head, and then still trying to gather some courage. Finally, I turned the knob and pushed the door in, watching as it opened and three pairs of eyes turned to, and another pari a second later. onyx like my own. _

_Bloodied, and bantered tied down to a chair. I watched as one of the guys smirked and then slugged the guy against the back of the head. His eyes closing in pain, and body slightly going forward._

_"Brother!" I heard the scream echo around in my head, my body backing up, but running into someone else. My body being held by a strong pair of arms._

_"Sasuke! I told you stay *cough* home." I watched as Itachi's mouth opened and as he talked, halfway threw he coughed out blood._

_"Your little brother I-tachi? How interesting." TSahe one behind me said, and the other guys in the room chuckled, I felt scared beyond what I've ever felt my whole life._

_"Hmm. He does look like you, besides the hair shape." _

_"Ah, you know maybe it looks like old man Uchiha's?"_

_"No! I came, you said you'd leave my family out of it!" Itachi yelled at the room, his voice seeming to make crack a apepear in the nearby window._

_"Yeah, but, we never really 'promised.'" I saw Itachi grit his teach, and I began to wonder what they were talking about, how would they even know about dad and mom?_

_"So, bye-bye little guy." My vision left and became black as soon as the words exited his mouth, my body just being allowed to thump the floor, I could feel my head bouncing on it. But, even as I was loosing connection to the world, I heard a loud bang go off, and then it really did feel like everything died._

* * *

_I woke up minutes, hours, later? My body aching as I tried to stand up, my eyes still closed. I remembered something happening right as I was going out, but I can't grasp it. Slowly, I gripped something, and lifted my body up, making it support me. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes. I had expected to be in a completely different house and room, but no the same room, my body on the shut door._

_I turned towards the window, wanting to see if they left Itachi to be there when I woke up. My eyes turned, and I took it in. They left him, but not alive. Sure enough, right in the center of his forehead they had shot him, blood trailing down his face and onto his lap, and than to the floor, it even looked like some had leaked into the floor. It wasn't bright red, but a dark cimson. He had been dead for some time. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes, had I been the reason he died? Some part of me said yes, but I knew, they probably would have killed him either way._

_I took one step towards the body, and than another. Working my way until I was right infront, his eyes still halfway open. I reached out to touch him, but pulled my hand back in, I couldn't. I backed up with my hands at my sides, I couldn't do it. I had to tell someone, mom and dad, the police. My body turned and I opened the door, using enough force to knock it off one of its two hinges. I thudded loudly down the steps, and threw the front door open. Running down the pathway, and then turning onto the sidewalk. I didn't try to hide, and I didn't slow down, running the miles to get to my house. _

_I expected my mother, and maybe my father to be outside on the porch when I arrived home, wanting to see where me and Itachi had gone. It had gotten dark and they probably were worried, just waiting. That's what I expected and what I wanted. Instead of arriving home to red, blue, and white lights flashing around. Our house lit up like christmas time, and tons of people gathered around. I also would have liked to come home upon my father standing, rather than his body being pulled out of the house on a stretcher and into an ambulance as I got closer._

_I pushed passed everyone, even the police and medics telling me to stay out. I found my mother crying on the sofa, her scrubs still on. She didn't hear me come in, but she wrapped her arms around me as I hugged her, trying to comfort her. I felt my own tears once again, I had lost my brother and possibly father in one whole day, a matter of hours. I couldn't even bring myself to tell my mother Itachi's dead, but I did leave her for a minute and tell a plolice officer, they went to the house, and a day later my mother knew._

* * *

I woke up with sweat on my body, my breathing heavy, all while Sakura slept evenly asleep on my side. I could picture the dream perfectly in my mind, and it might have been to the fact that that day was real, not something that my mind had just created up to scare me. I could remember my mother's sobs as she was told Itachi had been killed, and still to this day, not one person in cusody. My father had lived threw what happened to him. He had been home, and the killers were looking to kill my mother or father, and he had been the one home. Shot, three times. It's the reason today that he's at the doctor's or the hospital.

The killers might have thought they would just kill two people, but really they made our lives hard. My father required so much hospital and doctor treatments, my mom had to quit medical school to get a job to pay for them. Of course, that didn't help much either. We had to sell our middle class house, and buy a "new" poor house. It was once one of the nicest houses in the area, but it had become like the others over time. We left our nice neighborhood to enter a new and dangerous one.

It made me wish I could have stopped my brother dying, my father getting shot. Going back to when I was happy with all four of us, our nice house, and neighborhood. I had enjoyed being able to just walk down the street whenever I wanted to, but I learned quickly you can't do that in this area.

I sat up without waking Sakura, and got out of bed. I made my way into the hall, a picture of Itachi on one of the tables, a lock of his hair in the frame next to it. I barely saw my mother look at it, but whenever I did catch her, tears were always streaming down her face, it made me want to cry. I moved past the picture and into the living room watching as the street lights flickered behind the curtains, I heard a gun shot go off, but didn't flinch, the first time I had heard when go off at night I had to sleep in my parents room.

Another went off as I walked into the kitched, but I still just ignored it, wanting to get my water and go. I grabbed a glasas and turned the water on, waiting as it went through the filter and then filling my glass. Shutting it off and putting it to my lips, I heard anotehr gun shot, slowly and sneaky I opened the curtain a little and looked out.

I saw a man running down the sidewalk, I followed him as he ran, and second later I saw three more men run after him, and then another shot was heard, the man fell, and two of the guys walked to his body. One checked it, and they heaved the dead body up, dragging it back to the third man before they walked away. I caught glimpses of other peolpe in their windows, but I knew no one would call the cops, the cops didn't even come to this area unless completely neccesary, and a killing like this? Too common for their care.

I put the glass in the sink and made my way back to my room, rubbing my head as I opened the door. I expected Sakura to be sound asleep, but instead I found her laying on the bed with her arms wide open, practically falling off the edge towards the door. She noticed me right away, and she moved to get up, but only managed to get tangle in the blankets. I caught her right before she smacked the ground.

"Why are you up?" She didn't answer me, but instead threw her head in my chest and began to cry.

"Sakura?" She kept crying, and I heard her mumbling inaudible words. Her crying becoming softer minutes later, her head backing away from my chest.

"Gun, gun shots." The fear in her eyes made me pull her closer, putting myself closer to the window, and her to the door. Although, each was practically just as dangerous, but I couldn't tell her that. I wrapped my arms around her, and stroked her hair as she began to cry. I'm not sure how long I was awake, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found her body facing tan, skin. She smiled, and relaxed again, those gun shots last night had woken her up and scared the shit out of her. Especially, when she found no other homo-sapin in the bed, aka, Sasuke. I sighed and stretched a bit, my arms becoming cold as they hit the cold cold air. I shivered, and snuggled back into the bed and Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he felt Sakura come closer to her, and then her body stretched. And, then she cuddled even closer to him, his skin becoming even warmer with her half covered body. She didn't know he's awake. He felt her breath even again, and let himself try to drift off again, but a loud knocking on, his window? Made him get up, his chest rerealed.

Sasuke stepped out of the bed, and then walked to the window. Looking so that the person outside couldn't tell he's looking. Morning sunlight sailed into his eyes, and he squinted, the knocking once again occuring. Once seeing through the light, he made out bright blonde hair, Naruto. He sighed, and shook his head, opening the curtain to let his friend see him.

Naruto smiled and waved, knocking on the window in the process, Sasuke heard him cuss at the window, and Sasuke smirked at his stupidity. Naruto kissed his hand, but then motioned with his other hand to come outside. Sasuke nodded, and shut the curtains closed, finding a hoodie to throw on, watching as Sakura seemed to be asleep still.

He shut the door quietly, and stepped out into the brisk morning air, Naruto being right at the door already. His hair brighter with the sun on it.

"Morning buddy."

"Morning, dobe."

"Teme." Naruto glared at him, but Sasuke just smirked back, his hands going into his pockets, leaning against the house wall.

"What do you want, at six in the morning? I'm surprised your up."

"You know, came to talk to you before school."

"About?"

"Things."

"Naruto."

"Okay, okay. Just wanna know how everything for Sakura's gonig. You guys left yesterday and all." Sasuke sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, unsure how to asnwer.

"I don't know really. She's fine mostly, except for last night when they were was a shooting right outside, she was scared beyond shit when I came back into the room."

"Of the gun shots?"

"Yeah. It didn't help we got in a big fight earlier."

"Fight?" Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the house.

"Well, we kinda just argued, then I yelled at her, then she yelled at me."

"Make up?"

"I guess. Listen I should go, she's probably up and getting ready now."

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uhm, Ami says that she knows this guy tha-"

"No dobe. I want nothing to do with her, even just a piece of information from her. Bye dobe."

Sasuke waved and turned, going back into the house. The sun slightly higher now, and he missed how Naruto bit his lips as his friend turned away.

Sasuke shut the door quietly, and saw his mother in the kitchen, her hands trying to get the coffee machine open. His body was across the room in seconds, and he hit the coffee marker behind his mother once, and the green light clicked on. Boiling sounds coming out of the machine. He smiled and gave her peck on the cheek, turning back around and heading to his room, finding Sakura in the shower. Himself joining her seconds later.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she finished her make-up in front of the mirror, Sauske had joined the shower with her after being gone. It had made her angry and scared at the same time. Him being gone twice in one night/morning, it made her feel nervous. She finished, and and walked out of the room, and grabbed her bag, walking intot he livingroom.

Sasuke had a cup of coffee in his hand, and was chatting with his mother, his father placed in front of the t.v. She had talked to him a few times since she's been with them, but never really _talked. _He seemed nice, but Sakura couldn't really bring herself to have a good, long conversation, and what happened to him, made Sakura uncomforatble. Since he was shot like her dad, it made her think her dad should have lived threw it, Sakura doesn't know all the details, but it made her think he should have lived.

Mikoto stopped the conversation as Sakura entered the kitchen. Mikoto smiled tightly, but to Sakura it made her feel weird, like she was missing something. Sasuke said nothing either, just giving her a kiss on the head, the conversation picking up again. Sakura barely hearing it, watching as the clock seemed to tick down, and Sasuke paid no attention to it. She watched the minutes tick and tick by, only did she say something when she knew they would be late if they waited any longer.

"Sasuke, we realy should go." He looked away from his mom and to her, then the clock, slowly nodding.

"Guess you're right. Bye mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved bye to his dad. Sakura just followed him out. Mikoto had turned around as soon as Sasuke said good-bye, and she made no move to say good-bye.

Sakura followed them out, and they popped on his bike. Wheeling it down the street, and flying to school. Saukra could only clore her eyes and hold on tight.

* * *

Ino watched as the bike flew into the parking lot, a whirlwind of pink hair whizzing around a black, helmet covered head. Ino smiled as she saw them hop off, Sasuke helping Sakura get off, and catching her as she caught her shoe on the bike. Their hands locked afterwards, and conversation started up, but Sakura could tell that there's an uneasyness between them, something had gone wrong. Whether between Sasuke and Sakura or just something that happened to Sakura.

"Morning guys." Their smiles turned to Ino, and Sasuke lost his slightly until Sakura leaned on him, then the soft look came on again.

"Morning Ino."

"Morning." Sauske mumbled his eyes searching across the parking lot, trying to find something, or someone.

"Be nice." Sasuke said nothing, but giving her a kiss and then heading off towards the guys, Neji and Shikamaru walking up the front path.

"Did something happen."

"What didn't happen?" Sakura said as she sat down on the edge of a flower bed, her hands at her temples.

"Sakura." Ino said in a concerning voice, sitting down next to the girl, and putting an arm around her. Pulling her closer when she feels the girl beginning to sob, her body racking.

"We got in a huge fight Ino! Over nothing! And then, last night there was gun shots, and then this morning, his mother wouldn't even talk to me, let alone look at me!" Her head lifted up and Ino felt the urge to go punch someone, particularly a Uchiha, Sakura's eyes leaking tears like a ragging river going over a waterfall.

"Shh, everyone fights Sakura, did you guys make up." She shurgged under Ino, Ino's arm going up and down with her shoulder.

"I guess, I don't I'm so confused, and all this guardianship stuff is making my brain hurt. I just want this year to be over with." Ino was going to say more, but the warning bell rang, and they got up, Sakura wiping her eyes, and like that the tears vanished, and her eyes stayed green, no red around them.

"We better go." Sakura nods, and Ino pulls her along, running into their friends as they try to be on time, having wasted most of the morning outside.

* * *

The day ended, and just like the day before no sun light greeted Sakura as she walked out the door. The day had been fine, and nothing even happened, Sasuke stayed quiet most of the day, not saying much to anyone. At lunch he asked if he should go with her to the police station, her atomatic response was to be 'of course,' but she realized it would be a bad idea. 'No, you don't have to,' came out instead, and a text was sent to his mother minutes later.

Sakura sighed as she pulls up her hoodie's hoods, Sasuke's hoodie to be more precise. Ino had asked if she wanted a ride or something, anything for her friend, but Sakrua declined. Ino, she had been super over protective today, all the girls had, and she found them glaring at Sasuke at certain random moments, always listening to the conversations they had, but Sakura couldn't blame them.

She dodged puddles as she walked out of the school grounds, something she had gotten used to over the rainy days they had, had. The pavement uneven, and allowing puddles to fill in, her old school. For some reason the preppy, prestigous school was appealing more to her more often nowadays, Sakura guessed it's because that was when her father had really been her father, and also alive. But, that would mean leaving Sasuke, and something she really doesn't want to do, no matter how dippy the side-walk.

Cars passed and honked as they passed the girl walking alone in the rain. Not even slowing down as they moved through big puddles on the road, almost soaking her even more. No one even realized she's the Haruno Heiress, someone who has had a big loss lately, worth millions, and currently walking alone. Sakura remembered all the lessons her mother had told her as a child, one had been to always know where you are, and never be alone. _That worked out well. _Rang in her mind, she had become alone, and not just walking to the police station alone, but the fact she has no mother or father now.

The police station came into her view, and she found herself running into the building, keeping the hood in place with one hand. Someone opening the door for her as she ran in, water dripping on the floor from her soaked clothes, the chief walking over to her.

"Miss Haruno, you seem rather wet. Here, you! Go get me a towel for this young lady, I'll be back in my office! Come now Miss Haruno, that gua-candidate is here for you." Sakura followed the chief into his office, seeing a women sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Sakura could remember her perfectly, but some things had changed.

Her hair had once been a pretty shade of brown, now seemed lighter at the top, and the once smoothness gone, replaced by bad hair, split ends. Sakura could see only her head, but she knows, something had definitely happened to her.

"Auntie." The women's head turned towards her, and smiled after a second, getting up to greet her.

"My Sakura, look how grown up you've gotten." She pulled Sakura into a hug, and realized she definitely had gotten taller, but so had her aunt. Looking down she found her aunt having three inch heels on.

"Thanks. It's been forever since I've seen you." _And you've really let yourself go. _The last part stayed in her mind, and she smiled back at her aunt, wishing Sasuke is here to finally meet her own living relative.

"Indeed, ah, I would guess that towel is for you." And indeed it is, the cop placed it in Sakura's hands, and she began to dry herself, the chief staying silent behind his desk.

"I don't wish to break the reunion ladies, but I do need to talk to Miss Haruno for a second, the younger one." Sakura's aunt nodded, giving her a quick hug before leaving out the door, letting it close behind her.

"Take a seat Miss Haruno." Sakura did just as he said, the hard wood making her uncomforatable.

"It's about your future guardian. You said that, Mrs, Uchiha could be your guardian, she has rejected the offer. Although, I don't blame her. If the courts saw her versus, your aunt, it's clear who would win custody. Your aunt having money, a good background, and house, while Mrs. Uchiha has little money, a bad house, and questionable background, and connections."

Sakura nodded, sad to hear that Mrs. Uchiha had rejected her offer, but when the chief laid it out like that, it did make sense to Sakura. Her aunt had very much higher chances of becoming her guardian than Mrs. Uchiha.

"So, when does she take my guardianship?"

"This weekend, you will go to court, and they will sign you over to her." Only a few days, and this confusion will be over, the thought made Sakura smile.

"Well, thanks chief, I'm gonna go talk to my aunt." The chief nodded, but did nothing more, pulling out a folder and looking over it, as she exited the office.

"Sakura! Why don't we go out to dinner, an-"

"I'd love to auntie, but today's not the day, I'm kinda wanting a hot shower."

"Oh, of course, I'll give you my number and you can call me when you want to talk or make plans." Sakura smiled and said 'thank you auntie' as she's pulled in a hug.

"Do you need a ride though?"

"No, I should be fine." She smiled and waved goodbye at her aunt, saying she has to use the bathroom before leaving, in real, looking for a pay phone, and calling a certain blonde.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to Ino as she pulls away from the house. Her windshielf wipers still working hard with all the heavy rain. Sakura ran into the house, expecting to be greeted by Sasuke or someone, but not one person greeted her. Even looking into his parents room, his father wasn't there either. Confused, and tired Sakura decided to lay down, wondering if Sasuke had decided to go and hang with the guys.

~Sakura woke to the sound of a door shutting, her eyes opening to find Sasuke entering the room. The clock showing her it's six, and she had slept for almost two hours. Sasuke didn't seem to see her at first, setting his bag down, but he seemed to realized he's being watched, and turning to find his girlfriend curled up in the bed and watching him.

"You're home already?" Sakura wondered what he means by that, did he expect her home later.

"Should I not be?"

"No, I just thought the thing would take longer." She shook her head, and Sasuke walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge by her.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, my aunt was the one wanting to take my guardianship. I get signed over to her Saturday." Sasuke's eyes dropped slightly, and he layed down next to her, pulling her close to him.

"So you're leaving?"

"No, I'm just moving out. I'll still be here in the city and everything." That realaxed him, and Sakura heard her stomach growling, a smirk appearing on Sauske's face.

"Hungry?" She smiled shyly, sitting up like Sasuke, their bodies moving out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she looked in the mirror, brushing her teeth. Sakura had forgotten to change when she came home, and Sasuke questioned her when they went to grab a snack. Dashing into the bathrrom, she put on new clothes, dry clothes. But, she's not smiling because of that, more the fact that Mikoto had talked to her earlier at dinner, and the fight she and Sasuke had long forgotten.

She turned the faucet on, and spit out the toothpaste, wiping her mouth, and running her fingers through her hair one time, getting stuck on a few tangles that she worked out. The light above her flickered, on and off, but she just turned them off and went back into the bedroom. Sasuke already laying down on the bed, but with his shirt on.

Sakura let the room temperature sink into her, same as always, and even when it's colder he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. Sakura wondered if he forgot, and would take it off soon, but as she crawled into bed, cuddling up to him, he never took it off. Sakura tried to get comfier, not used to the fabric of his shirts, wanting his skin, but as she moved she caught something on his collarbone. Barely seeable because of his shirt, but still there.

She stopped her moving, and prentended she had found her comfy spot, really trying to get a better look. She thought about it, describing it in her head. The bruising color, the way it's form, the location, neither big or small. A hickey. It rang in her mind, and Sakura found herself freezing, she and Sasuke haven't had sex in some days due to all the cop stuff, and she had never left a hickey that would last so long on his neck.

_"You're home already?" _Light bulbs and sirens flashed in her head, telling her to push the bastard off the bed, letting him sprawl onto the floor, but that would wake his mother up. He had said that because he wanted to get rid of the evidence, the fact that he had cheated on her. She tried to remember how he walked in, his hair slightly messier, she thought it had been the rain, his clothes, wrinkled, she thought because of the rain, but no because he had, had sex with someone else.

Her body moved away from his, instantly wanting to turn back around into his arms, but she refused. She stayed faced away from her, hoping the bastard would get hold, catch a cold, not able go to school, and she could go alone, ruin him, make him hated. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she thought about, she can't do that, either way she loves him. She closes her eyes, and the tears still fall as she falls asleep.

* * *

**Yay! Done. You learned about Sasuke's past some :O I hope you liked it, and no doubt mistakes, but I like going back to this after I finish a story. But tell me some if you see them, that way I remember to fix them.**

**Two New One-shots have been posted, one a christmas one, please read and review!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Please Vote, review, fav, sub, and all that. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The latest chapter! Sorry it's late! I hope yo enjoy. **

**Please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes, review them(nicely), and when I finally get the chance I'll edit everything to be right.**

**Thank you for all my readers*Smiley Face* I love you guys!**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke stirred as his bed shifts, weight being let off if it. Slowly he opens his eyes and watches as Sakura makes her way towards the bathroom, her arms wiping at her eyes, and Sasuke wonders what had happened to make her cry like that. Perhaps she had hit the wall or bed post, those even made him get teary eyed sometimes if he hit his body in a certain spot.

Sasuke sits up slowly, and rubs his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, perhaps that's what she was doing. Casting a sideways glance he finds the time is only four in the morning. Sighing dramatically, he plops back down on the bed, his body having being woken up, and no longer wishing to sleep. His eyes wander to the light coming out from under the bathroom door, his mind getting a wonderul idea.

He closes his eyes, and stays still on the bed, making his chest rise and fall as if he's fast asleep still. His body stays like this for a few more minutes, waiting until Sakura comes out the door. His ears catch the hinges squeaking and he waits until she's back under the covers, and lying next to him. The bed creaks again, and he stays still despite his body wanting to jump towards her. The blankets are pulled up, and she settles down. Her head making a soft thump on the pillow, his eyes snapping open and his body moving at ninja speed to roll on her.

"Boo." Sasuke whispers in her ear, her body moving under his, and her eyes wide as saucers, starring up at him. A smirk gracing his face.

"What, do you think you're doing?" He lowers his body, and puts his face into her neck, his arms wrapping around her body, and pulling it to his.

"Playing." The thoughts that left her in tears hours ago come into her head again, him being with another girl.

"Didn't you do enough of that already?" The words come out like venom, and she feels him pull his head away from her neck, looking at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" The innocence look on his face makes her want to take back the words, but she reminds herself, he cheated on her.

"Do I have to spell it out? You c-h-e-a-t-e-d on me!" The innocent look vanished instantly as she finished spelling the word, his face darkening, and making her shiver. His bangs lowered to hide his eyes.

"You thought, that I cheated on you? You think I would cheat on you?" The words came out less than a whisper, but she caught every single one of them.

Sakura stayed silent as he kept his eyes hidden, body tense. Suddenly, he chuckled, and Sakura felt the tears come to her eyes, her mind too confused and stressed to understand anything.

"You stupid girl." The words caught her off guard, and her tears stoped, his eyes finally visible, and his eyes holding the the most sincerest look that she had ever seen in his eyes.

"To think. Tch. Why would you think that Sakura?" She was about to answer, but his mouth crashed on hers, and forced her back on the bed, his hands going for her hands, and interlacing with hers.

He releases her mouth, and lets her breath, her eyes slowly becoming lusty.

"I, you came home surprised I was here, and then the way you were." Her voice trailed off at the end, and her mind seemed to stop processing everything.

"Stupid. I was surprised because I thought it would take longer, and that you didn't call me for a ride. As for my look, it was raining Sakura, and I had my bike, you think wind, rain, and me work well together?" Her eyes widened, as she realized how stupid she had been, her green eyes turning towards the side, not wanting to see his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you, you stupid, stupid girl." Sakura blushed, as he put his mouth by her ear again, only on occasions does he say that to her. His voice always honest, and open to his feelings.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He places a kiss on her lips.

"I know, but you can make it up to me?" She hears the beg in his voice, and laughs at his cuteness. Her mouth meeting his this time, but he still forces his tongue into her mouth, one of his hands moving under the blankets and under her shirt. Pulling her bra down slowly, and his hand playing with her boob. His mouth letting hers go for air, and attacking her neck, making deep hickeys.

Sakura finally gets some courage and places her hands on his bare chest, her fingers leisurely moving down his chest, tracing his abs. Getting closer and closer to his waist, but his hands pull hers away, and brings them to his mouth, planting a kiss on each of her finger tips. Sakura smiles as he does it, her face red, but completely comfortable, as she always is with him.

He lets her hands go, and his lips plant a kiss on hers, moving down her neck, and the lower, pushing her shirt comepletly off, and exposing her chest to the cold air. He smiles to himself, her body only for him. Sasuke lowers his head, and places his mouth on her breast, sucking heavily, and her body arching into his, one of his hands holding her up.

His mouth lets her breast go, and moves down towards her stomach, a smile on his face, as her shorts come down, and everything seems to turn into ectasy from their.

* * *

His fingers play with her hair, as she sleeps soundly on his chest. Her eyes closed and smiling, he wonders what it is that's making her smile, but he realizes, as long as she's smiling, he doesn't care what's making her smile. That brings a smile to his own face, and he kisses her head, her hair still woven in his fingers.

The sunlight peeking in through the curtains shows that the sun is up, and letting people live in the light for the mean time. The clock specifying the time being eleven o'clock, and school is currently in session, a place they should be at the time. Sasuke's mom coming in sometime to ask why they weren't up, but she had seen the clothes on the ground, and the couple cuddled into each other. Her face smiling as she quietly shut the door.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sakura lifted herself up slightly, and placing her chin on his chest. Her eyes slightly sleepy.

"Shouldn't we be in school?"

"You wanna be in school?"

"No." He laughs slightly, and pulls her closer to him.

"No school then." The room becomes silent, and they just enjoy laying in each other's company. Only the growl of Sakura's stomach making them move.

"Hungry?"

"No, my stomach growled because it's full. Aren't are you hungry?"

"I had my fill." His eyes glint dangerously, and she blushes like a tomato, burying her face into his chest. His body flipping them over.

"Sasuke!" She laughs as he tickles her, making her dig into the bed, his hands knowing her spots. He laughs with her as she tries to get out of his grasp, but she has no luck, and they end up on the bed slightly panting. Sasuke's body on top of hers, chest down, and Sakura laying on her side.

"Mean*pant*ie." Sasuke plants a kiss on her temple, and climbs off of her and the bed, finding some clean boxers to put on. Sakura watches him as he puts some boxers on, and looking around the room for something else. She wonders what will happen when her aunt gets guardianship, her aunt one not really believing in different social classes mixing.

"You comin'?" Her green eyes pop up to see Sasuke standing in the door waiting for her. She grabs a shirt off the ground and throws it on, meeting him at the door with a kiss. And as her feet fall back flat onto the floor, she sees the discoloration that she had spotted last night, and forgotten. She kept her eyes on it as she followed him, she had forgiven him, but the mark bothers her, was it always there?

"Sasuke?" She sits down as the table and watches as she rumages throught the fridge, trying to find something for them to eat. Her exposed legs swinging back in fourth, the table lightly creaking.

"Hm?"

"What, what's that think on your neck?" Sasuke backs up from the fridge, his face viewable to her.

"My neck?"

"Mhm." She pops down off the table, and pats her feet across the floor to him, poking him right on the neck, right on the mark.

"Right here." His eyes glance down at her hand, and looks at the mark.

"That? It's a spider bite."

"Spider, bite?" Her hand retracts like lightning, and she glance around, eyes crazed as if one's ready to pounce on her.

"Don't you remember? The night you woke up screaming, and I had to gag you so you won't wake my parents."

"Uh-huh. That's the reason you gagged me I bet." He only chuckles back at her, and continues his search through the fridge, Sakura back to swinging her legs, her mind finally decreasingly stress than days, hours before.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" She stopped her swinging, and hopped off the table. Wrapping her arms around his torso, and snuggling into his back.

"I love you." She said it without a doubt, through her heart, mind, and soul. He stopped his rummaging, and turned towards, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking nothing could ruin this moment. The scenery might be a poor, outdated kitchen, one window cracked, but to her, the most expensive kitchen won't have made a difference. She sighs and again, and feels his chuckle deep from his chest rise out of his mouth, but he says nothing. Himself basking in the perfect moment.

"You shouldn't doubt me Sakura." He whispers it into her hair.

"I know, but with everything lat-"

"I know, and I still love you." She smiled against his chest, and so happy she has gotten this much emotion out of him, and it's not even noon!

"And I love you for your faults!"

"I have faults?" He rose an eyebrow quizzically, and pulled back from her. She gave him a mock glare, and then slapped his arm, laughing as he pretended she really injured him, which she obviously didn't.

"Yes! You're too, too. Perfect!" Sakura smiled truimphantly, and stuck her tongue out at her new discovery.

"Perfect huh? That's a new one to my descriptions."

"Sasuke. You are perfect." She gave him a look saying there's no room for arguement, knowing where he would take it.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, and leaned back against the fridge, feeling the cold on his back.

"Shit."

"What?"

"The fridges open." Sasuke said it like it explained everything, but she could only give him a questioning look in response.

"It's suppose to stay close for the most part, all the cool getting out, and the food overheating, and th-"

Sakura planted a quick kiss on his lips to shut him up, only before she went to the cupboard and pulled out some cookies. His eyes following her every move. She moved back to him, and took his hand in her free one. Slightly pulling him back to the room, his hand shutting the fridge door.

"How about we go back to bed, and just eat some cookies." He smirked at her idea, completely thinking something different. But, she ignored his snarkiness, pulling him down the hall to her room, and into his room. Their bodies, jumping on the bed, their limbs inertwining with each others, and the cookies being smooshed slightly.

Neither of them caring though, and both seeing how many cookies they can each fit in their mouths, evidently, Sasuke won. Only leading to questions from Sakura as to why he can fit so many in his mouth. And everyone knows where that led, another tickle fight, loaded with kisses.

* * *

Sharp eyes glared at the house before them, seeing the run down place for real. The roof obviously sagging and the majority of windows cracked. It disguested her to think she has to even possibly go in that place. The house color being so five years ago, and the hobo look completely out of style. How can her niece even live in such a place!

She gives one last look towards the house before getting out of her car. Paying more attention to the people around her, afraid they're going to mugg her. But, something scares them off, perhaps the "too friendly" smile she gives them, or just the fact she seems to be reaching into her pocket if they look at her too long. The women nodds when most steer away from her, and her car.

Her heels stop before the sidewalk path to the house. The grass brown, and making her wonder what lives in the two inch tallness. The sidewalk cracked, and she wonders if she'll fall and break something, proceeding to get her more money. Something she wants. That would have to wait though, she has more important business than broken bones and law suits.

Three seconds, she counts down and takes one tenative step forward, her eyes focused on the ground below her, and she barely notices when she reaches the door. Her nose barely getting smooshed in. How attractive would that be?

She collects herself, standing straight up, before knocking on the door, hearing the wood crack as though it can't support a simple knock. She backs away slightly afraid that it'll fall onto her, or worse, someone opening the door and them falling on her.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, the house silent. She moves back cautiously to knock again, but footsteps reach her ears, and she finds a young man holding the door open. Black hair, and dark, black eyes, lean muscles, clearly visible to her; the word _perfect _coming to mind. And it is indeed, _perfect _for her indeed.

"Can I help you?" She comes back out of her mind, and sees the man having a light glare on his face.

"Yes. I'm looking for Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Surprise shows up on his face, and she knows, that she hasn't been mentioned, and at least described to him.

He gives her a once over, and something must tell him she's aloud in. The door being opened wider, and his body moving out of the way, welcoming her in.

The inside takes her by shock. Seeing the old, stained carpet, guaranteeing her shoes will be staying on. The furniture looking badly over used, and the ceiling only proving her point that the roof needs to be replaced. She can even see a bucket in the corner that look slightly full of water. She wants to wrinkle her nose, as she finally comes back to him, but she restrains herself from the action.

"I'll get Sakura." His voice isn't changed from earlier, but the look he threw her, she has a feeling her could read her mind. She wipes her shoes on the welcoming mat, perhaps getting more dirt on her shoes then off, but she steps out onto the carpet, and makes her way towards the couch. Seating lightly before allowing all her body wait to rest on it.

"Auntie!" The sweet, high pitched voice startles her, and she finds herself with pink the face. Her niece already having her in a tight hug. The black haired boy behind her, watching the exchange.

"Afternoon dear." Her niece pulls back, and gives her a smile before pulling the man towards her more. His hand tightly grasped in hers.

"Sasuke this is my aunt. And Auntie, this is my boyfried Sasuke." He seems proud at being her boyfriend she concludes. The way that his eyes change, and he looks at her with a small smile on his face.

"How nice to meet you, I hope you're taking good care of my niece." She says it with a smile, but she knows he's not taking good care of her with the way this house is. He seems to get the meaning behiner her words, but Sakura is oblvious to the sarcasm.

"Of course he is." The aunt noticed the way her niece said it sincerely, completely believing, _this, _way of life is what's the best. Clearly, in the few weeks she's left real society, the poor thing.

"Good, good. I was wondering, if perhaps, we could go to dinner? I'd love to catch up, and get to know Sasuke better."

"That sounds wonderful! What do you think Sasuke?"

"I don't mind, but my dad comes home tonight, and I wanted to spend time with him."

"Tomorrow then?" _No, tonight. _The aunt thought, not wanting her niece in this house anymore, but what could she say other than=

"Yes." She re-enforced it with a smile.

"Great! How about we meet somewhere, there's this place I want to try, it's just a few minutes away, it's calle-"

"Del Auchi's." Sakura seemed surprised she was cut off, and Sasuke sent a glare her way, but the old hag didn't care.

"I-I guess that would be okay." Sakura puzzled why her aunt had cut her off, and offered something else, but perhaps she had plans made already.

"You'll love their new menu they just re-did. To die for."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Yeah wonderful." Sasuke muttered under his breath, already seeing the tight knit people starring at him, knowing he doesn't belong there. Not part of their clique.

"Alrighty! We'll meet there at seven thirty. Don't be late." She gave a quick hug to Sakura and a miniscule hug to Sasuke. Only before she sprints out the door, and a shiny car can be seen leaving the curb.

"Isn't she sweet." Sasuke said nothing, knowing saying he doesn't trust her will leave him on the couch.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Does your dad like me?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because-" She moved to lean on him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want your dad to like me, like mine liked you." Sasuke said nothing for a moment, knowing her dad's a touchy subject. He looked down to see her eyes closed, and head leaning against his chest, arms wrapped around him. He gave a smile, hugging her back, and placing his head on hers. Whispering for only her ears to hear.

"How could he not like the only women who captured my heart?" Sakura stayed still, letting the words sink in; before she let out a huge smile, and moved fast to plant a kiss on his lips, knocking his head slightly with hers.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry it took so long! I had no inspiration, and then I was busy! So here it is! I do have inspiration for the next chapter though, but I'll be busy, and I have like a million one shots in the works. I really want to get those out. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Chao.**

**P.s The latin quote, is simply google translate, _my only love._**

**P.P.S Review, fav, sub, vote, and all that please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy. I did re-read, and re-read it for mistakes, but I still probably missed a few. Sorry! I'm going to fix this story sometime when I actually get time!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine only plot. Thank you~**

**I thank everyone who reviews and favs! **

* * *

Sakura pats her hair once again, only before taking the brush through it, again. She had taken a shower after her aunt left, wanting to look perfect for meeting Sasuke's dad, although she feels imperfect. She sighs, and let's her head fall down as both her arms are braced on the bathroom counter, she just can't shake the nerves.

Sasuke had decided to pass on a shower, and chose to clean the hosue up a bit, and even start a dinner. He looked perfect without even trying, but no she couldn't even look perfect after trying so hard. Maybe that's why though, she tried too hard. Her father and Sasuke had both told her that she looks better with little make-up and her hair natural, but she just never felt secure about herself enough.

Strong arms wrap around her waist, and she takes her hands off the counter. Letting Sasuke pull her towards him, and into his comforting arms. His head being right on top of hers.

"You're taking forever." She sighs, and leans her head to the side.

"I know, I just, look horrible." She mutters the last part slowly, and hopes he doesn't hear it.

"You look fine Sakura. My dad will be here soon."

"I don't look fine Sasu-" He makes her head turn straight again, and plants a kiss on her forehead. Then he takes a wipe out of her make-up kit, and brings the make-up remover to her face, wiping most of the make-up off, leaving her with mascara.

"You're right, you look better now." He smiles at her in the mirror before planting a kiss on her hair, and then walking out. She looks in the mirror again, wondering if she does look fine, but Sasuke comes back and pulls her out of the bathroom. He gives her a hard long kiss as they stand in the room for a minute, her hands intertwining at his neck.

"We need to go Sakura." She leans back on her heels with a frown, not wanting to end the kiss, but the once again dragging of Sasuke didn't allow her to dwell on it. They walk out of Sasuke's room and down the hall, meeting Mikoto, and Sasuke's dad, Fugaku. Sakura swallowed hard as she stares at the threatening man.

Even in a wheel-chair, Sakura could see he had once been a man of great power. She tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead without being noticed, but Sasuke cast her a glance. Mikoto didn't notice them at first, talking to Fugaku, but with her mother instincts, she could feel her son coming closer to her. She gave him a big smile, Sakura as well, ushering them both over.

Sakura expects Fugaku to glare at her, maybe even yell at her, but he simply gave a weak smile and held his hand out for her. His shake still firm, and Sakura found herself smiling for some unknown reason.

"I'm glad that I finally get to meet the woman that captivated my son's heart."

"I'm glad I finally got to meet the father I hear so much about." He laughs at her small joke, and she felt Sasuke's hand on the small of her back, keeping her calm even though everything has been going well so far.

Mikoto smiles at them all, saying what a happy family, and Sakura did feel happy. Although, some part of her wish it could be a feeling she feels with her own parents. She pushes the feeling away though as she pulls out her chair at the table and plops down, Sasuke beside her, and Fugaku at the head of the table, Mikoto at his right, Sasuke to the left.

* * *

Sakura smiles into her drink as Mikoto continues to joke about something, and teasing both Fugaku and Sasuke. Sakura could see Sasuke blushing, and despite not really able to hear the story for some reason, she still gave him an evil smile. Mikoto only fueling the fire even more when she saw the blush on her son's cheeks. Fugaku also seems to tease Sasuke as the story continues on, wanting to keep the jokes off him.

Sakura's mind began to drift though as she looks at Sasuke's father discreetly. She wonders what had happened to make Sasuke's father be in a wheel chair. She really couldn't see anything obvious wrong with him, but so many things can be kept hidden under flesh. She took one last glance at him before turning away, feeling rude for starring, even if he didn't notice.

"Sakura. Sakura." Fingers snapping in front of her eyes drew her out of her reverie, seeing all the dark Uchiha eyes starring at her. She realizes she had kept her cup at her mouth the whole time she had been thinking, the edge now having a slight teeth dent.

She also realized she had missed the last thing that had been said, a blush on her cheeks for having everyone keeping direct focus on her. At least Sasuke didn't seem mad about her lack of attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She didn't specify the "you" not really sure who had asked, but Mikoto took the privileage to re-say what Sakura had missed.

"I said dear, are you excited to have dinner with your aunt tomorrow?" Sakura forgot that they were to have dinner with her aunt, her mind worried about other things.

"I suppose, I haven't seen her in so long."

"Well, I hope you'll have fun." The tone was cheery, but Sakura felt like there was some forcefullness behind it. Sakura wondered what had happened to make Mikoto turn against her slightly in the past few days.

"We will mom, how can anyone related to Sakura not be exciting?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, leaning on him slightly, and grabbing his hand, Fugaku giving them a smile. Mikoto cast a weary smile in their direction, suddenly standing up and taking everyone's plates.

"Oh, Mikoto you don't have to that, I can take Sasuke's and mine."

"No, no dear. I gotta get dessert anyway."

"Well, then I can hel-" Mikoto gave a wave of her hand as she stacks the plates neatly on each other so they wont take a tumble.

"I can get it, keep the boys company." Sakrua frowns as Mikoto walked the few feet into the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink before going to a cabinet to pull out more plates.

"So Sakura, what are you planning to do after high school?" She took her attention off Mikoto, and turns to Fugaku, pleased that he seemed so interested in her, if only she had kept Mikoto's interest.

* * *

Sakura sighes as she floppes backwards onto the bed. Her arms spread out, and her her legs below her knees hanging off the bed. One of Sasuke's t-shirts covering her upper torso, the shirt ending at mid-thigh. Her eyes starring at the ceiling blankly as she tries to solve a conundrum. Her mind reels for reasons, but nothing, _nothing_, sticks out.

She hears the bathroom door open, and sees Sasuke step out, his body only covered with a thin pair of boxers, his hair slightly wet, and breath smelling of mint. She doesn't sit up as he makes his way towards her, a frown on his face as he notices the current sadness of his girlfriend, one that he would prefer to be happy and smiling.

"What's wrong Sakura?" She groans and turns to the side, her arms and legs flopping onto each other. He hair obscuring her face from his view.

He gives her a questioning glance before laying down behind her, and cuddling his body up to hers. His arms wrapping around her torso and pull her close to him, his face digging through her soft hair to find her cheek, his laying against hers. Their breaths becoming mingled, but Sasuke can still feel the tension in her body.

"Sakura." She could feel the want in his words, Sasuke hating it when she's upset, but she still said nothing.

Finally, getting aggravated with her nonresponses, he makes her body flip over. His forehead connecting with her forehead, and his hands running through her hair. She doesn't look at him though, and he wonders what has gotten her so upset.

"Sakura look at me, tell me what's bothering you."

Her eyes finally looked up to meet his, and he almost turned around and punched his wall. There was nothing but sadness and despair in her eyes, something Sasuke never wants to see in those emerald orbs. His fingers outline her chin, and then her cheeks, running up her nose until circling her eyes.

His fingers linger at the corner of her eyes, before he he pulls her close instead. He can hear her cries even when her face is muffled by his body. The water works soaking his chest, and running down between them, and eventually on to the bed. Sasuke says nothing as she cries, only stroking her hair, and being patient with her.

Finally, the tears start to stop, and her sobs become slight hiccups. Sasuke pulls away slight to look at her face; the little mascara she had left on is now smudged around her eyes, and her eyes themselves are slightly red from crying. Her eyes only hold sadness now, and Sasuke wants to know what's making his love so sad.

He sits himself up against the headboard, pulling Sakura along with him. Their legs become intertwined, her arms encricle his torso, he has one arm around her waist, and her head is on his chest, while his is leaning back on the board.

"Tell me what's making you sad Sakura."She stays quiet for a minute, and after a sniffle she starts to talk.

"It's, it's just that I can't do anything right Sasuke! Your mom liked me and now she doesn't! Your father likes me, but your mom doesn't now. I don't get what made her not like me." She says the last part quietly, and she doesn't look at Sasuke, knowing his mom is a very touchy subject with him.

"My mom doesn't not like you Sakura."

"Then why does she act like I'm not there, or that I'm something she can't stand?" Sasuke finally turns to her, and she finally looks at him, their eyes meeting in the middle.

"Sakura, you have to understand my mo-"

"How can I understand her when you won't tell me anything about your family!" Sakura sat up, untangling herself from Sasuke, and actually gaining some height so that she looked down on him for once.

"You don't tell me anything about your and your family's past! I told you about my past! I told you about how my mom died, my dad never being happy, marrying some slut, me getting tortured and humilated at my old school, and what do I know about you?" She points a finger at him, her chest heaving up and down.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept starring at her, his eyes not giving away anything behind them. Finally, he stood up, and climbed off the bed, his back facing her. Sakura's finger drops, and so did her face, the sadness replacing the anger. Sasuke finally turns to her, anger and even possible hate in his eyes? Sakura flinches back slightly, she had never recieved that look from him.

"I'll be on the couch." Sakura's felt her heart shatter, and tears starting to form in her eyes. Sasuke walks straight out of the room, she could tell he wanted to slam the door, but aware of his parents, he shut it quietly.

Sakura sat in the same position for a few minutes, but finally her body collapses on to the bed. Her face smooshed into the pillow, and her body parts spread out awakwardly. She didn't hold back the tears that pour out of her eyes, soaking the pillow, she turns her head for air, but the tears continue falling even after she falls asleep.

* * *

Sakura heard not a sound as she came to. Her eyes slightly watery still, her pillow soaked through and through. She woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in; Sauske not in the room. She had hoped, thought he might cool down and come back in sometime in the night, but apparently, he didn't.

She slowly sits up, her eyes downcasted; she listens for any sound in the house, but not even breathing or walking register in her ears. She looks at the clock, 10:03 in red burning into her eyes. Her body jumps slightly, thinking she had over slept, but then she remembers, Saturday, no school; and her body relaxes.

She decides she should probably go talk to Sasuke, work things out with him before dinner later. Sakura stretchedsher arms up to the sky, craining her neck back, and then stretching out her legs before doing a few twists. She gets off the bed in a hurry, almost falling flat on her face, wanting to see Sasuke as soon as possible, and work things out.

She almost reaches the door when her bladder seems to wake up, and boy does she have to pee. She sprints even faster to the bathroom, quickly getting her business done before returning to leave Sasuke's room. She can't hear anybody still, and wonders if Sasuke is still sleeping. Stealthily she sneaks down the hall, the couch in her view. She smiles and tip-toes up to it, leaning down slightly and then moving up to look over.

But when she looks over, there is no body laying down. There are blankets and a pillow to prove that someone _had _been sleeping on the couch, but is no longer there. Sakura frowns and goes to look in the other rooms quickly, seeing not one Uchiha, even Sasuke's father is gone.

Sakura goes back to the living room, hoping to see a note, but nothing. Checking the garage she sees all the vehicles are gone. Sakura wants to cry, she feels abandoned and alone. Closing the door, she trudges back to Sasuke's room, hoping for messages on her phone, but there is none.

She tries to cheer herself up, and thinks that Sasuke must have gone out with his mother, father, or had to run some errands, or the guys wanted to hang with him. She nods her head to all the things, good things, he's probably doing. Deciding she needs a little friend time herself she sends a quick text, and gets a reply back instantly.

Knowing she has only so many minutes she quickly gets dressed, and finds her purse, stuffing a few clothes items into a bag. Grabbing a breakfast bar out of the kitchen just as a honk sounds, and she dashes out the door to hop into a car.

* * *

"So where is your aunt taking you again?"

"Del Auchi's."

"Sounds fancy, and expensive."

"Very much so." Sakura smiles as she watches Ino paint her nails, a pretty pink color. She can't remember the last time her nails where painted.

"Well, we definitely have to get you ready then!" Sakura smiles, and Ino caps the polish, satisfied with her work. She hops up onto the bed next to Sakura, and gets comfy.

"Yeah, I brought a fe-"

"Oh that reminds me!" Ino hops off the bed suddenly, and Sakura can only watch as Ino bounds over to her closet. Sakura takes the time to finally look at Ino's room. Sakura's never actually been to Ino's house, despite being friends for a year.

She doesn't live in the run down area like Sasuke and most of their other friends. More a slightly middle class area. Her parents run a small flower shop, and then they have a house attached to the back, but they still don't have a ton of money. Ino makes it work though, her room is bright with colors, picture and posters hang everywhere, and her bed is a nice canopy bed that she put together. The only indication of the slightly less financial ability is the stained and faded carpet.

Sakura can't muse over the room anymore as Ino come back, something coverd in her hands. A bright smile on her face as she approaches Sakura.

"What is that Ino?"

"The best outfit in the world! Ta-da!" Ino removes the cloth, and shows the dress underneath. Sakura's eyes go wide, she's never seen anything like it, in a good way. The fabric is a cream color, but seems to shimmer. The dress looks about mid-thigh length, having a sweet heart neckling, and then the details it has. Beads and such woven into to create a wonderul design all around it.

"Ino, that's gorgeous, how?"

"My grandma gave it to me, she never told me how she go it though." Ino shrugs it off, and holds the dress out towards Sakura.

"And my dear pink headed friend, you will be wearing this tonight." Sakura's eyes go wide again, there's no way she could wear that.

"Ino, I can't, y-"

"No, no I insist. It's not like I can even afford a place to wear this. It should be worn once before it turns to nothing or gets eaten by those moths. And I would only let my bestest friend in the world wear it." Ino smiles at Sakura, and Sakura's heart skippes a beat. She hasn't had a real best friend in forever, and who would be a better one than Ino?

"I'll wear it!" She jumps off the bed, and gave Ino a hug before they started jumping around and squealing for no apparent reason.

"Alright, let's get you ready then!" Sakura nods her head eagerly.

At least until 'getting ready' turned out to be a lot of plucking, pulling, and pinching. Ino decided she was going to give Sakura a complete makeover, which turned out to take most of the afternoon. By the time Ino decided they could dress, do hair and makeup, it was reaching six o'clock.

"You sure do like to hurt me Ino."

"Pish posh, you look fabulous now! Now don't move so I can do your hair." Sakura shook her head really quick before Ino starts to curl, straighten, and style her hair, bobby pins continously prodding into her head.

"Ino!"

"Hush, beauty is paini." Sakura rolls her eyes, and watches in the mirror as Ino begins to complete the style. A simple updo, a curly bun, with tendrels hanging down. Sounds easy, but when Sakura heard all done, it was at least 6:40. Sakura had to admit Ino did a good job, despite her head slightly hurting.

"Okay, now for make-up!" Ino seems even more excited, and Sakura hopes she wouldn't go crazy and put outrageous colors on her.

"So, how are you and Sasuke anyways?" Sakura froze slightly, and had to catch herself.

"I'm not really sure, we've had a few small fights lately, things that blew over, but we always made up and it was fine. But, yesterday we got into a really big fight, and he slept on the couch, and when I woke up he was gone." Ino frowns at her friend, silently killing Sasuke in her head.

"Well, you guys will probably make up, I feel bad for your aunt, you to might start going at it on the dinner table." Sakura laughs and imaginesthe scene happening in her head, a bigger smile on her face. Ino smiles at her friend to, glad she can cheer her up.

"Alright, almost done."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I went simple. Mascara took the longest."

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't go crazy, bold colors."

"Well we still can. I got neon green, yellow, orange, red-"

"Ino!"

"Okay, okay. I'm done!" Sakura opens her eyes and smiles at her reflection. Ino did a great job, her lips a simple pink shade, her eyes only having mascara on the lashes and to eyes liner.

"Thank you Ino!" She jumps up to give her a hug, and both girls embrace.

"Well, don't thank me yet, we gotta get you dress and to that restaurant. Which I have no clue where it is."

"It's um, well."

"Sakura."

"What! I haven't been there in forever!" Both girls laugh, and Ino says she'll find the place while Sakura dresses.

* * *

Sakura stares doe eyes at the fancy restaurant, Ino had dropped her off only minutes ago. The place was glowing like a star, lights on the roof, pathways to the door, and lights streaking out of the windows. Sakura can barely remember being to this place, and it has definitely changed some.

She takes a big breath before she begins to walk up to the door, she keeps chanting to herself that she belongs here, these are here people. But, as she approaches the host, she has doubts and panics in her head. The host doesn't know her, but acts like he does. She says her name, and who's she's with, instantly being escorted to her table.

Her aunt is already seated and poking through the menu. Her hair up in a bun as well, but not young looking like Sakura's. She has a one shoulderd black dress on, and probably black shoes. She doesn't notice Sakura untili she's right at the table, instantly jumping up to greet her.

"Sakura dear! I'm glad you could make it, where's your boyfriend?" _Good question. _

"He's, um, running a little late, I got ready at my friend's house." Her aunt nods and sits down, gesturing to the seat across from her.

"Alright, we should order though I'm hungry. Waiter!" Sakura smiles at her aunt, looking around at the people behind her menu as he aunt barks someone over. Nobody seems to even be looking at her, even the younger looking patrones go one with their own dears, not sparring her a glance.

"Ma'am, what about you?"

"Huh?" Sakura put hers menu you down to see the waiter had finally come over.

"Oh, yes, a steak, medium rare, with this on the side." She puts her menu down to allow the waiter to see the funny Italian word she has no idea how pronounce, he nods, and soon walks away.

"So Sakura, how have you been?"

"Fine. Everything's been going go-well." Her aunt nods, and takes a sip of her wine.

"I have to say I love that dress, never seen anything like it. Where'd you get it?"

"It's my friend's." Her aunt's eyes go wide, and Sakura knows she should've just said she got it at some expensive store.

"One of your poor friend's. It probably has lice, how could you even wear that?" Sakura bit her lip as her aunt continued to go on and on. She only stopped when their food arrived, and the clock now reading 8:05.

_Where are you Sasuke?_

"Delicious. What do you think Sakura?"

"Indeed."

"So tell me Sakura, what do you plan to do after school, your career?"

"I want to be a doctor."

"Fabulous choice! What school do you want to go to?"

"The one right here in Konoha, where Tsunade was schooled."

"Konoha Med. Regime? You really need some good stuff to get in there."

"I have all A's, and I-"

"Sakura dear, I hate to say this, but just because you have all A's doesn't mean alot. You go to a crappy school, it's not a good school dear, you should have gone back to your old school." Sakura froze at the mention of her old school, her mind flashing back to the horrible memories.

"I can see your point au-"

"Good." Her aunt wiped her mouth and sat up slightly straighter, ready to say something important.

"I want you to come live with me Sakura, I do have guardianship of you, but I wanted it to be by your choice. I want you to live with me, finish high school at a good high school; and then you can move back here into your old house, or a new apartment when you start colllege."

"Auntie, that's nice, but leave my friends, Sasuke?"

"Sakura-dear, please understand. You want to be a doctor, but staying here won't be helpful. You'll make new friends, and as for Sasuke, do you really want to be with him still. After all, he just stood you up."

Sakura's eyes went wide when her aunt said she had just been stood up, Sakura wants to deny it, but she can't. Her aunt is right, Sasuke stood her up, not even a text or anything. As Sakura lowers her head though, her aunt smirks in victory, calling for a check before Sakura could possibly have something to argue.

"Well, dear, you have my number call me? I'll give you time to think. Do you need a ride home?" _Home? I don't even have a home anymore._

"No, I called a friend."

"Alright, call me soon dear." Her aunt gave her a tight hug before walking out, Sakura slowly following behind, not wanting her aunt to worry.

The host said goodbye to her as she left, and Sakura gave a tight smile back. Cold air hitting her the moment she opensthe door. Sakura could see that Konoha itself seems to glow, all the lights keeping the streets aglow. Sakura begins to randomly walk away from the restaurant, only one thought in mind.

_My own boyfriend stood me up._

* * *

**Done! I hoped you like, cliff-hanger galore! The story is getting heated! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, I'm excited to write it. I love reviews! So please review!**

**~Chao**

**P.s Review, sub fav, vote, and all that! Thanks! And don't forget to check out story preivews, and my latest one-shots!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! I hope you are all excited, the story will probably only be five orsix more chapter, I want it to end at twenty, but who knows. Not much to say, so enjoy~~!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot. Thank you!  
**

**Thanks to anyone who has subbed, faved, or reviewed this story! I love you guys!**

* * *

Sakura shivers as she continues to walk, to where and from where, she doesn't know. Her hands are deep in her pockets, and her arms are snug in her coat, but it doesn't make a difference. Lights surround her, but she doesn't look to see what they are, cars pass by, but no one gives the girl a second glance. She guesses it's been hours since she was at the restaurant with her aunt, and her non-showing boyfriend.

In a way though, she's glad she decided to walk, she needs to think about everything. Her aunt wanting her to move in with her, something, that perhaps a few days ago, she would have easily said no. But, now? She doesn't know. And her aunt had made good points about getting into Konoha Med. Regime, the school she's in know would be low on a list of applications, even if she has all A's.

Sakura stops for a second, and leans against a lamp post, letting her body get a rest while her mind still races. She has friends, a boyfriend, she thinks, here, a steady life, and not as horrible as it sounds to her aunt. Of course, her aunt has guardianship, but Sakura doubts she would force her anywhere. If she stays though, that means she'll stay with Sasuke, at his house. Mikoto pops in her mind, the way she's been colder towards Sakura lately. And the fight with Sasuke pops back into her head, she had basically forgotten about it until know.

She takes a deep breath, and lets her body rest a few more minutes against the pole. The cars seem to stop passing by, and the air is soon quiet. Some would probably be afraid to be out this late, especially a girl, but for some reason, Sakura doesn't care.

She stands up, and fixes her coat, all before walking down the side walk again, and the lights soon disappearing.

At first Sakura wonders if she's entered the poorer area of Konoha, since only lamp post are a source of light, but soon the area rings a different bell. Sakura sees familiar fenced in yards, and talll houses down long driveways, and she can hear the fountains running even this late at night. Her mind and body jolt awake, and Sakura finds herself running down the sidewalk, only stopping when she reaches a certian gate.

Sakura knows it has no power, and she slowly pushes it open, closing it behind her. She can't see the house around the bend, but she continues to walk to see it, even with no light, she doesn't run into anything.

She smiles as the house becomes the only thing in sight. The police tape is gone, but a note is attached to the door. She doesn't waver as she tried to open the door, but the cops had locked it, and she doesn't have her key. She sighs, and looks up at the porch roof, thinking of a way to get in. She had been a teen when they moved here, and she hadn't had the child curoisty to look around and find ways to sneak in.

Her mind racks for an idea, and she slowly forms one. Walking off the porch, she heads towards the backyard, the pool glowing under the moonlight. She moves towards the pool house, and hopes the door had not been locked, and indeed she is right. Smiling to herself, she searches for the house key they had hid in here.

It takes Sakrura a moment to find it, but when she does, a bright smile appears on her face. Ready to just collapse and let the day begone, she runs back towards the house, and enters the key into the hole without missing a beat. Her body leaning against the door to close it once she enters.

She takes a look around, and notices the police have cleaned it all up. She walks towards the living room, wondering if she'll see blood, or even her father's body, but no. The only thing missing is the chair he had been shot in, everything is as it was before the shooting. She looks around once more before collapsing to the ground, sobs wracking her body, echoing in the empty house.

She can't stop them as she wraps her arms around her knees, trying to stop the overwhelming emotions in her being. Everything she's been through flashing through her mind, the good and the bad. The times when she first met Sasuke, the first time she got in trouble, the times he kept promises, the times her father was there, and farther back, when her mother was around.

Her sobs quieted down as she just starred at the floor, her mind and body numb. She had been happy, her life seemed to be perfect, and then, she lost everything. Her mother, that had hit her hard, but slowly she became slightly happy again, her father still around. Then Sasuke was added to the picture, making her feel love her father couldn't give her, and with Sasuke came her friends, making her feel loved by even more people.

But, then everything came to a screeching halt, just like when her mother died. Unlike back then though, she lost more than just her mother, she lost her father, her love, and her friends. She has no one to make her feel loved.

The last of her tears hit the carpet before she wipes her red eyes. Her mind is tired, and her body feels even weaker, she wants to sleep, but sleeping by her father's death spot would only bring nightmares, hence less sleep. She slowly picks up her body, her eyes lowered, and everything through them slightly blurry.

She trudges her way to the stairs, and has to work even harder to move up them, one by one. She stops at her father's old bedroom door, her hands moves towards the knob, but retracts when she remembers who else was in their with him. Her room is next on her passage, but as tired as she is, she walked past. Only turning a door-knob when she reached a guest room.

Walking in, the unfamiliarness comforting her. She went straight to the bed, and didn't think anymore about just plopping down and letting everything be forgotten.

* * *

Sakura wakes up groggy, forgetting why she is in a semi-unfamiliar room, but it all came back in a flash. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and fourth. She would have to deal with many different things today, so many ultimaniums she has to come to. She leans her head back and sighs deeply, before she swings her legs off the side of the bed and standing up.

She stretches, doesn't even glance around before going out the door, passing her room and her father's without looking. It took every once of her willpower to not look and pass without a glance. She practically jumped down the stairs, stopping to get one last glance at her old livingroom. A lone tear fell down as she stared at one of the places she'll always remember.

Her feet moved again as the tear trickled off her cheek and onto the floor. She closed the door with a heavy heart, her hand lingering on the knob before moving on, her feet making 'thump' sounds on the stairs. The driveway is all she sees as she approaches society, her mind telling her to only look ahead, but as she turns around the curb, her heart says one more look.

One more look she takes, and that's all before her feet speed up, and she tries to leave her history at that house.

The sounds of others living brings her to her senses, cars passing by without a care, kids and parents walking around as happy as can be. Sakura smiles for the fact that they can happy lives, but it doesn't last long as she begins a long, long walk.

She sighs as she begins to try and plan out a route back to Sasuke's house, hopefully avoiding getting lost or kidnap. She sighs as she thinks of how long it'll take, luckily it's not raining is all she can think. And, as she continues walking, it doesn't start raining ironically.

* * *

Sakura smiles as Sasuke's house finally comes into view, her tired feet starting to work harder to finish her last few steps to the door. In a twisted way she hopes Sasuke's not there, maybe in jail or the hospital, that way he has a real excuse to not have come to dinner last night. And while her mind tries to think that, some where in the back of it, isn't buying the story.

She sighs as she reaches for the door handle, finally able to stop walking. The distance from her house to Sasuke's is a lot different then riding on his bike, especially since she left her house around ten, and is only arriving at the Uchiha's around noon. The door holds no protest as she pushes it open, a slight creak giving her away.

The livingroom is empty as she removes her shoes, glancing around to find the kitchen empty as well. She knows someboyd has to be home, they only leave the front door unlocked if someone is. As she moves towards the hall, she hears heavy foot falls, and she knows who it is before she sees him. Her hopes of him being in the hospital or jail vanish, along with the chance he had of a good excuse.

"Mom? I thought you were gonna be gone lo-" Sasuke stops as he sees Sakura standing by the kitchen, her hair dishelved, and her eyes sad. He has to stop his mouth from gaping like a fish.

"Sakura." She doesn't say anything, doesn't smile, and Sasuke knows that it'll turn ugly very soon.

"Sasuke. I didn't think you'd be home after you ditched me last night." Sasuke snorts and raises his head, his chin pointing at the ceiling.

"And what reason would I have to not coming home last night." Sakua's eyes flash, and they seem to come to life as she steps closer to him.

"The fact that you ditched! The fact that I thought something had happened to you! That you had some good reason to not be there!" Her voice isn't loud, but piercing to the air.

"I did have a good reason! The reason that _your _aunt is a complete bitch! The fact that the restaurant she chose would make me look like a piece of dirt! Make me feel like a piece of dirt! Knowing I could never afford to go there!"

His eyes flash as he said every word, hid body moving to hers until they're faces are in each others. Sakura and Sasuke stare at each other hard, but she breaks the stare by looking down, defeated.

"I figured you'd have the reason to go at least because of me." She whispers the words, and Sasuke barely catches them, but as he hears each one, he turns his head away.

Sasuke glares at the floor as he says nothing, and neither does she. Himself thinking everything over, thinking his next words over. He pinches his nose, and sighs, knowing he's going to regret this, but he has to get it done. He can do nothing more.

"Sakura." Her head turns up to his head, her eyes slightly growing tears. "I really had no reason to go."

Her stream of tears turn into waterfalls, and she bites her lips as he does nothing but watch her cry. She has really has lost everything now, she had hoped she could have at least one thing, but she can't even get that. She wraps her arms around herself, and lets the tears flow. Her chest moving up and down rapidly, sobs barely being kept in.

Sasuke watches as Sakura cries, he knows he should probably comfort her, but he can't. He can only watch as her eyes pinch close, and little sobs escape her mouth. Her body hunching over slightly as they wrack her body. He turns away, and begins walking back towards his room, his eyes not turning back once, only his body stopping when he hears her give a loud sob, before he hears a door slam.

He shakes his head, and continues into his dark room. The curtains pulled close, and only a thin strip of light managing to make it in. He can barely see anything in his room, but the familiarality of his own room guides him around. The only thing different is the new lump on his bed. He scowls at it slightly, and reaches his hand over to pull at it. Earning him a groaning noise. Angered by the determination of the person to continue sleeping, he pulls harder, and the bump flies to the floor.

An 'eeep' is heard instead of a groan, and Sasuke crosses his arms to the person looking up at him. Blue eyes and brown hair starring up at him, a blanket barley wrapped arond their body.

"Get out." Sasuke growled as he watched the girl try to get herself untangled.

"What?" Sasuke sighed, it's just not his day running through his head.

"I said get out, now." The girl gave him a dumb look, before standing up, letting the blanket fall, a glare on her eyes.

"Why? Because you're girlfriends coming home? I don't think she'll want to be with you any-"

"Shu up!" The yell stunned her, and it even stunned himself, but she said no more, quickly grabbing her clothes and tossing them on before going towards his bedroom door. She stopped as she turned back to look at his defeated form, he had sat himself on the bed while she dressed. Now his figure is hunched over and blankly starring at the ground.

He didn't even lift his eyes as she opened the door, saying a few last words.

"I would have been better for you than _her._" Sasuke scowls at the ground.

"Just leave, Ami." She doesn't protest, just gives him one last second to change his mind, he doesn't. She huffs to herself before leaving his room, and then his house.

* * *

Sakura tries to stop the tears as she walks away from the one place she thought she'd always be able to go to. Her eyes don't stop crying as she walks around the corner, just wanting to get away from Sasuke. She has to wipe her tears as she reaches into her purse, struggling to find her phone. Her eyes keep watering as she finally manages to find her phone, the amount of times she wipes her eyes not making any difference. She doesn't have to think twice as she dials a semi-unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" A femine voice asks on the other side.

"Au-*sob*-ntie?" Sakura clutches the phone to her ear, hoping she dialed the right number and doesn't have to try to figure out the right one.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Her aunt sounds panicked and Sakura's glad at least someone cares for her emotions.

"I, I want to come live with you." All the denial she felt last night is gone, and Sakura holds her breath hoping her aunt says yes.

"Of course dear." Sakura smiles to herself, and while she can't see her aunt, her aunt gives a smile as well, only more twisted.

"Where are you?"

"Around, the corner from Sasuke's*sob*."

"Alright, I'll be there in twenty." Sakura nods to nobody and hangs up the phone as she hears the line go dead. She sits herself down on the sidewalk, and pulls her legs to her chest, her head perched on her knees.

Sakura's tears have finally stopped, but she keeps a frown on her face. Some little part of her hopes that Sasuke will come find her, or that maybe one of her friends will drive by and stop to see what's wrong. But, as she waits the tweny minutes out, only two cars pass, and neither carry anybody she knows. Even the few people walking around don't pay her any mind; and she has to wonder how crazy she looks for them to avoid her.

A familiar car finally stops for her, but only her aunt gets out. Running towards Sakura and pulling her up into a big hug. Her perfume choking Sakura slightly, she had put way to much on for Sakura's taste.

"Oh dear, look at you." Her aunt pushes her back slightly to look at her, and shakes her head, pulling Sakura into the car, and driving away at a speed far beyond what's posted.

Sakura can only let one last tear fall as the place she had called home for the last few weeks vanishes, and a new home is on its way.

* * *

Sakura watches the scenery change, everything flying by in a blur. She had thought they would go back to her aunt' hotel, but her aunt said she checked out after recieving her call, making it time to go back to her aunt's house. They had hopped on the freeway, Sakura assuming to get to the airport, but her aunt said she had bought a house only a hour away from Sakura's old house.

Sakura had said it was fine, but she wondered why her aunt had moved to this area, leaving her job and home behind. Sakura figured her aunt shouldn't be questioned though, seeing as how she's allowing her to move in. Sakura's things would be picked up from the Uchiha's by people her aunt had hired, and she had already called the judge to say they were going to her new home.

The transfer of guardianship would have to wait a few more days, but Sakura didn't mind. All she would want to do for the next few days is curl up in her new bed, and eat lots and lots of ice cream. Sakura turns her head away from the outside, instead watching her aunt who seems to be enjoying the younger style of music.

Sighing again, she leans her seat back some, and closes her eyes. Hoping that the next time she wakes them she'll be somewhere new. Or, that the last few weeks will become a nightmare she wakes from. Her eyes don't take long to get heavy, and before she knows it, the moving car seems to disappear, and the world fades to a peaceful place.

A slam of a door startles her up. Her body trying to jump up, but something blocking her way. Alowing her mind and body to wake up, she remembers her aunt driving them towards a new start. She relaxes and slowly unclicks the seat belt, allowing herself to sit up and figure out where she is. Sakura turns her head to see in the side mirror, her aunt unpacking things from the back of her car, presumely her luggage.

Sakura opens up the door and steps out, her feet hitting hard pavement. Finally taking in her surroundings, she notices a large house looming over her, only slightly smaller than her old mansion. A loud thunk sound reaches her ears, and she turns to see her aunt dragging things away from the trunk, completely unaware of her awake niece.

"Oh, you're up. I was going to wake you once I got my stuff in." Her aunt heads up the few steps to the door, not even having to turn a knob before it's open by a butler. Sakura doesn't move as she nervously shifts on her feet.

"Well, come on." Her aunt calls from inside, and Sakura hastily moves up the steps, the door only shutting after she enters.

The first thing Sakura notices about the place is all the furnishings, portraits hanging on the walls, random little tables with flowerful vases, and other random decorations. Sakura doesn't see her aunt, but she can hear her heels clicking somewher down the hall. The butler doesn't say anything as she stands awkwardly by the door.

"Sakura!" Startling her, Sakura jerks her head towards the shout, and moves that way.

Walking into a large livingroom, Sakura realizing the house is larger than she first thought. Her aunt is looking down at her from the upstairs railing.

"Your room is this one behind me." She points, and Sakura nods, moving towards the stairs and then up them. Their soft, plush carpeting keeping her feet warm, although making her think she'll slip and fall to her death.

"Thanks auntie." Her aunt nods, and slowly moves down the hall.

"I'm going to take a bath, my room is the one at the end."

Sakura shakily opens the door to her new room, wondering if it'll be bland or having nothing in it. Her eyes firt catch the colors, her walls a vibrant pink and her ceiling a pastel green. Going further into her new room, she sees a large canopy bed, covered in white and an almost white pink. The carpet seems even softer than what was on the stairs, a color green to match her ceiling.

Moving towards her curtains, she finds glass doors behind them, leading out to a small balcony. Turning towards her bed, she gravitates towards it, barley touching it before she hops on it. Her face and stomach facing the ceiling, her legs hanging off the edge at her knees. The thought of her aunt making the room for her, makes her smile.

But, her aunt had just bought this house. Her body jerks up, and she looks around suspiciously, had her aunt made this all done in the short time she knew she would recieve custory? The house looks like someone who has been living her for many years, not paying money to get it ready. Sakura tried to stop the paranoid thoughts, but something keeps creaking up in the back of her mind.

Trying to stay sane, she goes towards her bedroom door, hoping maybe ice cream will help. Her aunt still must be in the bath as Sakura makes it down stairs, the kitchen easy to find. The granite counters and tile flooring practically shining like diamonds. To her dismay no ice cream is in the freezer, barely anything in the freezer.

Sighing in disappointment, she closes the freezer, hoping something good might be elsewhere. Just as she reached for the door, a soft ding-dong went throught the house. Sakura hoped the butler would get it, but as she opened the fridge, it went off again. Shaking her head in frusturation, she closed the fridge and proceeded towards the door, no servant in sight.

Not even looking through the peep hole she swings the door back, immediately regretting it when she sees who's been ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, Sakura."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! The last part was boring, yes, but I had to get through it. Sorry for the wait, I've been very, very, very busy and will continue to be. Sorry! I hope to get another chapter out within two months, and I have a few one shots I'm trying to finish, along with Shades.**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

**P.S Please review and read other stories.**


	15. Author's Note

**Sadly this is not an update, but an apology. I am not giving up my stories(so don't worry), but as you may have already noticed I didn't have much time to update. Now that it's summer I do have more free time, but I still don't have too much, but I'm going to try and make it work. I want to finish **Clash of Histories **by the time summer is over, but I'm not sure about my other stories. I had part of the sequel to **Winning Loser **done, but I lost it after not doing anything with it so long. I want to finish the sequel though! I also wish to finish **Hidden by Amnesia **and **Shades **sequels! **

**Please don't be mad that I haven't been able to update at all; I really was too busy for any sort of writing. I hope that this reassures you that I am still alive and want to finish my stories, so I hope you can be patient and I'll try to get something out soon!**

**Thank you!**

**S-Cherry-Blossem.**


	16. Chapter 16(An actual chapter!)

**Yay! Update! I'm so sorry I was gone so long (apology note the chapter before this one), and I promise that this story will finally come to a conclusion before summer ends! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only the plot is.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Her fight or flight instincts instantly take over as she sees the familiar face standing in front of her; her hand pushing the door closed faster than she had opened it. The sound echoes throughout the house, but Sakura could barely hear it over her ragged breathing, her eyes wide and slightly teary. A million pictures flash behind her eyes when she catches sight of that face again, and she begins to feel herself slipping out of reality; her heart beating too fast.

The doorbell rings again, and instead of it being her hand that opens it, a different hand reaches and turns the golden knob. Sakura could see her aunt's hair dripping as she welcomes the boy and ask why Sakura had shut the door on him.

Sakura could hear the murmur of their voices, but her brain still couldn't focus on anything, and with the door opened, she felt the urge to run up the stairs and hide in her new room. That option couldn't happen once her aunt pushed her in front of her own body though, and began introducing her to the boy she knows all too well.

"This is my niece Sakura, and she's decided to live with me in my new house." Her aunt speaks calmly to the boy, and Sakura can only wonder what his response is to his 'new' neighbor.

"I see. I must have somehow spooked her when she opened the door, and that's probably why she slammed the door in my face." Sakura has to use every muscle of her body not to lash out at him as he speaks those words, but unlike her, her aunt was nodding along to every word.

"You hav-seem to be a nice boy, and after the recent events my niece has experienced, I suppose you did scare her." Sakura wants to scream that he was the one who caused her nightmares only a short time ago, but she can't seem to let her aunt know that for some reason.

"I'm sorry for what you may have experienced, Sakura. Perhaps if I spend time with her she'll get used to me, and after all we are neighbors." The way he delivered the words would seem charming to almost anyone, but Sakura knows better, and she also knows that smile is not charming, but dangerous.

"I'd prefer to stay in my roo-."

"That would be lovely! I'll go, well, do something to leave you two alone." Her aunt gives a little secretive smile, and Sakura wants to scream at her as she skips away; singing something about 'happy days are almost here.'

Sakura turns around when her aunt reaches a corner and turns out of sight, but when she turns back to the boy standing in front of her, that charming smile is off his face. A more mischievous and dangerous smile that Sakura knows all to well replacing it. He closes the gap between their faces leaving only an inch or so between their eyes.

"Long time no see, Sakura." He whispers into her face, her mind reeling as he begins to lean forward,

Her head hits the floor before he can close the inches between their lips.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! Hellooooo!" Sasuke sighs as he hears Naruto yelling into his house looking for him; his mom probably still out and unable to tell the idiot he's back in his room.

Sasuke debates getting up, he really doesn't want to, but if he didn't, the dobe would continue yelling. Sasuke wonders if he will be able to figure out that Sasuke's in his room for himself; with the door unlocked Naruto would have to know that someone has to be home, and more than likely, Sasuke. Sadly, the dobe seems to have gotten stupider since he continues to yell for Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke sits up and rubs his sore head before heading over to his bedroom door. He slams the door opened and instantly notices Naruto standing right outside it, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"I thought you didn't realize I was home." Naruto shrugs while replying, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Nah, I wanted to see how long I could yell before you finally got up." Sasuke sighs and turns back around, ready to slam his door shut and let the dobe do whatever stupid idea he has alone.

"Hey! Hey! I need to talk to you!"Sasuke stops and turns around to see Naruto reaching out to him.

"About?"

"Well, Shika kinda saw, some _stuff _this morning, and since he figured you wouldn't tell him, he figured you might tell more. Or at least give me a little hint as to what he saw and why." Sasuke knew where this was going and keep his head turned towards his room, focusing on the curtains on the other side.

"And what did Shika see?"

"He said he saw Ami running out of her, her clothes barely on straight and he thought he saw hickeys on her neck. And now that I think about it, where's Sakura at?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything after Naruto spoke, his mind replying the events that had happened in the morning. He could feel Naruto's gaze on his back but he continued to remain in silence; unsure how to answer without getting lectured at.

"Sasuke?" Naruto decides he would have to take a risk, and by that, it means placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pestering answers out of him.

"Sakura's not here; she went to her aunt's."

"Her aunt's why would she g- Sasuke, what did you do!?" Naruto didn't really yell his question, but he voiced it in a more urgent and stern manner than anything he normally says.

"I did nothing, but everything at the same time." Naruto could have sworn he saw tears form in his best friend's eyes, but before he could be sure they were gone.

"Well, how about we go sit on the curb and you can tell me all about it?" Naruto hopes Sasuke will say yes, because at a time like this, Sasuke could shove Naruto away and lock himself in his room for a very, very long time. The problem never getting solved, and if anything, worse.

Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke nods his head, follows Naruto out of the house and down the sidewalk to the curb they have talked on all their lives. Naruto smiles as he sits down on the curb, but Sasuke holds a different expression; although, the curb means just as much to him as it does to Naruto.

"So, how about you explain Ami first?" Naruto sees Sasuke nod, but as he is about to speak he drops his heads into his hand and stays silent for a moment.

"I was stupid. I had been getting ready for dinner with Sakura, but then, I couldn't, so instead I decided to stay home. My mom and dad were still gone because they were still at the hospital, and for some reason Ami came over. Any other day I would have told her to get lost and leave me alone, but" Sasuke sighed and lifted his head up to the sky, his eyes guilt ridden," I was so confused, angry, and just _stressed_, I couldn't, so instead I let her in. I didn't think it would lead to sex at first, but things happened. I told her all about my worries and problems, and somehow, it turned into sex." Sasuke shrugs when he said it, but he feels more deflated than he lets on.

"Sasuke." Naruto glares at his best friend after hearing that. He had hoped Ami had drugged him or gotten him drunk or something; not that Sasuke had let her have her way with him.

"And Sakura?" Naruto was sure he sees tears in Sasuke's eyes, and he is right. He sees a few drip down his face before he wipes them away and begins answering Naruto's new question.

"You know I was suppose to go to dinner with her and her aunt. but I couldn't. I was almost ready when I decided I couldn't do it. I knew her aunt didn't, doesn't like me, and I know that I didn't fit in with the restaurant crowd, so I decided not to go. Then Ami happened, and this morning Sakura showed up at my house, and I went off on her. I decided that I couldn't take care of her, and that I wasn't right for her, and I wanted to let her go and have a better life."

"Sasuke you idiot! That was why you ditched her at the restaurant?! And you broke up with her!?" Naruto had hops off the curb and is now glaring down at his best friend, wondering why he let her go.

"I had no choice Naruto; we're from different worlds, and they don't blend."

"Sasuke she love-does love you, and you know she could care less about your background. Hell! She doesn't even know your background because you kept her out of the loop. You didn't tell her about your dad, your mom, you. and not even your brother!"

"And you think I could tell her any of that?!"

"She wouldn't have cared Sasuke! She loves you, and she told you all about her background, you could have done the same" Naruto is now panting and his fist keep opening and closing at his side; his eyes bulging out of his head.

" Maybe."

"There's no maybe! She loves you and you love her! You know where she went and you know you can fix the problem." Naruto lowers his voice and hands, his body calming back down.

"You two are meant for each other, and she needs you more than ever right now. Sasuke, you have to go get her back."

"She doesn't know that I cheated."

"But she will, tell her the truth. Tell her why you ditched her last night, why you broke up with, and all your other concerns. Be open with her and tell her everything you've kept hidden from her; everything will work out." Naruto sits back down next to his friend, putting a hand on his back.

"You're right, Naruto. I'll go win her back and tell her everything she deserves." Sasuke picks his head up as he speaks, and Naruto can see the determination in his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get your woman!" Sasuke didn't need anymore encouragement, he was already up and heading back towards his family's garage, ready to hop on his bike and speed to a certain house. He stops just as he reached the garage though, turning back around to his best friend who is still sitting on the curb.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke says it with a genuine smile, and Naruto only gives a wave that says to hurry up in return, but he was really happy he could help his best buddy.

Naruto could only watch as his best friend sped off on his bike, the roar of the engine being the only thing Naruto can hear. Naruto nods to himself once the bike and Sasuke are out of sight. Smiling towards the way his friend left, he turns around and heads back towards his house.

* * *

Sakura sighs and sinks lower into the tub, her mind reeling with thoughts and memories. Her aunt had heard Sakura fall to the floor, and had instantly come to see what was wrong. Sakura had been told that _he _said she fainted because she hadn't eaten anything since dinner at the restaurant the night before, but that was false. Sakura knew it was _him, _the guy that had ruined her early years of high school and made her the laughing stock and slut of a whole school. _That_ is why she fainted._  
_

Sakura's teeth grind together at the memory, and she finds herself wondering how he had ended up in this neighborhood. Her aunt doesn't seem to know him other than a ' wonderful neighbor boy.' Sakura almost spits at the thought of that; he is definitely not a nice boy in her mind. Sakura knows she has to do something though, she can't live near the boy that ruined two years of her life. She wonders if her aunt would understand, she would have too, Sakura thinks.

Sakura knows she would understand, and she finds herself getting out of the tub. She quickly dries herself off and gett dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a bun before drying off her face and exiting the bathroom with determination. Her feet pad along the soft carpet quickly, not making a singe sound. Sakura had first found the room memorizing, but for some reason, as she looks at it again, it seems more, well, she's not sure, but something is definitely off about it in her mind.

Sakura finds no one in the hall, and she figures her aunt might be in her room relaxing. Sakura carefully makes her way down the hall, hoping her memory is correct about where her aunt had said her room is. The hall seemed to stretch out in front of Sakura, and by the time she gets in front of her aunt's door, she is breathing hard and her hands are sweating.

She knows Sasuke would have no problem marching into the room and demanding what he wants, but Sakura couldn't do that. Instead, she knocks on the door softly and calls out to her aunt. She doesn't receive an answer after a few seconds, and she decides to knock again, only for there to be no response once again.

Deciding it wouldn't be horrible to go in the room without permission, she opens the door and peeks inside before walking all the way in the room and softly shutting the door. Her aunt's room ss definitely bigger than hers, and far more extravagant; gold trim along almost everything possible and luxurious objects laying all around.

Walking farther in the room she quietly calls out for her aunt, wondering if she's in the bathroom, but as Sakura looks towards the bathroom, the door is open and nobody is inside the room. Moving on she walks towards the lounging area, seeing pictures set up on a mantle. Sakura thinks she will see pictures of her aunt and her mother, or perhaps her aunt and people Sakura doesn't know, but that's not the pictures she finds.

Instead she finds pictures of a familiar blonde and a even more familiar face; her father. Sakura almost faints again as she sees the pictures of her father's old wife, Mesu. There is pictures of the two standing in front of different buildings, and even one of them kissing. Sakura has to hold down her lunch at that one.

Sakura wonders why her aunt has pictures of her father and Mesu in her room, but then it all clicks in Sakura's mind. The perfume her aunt wears that smells familiar, the way she seemed aware of Sasuke before they had even met, the way she knows Sakura's favorite things, and if she knows all that- Sakura's mind begins to spin to fast, puzzle pieces clicking together in her head. She has to lean against the mantle to keep herself up right, and she soon finds herself sitting on the ground.

Sakura can't even begin to imagine what her aunt, if that's even her, is thinking. The one thing that Sakura knows for sure is that the women who owns the house she is currently in looks like her aunt, but that might not be her real aunt. That means that the first Sakura has to figure out is whether or not her aunt is really her aunt or Mesu.

Sakura slowly makes her way onto her feet, wanting to leave the room before she gets caught in it. As she reaches the door she carefully listens for voices on the other side, and when she hears none, she slowly opens the door and walks out. Nobody is in the halls once again and Sakura carefully makes her way back towards her room, wanting to get here as soon as possible.

Once Sakura reaches her door she quickly opens it and flies into her room, leaning on the door once it's shut. As she tries to calm her breathing she feels a breeze on her body. Looking up she notices that her balcony doors are open, and she knows, for a fact, that she had them closed earlier. Trying to be a ninja, Sakura slowly makes her way into her room, ready to punch anybody that comes near her, but nobody moves towards her. Instead, she moves towards the figure that is sitting on her bed facing the window.

A scream comes out of her throat before she can even stop it.

* * *

**I hope that was satisfying, a little short, but good enough. I really wanted to get something out, so it is shorter, but I hope that it makes you all a little less angry at me!**

**Sorry for being gone so long.**

**Chao,**

**~S-cherry-blossem**

**P.S Please review, fav, sub, and all that please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer. Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Sakura covers her mouth the instant she realizes what she had just done. Her aunt can walk in any second now and demand why she made such a noise, and then everything would be ruined, again. Sakura waits a few minutes and the figure on the bed watches her with curiosity, wondering why she looks like a freak. Her eyes wide and turned towards the door, body half bent over, and two hands covering her mouth.

"Sakura?" The voice brings her out of her thoughts and she smiles and drops her hands as she skips over to the bed, flinging herself into the man's arms. Her arms wrapping around him tightly, and her eyes leaking a few tears as she buries his face into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sakura shakes her head 'no' keeping her face buried in his chest, wanting nothing more than to imagine they're at his house, and not in the house of a murderer.

"I can't guess why you're upset; although, I might have something to do with it." Sakura finally picks her head up and looks at him. His eyes looking away from her, and sad, so sad.

" I am mad at you, but right now I'm just happy you're here. My aunt, isn't my aunt, or she is, but she's also Mesu. And, and that guy that I told you about when we first started talking? My ex-boyfriend who, who humiliated me? He's here too, and I think they're working together." Sasuke says nothing as he takes her words in. He had come to her aunt's house to make up with Sakura and bring her back to his house. He didn't think he would also have to deal with a crazy ex-wife and ex-boyfriend that he wants dead.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura. I don't know what you can do, or me. If she killed your father, then chances are she wants you dead too."

"But I don't think she does. She wants me here for a reason Sasuke." Her head digs back into Sasuke's chest, and he strokes her back, trying to calm her down. He thinks of what they could possibly do, but he realizes the only thing they can do is go to the police and hope they can figure it out. And even if they can't get Mesu for the murder of Sakura's father, maybe they'll be able to get her on the charge of impersonation.

"Sak-"

"How'd you know where to find me? I know I said I was going to my aunt's, but she just moved her and I never even told you where she lived." Sasuke sighs as he remembers the morning he had gone through. He had never felt like such an idiot until earlier.

"Well, Naruto had come over earlier and found out what had happened between us, and then he yelled at me and motivated to come and fix things, so I did. I hoped on my bike and decided that I'd go to your aunt's house and convince you to come back to my house..."

* * *

_Earlier that day._

_Sasuke felt great as he continued to ride down the rode, his bike going at full speed, and just as he was about to turn onto Sakura's road, he realize something. That Sakura's road is not her road anymore. He almost ran his bike into the nearest fence for his idiocy. He had completely forgotten that Sakura now lives with her aunt, and therefore is not at her old house._

_Sasuke's confidence instantly drained as he pulled over and tried to figure out what to do. Naruto had gotten him so motivated that he had forgotten he doesn't know where Sakura now lives. He scoffs at the thought of his friend, his idiocy had probably rubbed off on his and that's why he just jumped on his bike and left._

_Sasuke debates about how he can find Sakura now. He could still go to her house and try to find out if she left anything about where her aunt now lives, but he doubts that she did. He could go back home and try to find any clues, but he also doubts anything would be there. He sighs as he realizes he's reached a dead end. He has no idea how to find Sakura, and in all honesty, he really does want to fix things between them. He's never felt so serious about a girl before, and he doesn't want things to end because he was an idiot; just like right now._

_Sasuke decides that there has to be a way to find Sakura. She can't just vanish without a trace, and her aunt definitely cannot. He racks his brain for anything that can give him even a hint of where she could be living currently. _

_Sasuke continues to think of anyway he could reach Sakura, even going on the radio or t.v popped up in his head, but he doesn't have the money for either of those options. As he continues to ponder, one of the luxury cop cars goes by; the officer inside giving him the eye. Sasuke knows he sticks out, but at the moment he could care less if some stupid police officer thinks that- and it hits him._

_The police would know where Sakura is because her aunt is trying to get guardianship, and in order to do that she would need a home; which includes an address. Sasuke almost smacks himself as he realizes how much of an idiot he had been._

_Making sure to get back on the road slowly, so the stupid cops don't pull him over, he makes his way towards the police station, knowing that there's a chance that he can find Sakura._

_Upon arriving at the police stations he's happy to find the sheriff outside talking to another cop; giving him the chance to asks questions without wasting time at reception.._

* * *

Back to the present.

"So I ended up finding the sheriff and talking to him. I convinced him that you left some stuff at my house and I needed to give it back to you. I don't think he fully believed me, but he gave me the address and well, here I am." Sasuke says as he continues to stroke Sakura's back and calm her down.

"But, how, so can you tell me what happened then if you really want to make it up to me." Sakura finally sits up and looks Sasuke dead in the eyes as she ask her question; wanting nothing more than to know the reason he stood her up and made her miserable.

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably under Sakura's gaze, and he does want to tell her the truth. He's just trying to find a way to tell it without her killing him or throwing him off the balcony of her new room.

"I had been getting ready to go to the restaurant, but then, then all my worries came rushing in and I couldn't do it. I just sat down on my bed and let my mind wander about everything and let all my insecurities take over, and then." Sasuke pauses and looks anywhere but at Sakura, and he can feel her tightening her grip on his arms.

"And then, an old friend came over for some reason. I don't know why, but I let her in and told her everything I felt, and here's the worst part, I ended up having sex with her."

Sasuke says nothing more as he lowers his head and watches Sakura get off his lap and stands in front of him. He can see tears falling off her face and onto the floor and he waits for her to yell at him or even run out of the room, but she does neither. Instead, she does what he least expects. She slaps his face, _hard. _His mind spins for a second and he has to close his eyes before he turns and looks at her. He can feel the hand print on his skin and he images he'll have a bruise and swollen cheek tomorrow.

He looks up and sees her hand still raised, but she doesn't look like she regrets it. Her eyes are in a glare, fierce even with tears flowing out of them. Her mouth is set in a grim line, and her hand moves, and Sasuke fears he might have no feeling in his face soon, but instead it lowers to her side, and her whole body collapses onto his.

"Why, why would you tell an old friend all the insecurities you had about us but not _me?!_ I loved you Sasuke and I thought everything was fine, but apparently it wasn't, and instead of talking with me, you end up talking to someone else, and have sex with her." Sakura whispers the last part as she continues to let the sobs out and soaks Sasuke's shirt some more.

"I didn't know what to do Sakura. I never cared so much about a girl, and never one from such a different social class. I was so confused and ashamed of myself that I couldn't tell you, and I have never regretted anything more." Sasuke whispers his words into Sakura's hair, and he feels some hope of restoring their relationship when she wraps her arms around his torso.

"I still love you Sasuke, and although we definitely have problems to work out, I want us to get back together eventually. I've already lost so many people I loved, I can't bear to lose another, and with my aunt and ex sitch now, I need someone else at my side."

Sasuke nods and hugs Sakura back; both happy and disappointed. He was hoping Sakura would forgive him, but he hoped she would also say they could start right back up and forget everything he doesn't want to talk about, but of course, she says the opposite.

"So when do we start fixing things so that you and I can be together again?"

"We start after you tell me everything that I need to know." Sakura smiles at Sasuke as she knows he's probably wishing he can get past spilling his feelings, but she has to know why he's been so insecure and moody lately.

"That starts when?"

"It can start rig-" Sakura stops mid sentence as a knock sounds on her door and her aunt's voice drips through.

"Sakura, darling. I think we should go out to eat, are you ready? We won't be going anywhere fancy-fancy, so don't worry about looking gorgeous."

"I can be ready in five, auntie"

"Meet you downstairs then." Sakura and Sasuke both wait a few seconds after Sakura's aunt finished talking to speak again, and Sasuke wonders if he should leave with Sakura right now.

"I need to get ready then." Sasuke watches as Sakura climbs off his lap and begins to dig through a drawer for whatever she needs.

"We could just leave you know. Right now." Sakura stops her actions and looks at Sasuke for a second before she continues doing what she was doing earlier.

"I can't just leave Sasuke. I still need to figure out what's going here, and my aunt is my guardian now since your mom dropped her appeal, so if I leave and am found at your house, my aunt could charge you with kidnapping."

_Smart-ass. _Sasuke thinks as he lays back on the bed and thinks of ideas of how to solve all of his and Sakura's problems. Minutes go by, and Sasuke only leaves his own thoughts when Sakura shakes him and makes him come back to reality.

"You need to leave. If anyone comes snooping and finds you, it won't end well. I'll be back later so you can come back or I can call you when I get back."

"You can call me. I need to get home, and as much as I wanna be around you, I don't think I can sit outside waiting for hours." Sakura smiles at him and pulls him up from the bed, leading him over to her balcony doors.

"Well then, I'll call you later, and I expect you to answer and not be with any girl." Sakura says it with a light tone, but Sasuke knows she's serious, and before she can shove him outside and lock the door, he plants a quick kiss on her lips. He smirks at her surprised face before seeing himself out, waving at her before going over the edge of the balcony.

"Bastard."

* * *

Sasuke watches from the opposite way the car leaves, making sure that he can see Sakura in it alive and well. He can see her in the back seat, her aunt sitting next to her, and another shape driving. He makes it out to be the shape of a boy driving; one that he guess who it is. He has to fight back the urge to follow the car, have it stop, and then show the boy what he thinks of his past actions. Sasuke suppresses the urge though, knowing they're only going to dinner and will be back soon.

He starts his bike up and moves down the road once the car is out of sight, hoping that only Sakura knew he was here.

* * *

Sasuke paces his room with his phone clutched in his head as he waits for the call that should have already happened. He knew that he left Sakura around 6pm, and that dinner at most would take three hours, so she should have called by ten. Yet, here he is at midnight waiting for a call that should have come over two hours ago.

He continues to make up scenarios as to why Sakura hasn't called him so far. He imagines that they might have had to wait forever, or they had car problems, but he dismisses those as impossible with the way Sakura's aunt is. He thinks that maybe Sakura decided she didn't want to talk to because she's still mad at him, or is giving him a taste of his own medicine, but he knows those are false as well. Sakura really did forgive him earlier, and she might have made him taste his own on some occasions, but she wouldn't do it with the situation at the moment.

He almost comes up with another weird scenario when his phone suddenly vibrates in his hand. He takes no more than a second to answer it, and he expects a sweet voice on the other side.

"Sakura?"

"You're still expecting that girl, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes narrow as the voice is one he never wants to here again and as she begins her rant about why she's better than Sakura, he hangs up. Making a mental note to block that number sometime.

Sasuke decides to sit down to help his jitters and relax, and when his phone vibrates again, he hopes maybe it really is Sakura, but it's only Ami texting him. He feels the urge to throw the phone at the wall, but he knows he would never here from Sakura for sure if he did that. After sitting down on his bed and ignoring Ami's text, he feels himself laying down, and before he knows it, his eyes are shut and light snores are head in the room.

The sunlight directly on his eyes is what wakes him up hours later, and he grabs his phone in panic. Sasuke fears that he may have missed Sakura's call, but his phone only shows missed texts from Ami. Anger starts to swell in his chest at the thought of Sakura ignoring him and not doing what she said she was going to do, but it denies down when another emotion strikes him.

Fear. The only thing he can feel when he begins to imagine a scenario that can be quite true. He puts pieces together in his head, and when a final image takes place, he sprints out of his house. He paces his mother who tries to stop him from running out, but he continues making his way to his bike. She yells at him even as he opens the garages, starts it up, and begins to ride down the street. Knowing perfectly well where he has to go.

* * *

The drive is short than yesterday since he knows where to go and could care less about getting pulled over at the moment since he has to get there as fast as he can. The streets, houses, other cars, and all the scenery blur together as he speeds down the road with his heard pounding in his chest. He just hopes that what he is thinking isn't true.

The house comes into view, and he cuts off a car to pull into the driveway. A long honk echoes as he pulls up to the house; his bike not even at a stand still before he hopes off and runs up to the door. He knocks hard on it, and hopes that he might accidentally hit her face if she opens it up quickly, but a man opens it mid knock and doesn't get hit.

"Can I help you, sir?" Sarcasm drips from his tone, and Sasuke wishes he would have hit this guy, but he has no time dwell on the thought.

"I'm here to see Mesu, or Sakura Haruno's aunt, or whatever the bitch's name is that owns this house!" Sasuke's voice gets angrier with each name, and he fears the guy might slam the door and tell him to get lost, but he just nods, and calls into the house.

"She'll be out in a moment." The butler leaves the door open and walks away, and just as Sasuke's ready to go find the bitch himself, she appears in the door. A smile on her face and an air of arrogance surrounding her.

"Why Sasuke, what brings you here?" She smiles teasingly at him, and he has to put his fists in his pocket so he doesn't punch her.

"You know why I'm here. Where is Sakura?" He glares down at her, hoping he can put some fear into her, but she continues smile up at him.

"Oh, her. Well, if you must know, she's somewhere that might be familiar to you, but she's with someone that's more familiar to her." The smile is so arrogant that Sasuke wonders how it's still fitting on her face.

"What do you mean?" She laughs at his reply, and he almost loses it right then and then, but he holds back.

"Silly. I mean experiencing tragedy at the one place you experienced most of your tragedy." Sasuke's heart stops as he realizes he was right in his assumption, and his heart only starts to beat again when he realizes he needs to save Sakura. He turns to race towards his bike, but just as he turns around he, he turns back with his fist swinging. It makes contact just as he wanted it to, and he's satisfied to hear a few cracks. He doesn't stay any longer after he swings his fist though, his bike going faster back down the road than it came. Only one thought running through his mind.

_Please be alright, Sakura._

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, but I hope that you liked this chapter. Depending on how much I write in the next few chapters, the story should be done with two to three more chapters. I plan to try to finish soon since I won't be busy for a few more weeks, but I also plan to update some other stories so who knows for sure.**

**I hope you review, fav, or subscribe please! I appreciate your love for my stories!**

**~S-cherry-blossem**


End file.
